Equestria Defense Squad
by kabal1337
Summary: When a mysterious organization known only as C.H.A.O.S rises to threaten all of Equestria, only an elite squad of ponies can stop them. OC submission has been closed.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's.

Author's Note: This is the intro chapter to a story that I've been planning for awhile now. It's heavily influenced by games like Call of Duty, Battlefield, Rainbow Six and games like that. The chapters are gonna be set up like missions from these games. Lot's of action, explosions, bullets, humor... And maybe even a bit of romance. Obviously there is going to be violence and maybe some sexual content.

Ray sighed as he walked through the bases's corridors. He had just been accepted into Equestria's first squad of elite ponies, ready to defend Celestia and combat enemy forces at any time. The squad was stationed in one of the most secluded locations in Equestra, as to not be discovered by any opposition.

From now on, this place was his new home. It had pretty much everything you would expect from a secret elite-forces base. A briefing room, a cafeteria, a recreation room, and bedrooms for the squad. The bases interior had a very metallic, mechanical feel to it. Ray made his way over to his bedroom. The rooms were small, contained one bed, a few shelves and a desk. Leaning against a wall was his trusty M4 Carbine. The earth pony looked at himself in his mirror.

His camo-green mane was about as messy as it always was, and his grey coat looked as unbrushed as ever. His icy-blue eyes reflected stories of war...

"Ray! You are to report to Andromeda's office, Immediately! IMMEDIATELY!" A mare's voice boomed through the speakers in a distinct accent, interrupting him from his self-admiration. Letting out a sigh, he began the long trek towards her office...

"You're late." Andromeda said, sitting at her desk. Ray blushed as he got a good look at her. Her long, shiny jet-black mane matched the skin-tight leather body-suit that she wore. The suit made her curvy hips and flanks look even more attractive to the young recruit. Her ruby-red eyes directed themselves towards the stallion in front of her.

"So, um, you called me for something?" Ray nervously asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did, no?" She said. The mare spoke with a distinct accent, one that Ray couldn't quite put his hoof on.

"Um, yes?"

Andromeda laughed. "Yes. Anyways, I called to make sure that there were no problems. I assume that you are finding everything to be in order?"

Ray nodded.

"Good, cause I wouldn't have done anything for you anyways. Now, have you met any of the other recruits yet?"

"Not yet, Ma'am."

"Is that so? Well, you're first order is to go and make some friends, alright?"

The stallion put a hoof up to his head in salute. "Yes Ma'am!"

The mare laughed once again. "I like your enthusiasm. Okay, you are dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am." Ray said as he trotted away.

"Oh, one more thing."

He turned around. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Cut it out with all that ma'am crap, no need to be so proper. Just call me Andromeda from now on, okay?"

"Yes, Andromeda." The earth pony said, trotting towards wherever he could meet some of these new recruits...

Author's Note: Okay, submitting OC's is very simple. All you need to do is leave them in the review section. At first I will only select 3 or 4, but more can be introduced later, so don't be afraid to submit an OC. Be creative with your OC. And you MUST follow this outline:

Name:

Species:(Earth pony, Pegasus, Unicorn, or Griffon)

Gender:

Age:

Coat color:

Mane color/style:

Eye color:

Physical description:

History:

Personality:

Primary weapon: (Uzi, Dragonuv, M16, MP5, M60, Spas-12, or any real-life gun you can think of)

Primary Weapon Attachment: (Silencer, Red-Dot sight, ACOG Scope, extended mags, Heart-Beat sensor, under-barrel grenade launcher, etc.)

Secondary Weapon: (Handgun, machine-pistol, Rocket launcher, Grenade Launcher, explosive-tip crossbow, etc.)

Special weapon: (Land-mines, Grenades, machete, radar jammer, Riot shield, Throwing Knives, C4, Hacking Gear, etc.)

Specialization: (Demolitions expert, Sniper, Gunner, Stealth Expert, Hacker, Riot Trooper, Close-Combat expert, etc.)

Any other info:

So, that's pretty much it. Have Fun!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Alright, here it is! Do you guys remember when I said I would only choose like 3 or 4 OC's? Well, I decided to include all of them instead! If you want to see which OC belongs to which user then just check the review section. This chapter is just to introduce the OC's.

Ray trotted through the winding, maze-like interior of the E.D.S base. So far, his search for the other squad-members had been unsuccessful. He took out his ihoof touch to check his flankbook.

"Let me see, two updates, three friend req-oomph!" His words were interrupted as he bumped into somepony. He looked up and saw a somewhat bulky unicorn stallion with a neon-orange coat and a creme-white mane. The pony was wearing a pair of goggles and a hard hat.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry, ah should'a been payin' attention. Hey, ah don't think ah'v seen you around here before." The stallion said in a distinct southern accent, helping Ray up with a hoof.

"Yeah, I just got here, the name's Ray."

"Howdy Ray! Ah'm Eugene Orange, but you can call me Engi!" Eugene greeted, smiling and holding out a hoof, which Ray promptly shook. He seemed friendly enough.

"It's nice to meet you, Engi. Hey, do you know where any of the other recruits are?"

"Most of'em like hangin' around in either the cafeteria or the rec room. Mmm, now Ah'm gettin' hungry, thinkin' bout' the cafeteria. Ya' wanna grab sumthin' ta' eat?"

"Sure." Ray responded, smiling. The stallion was pretty sure he had made his first friend at the E.D.S base.

"Alright, just follow me." The two ponies began the trot towards the cafeteria. While they were walking, Ray took notice of the rifle that was strapped onto Eugene's back, it was a model that he hadn't seen before.

"That's an interesting gun you got there." He commented.

"Why, thank ya!" He levitated the rifle out it's strap and gave it to his new friend.

"Wow, very cool." He examined the weapon in his hooves. It appeared to be a heavily modernized Winchester Model 1873 lever-action rifle. It was modified with black synthetic furniture and a rail mount. Mounted on top of it was a hybrid sight, capable of switching between an EOTech holographic sight and a 4x zoom scope.

"Eeyup, ain't she a beauty? Her name's Frontier Justice. And this here is her little sister, Mindy." Eugene said, taking a weapon out of it's holster and giving it Ray.

Ray looked at the gun in his hooves. "Very nice." The weapon was a heavily modernized 44. Magnum. Attached to the top was a low-zoom scope and a laser sight was attached under the barrel. He handed the pony his weapons.

"Alright, and here we are." The two ponies arrived at the cafeteria. There were several other ponies in the room. He noticed two mares sitting at a table and two stallion's sitting a different table. After the two stallion's ordered some hay-burgers, they took a seat with the two other stallions. "Howdy!" Eugene greeted.

"Hm? Oh, hey Eugene, who's this?" One of the ponies greeted. The stallion had a stark white coat and a black mane that was cut in a way that concealed his left eye, an H&K MP5 could be seen strapped to his side. The pony he was sitting next to had a light-black mane and a brushed-back light-grey mane.

"This here is Ray, he arrived here not-too-long ago." The southern pony introduced them.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ray. I'm Cloud Chaser, but you can call me Cloud, and this guy over here is one of our snipers, Night Shade." He said, putting a hoof on Night Shade's shoulder.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys too. So, what's up?" Ray tried to stir-up a conversation.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about the job so far and stuff like that."

"Dude, you were talking about how hot the secretary was." Night Shade chimed in.

Cloud Chaser blushed. "Okay, maybe I talked about that a little bit too."

"Hey, I don't blame you, Andromeda's smokin' hot." Ray commented.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that. I wouldn't recommend trying anything with her though, she's the commissioners daughter."

"The commissioner?"

"You haven't seen him yet? That guy is a monster! Seriously, I heard he tore a pony in half with his bare hooves in combat." Cloud Chaser said.

"Even though I doubt that, I don't think it's a good idea to get on his bad side." Night Shade commented, unstrapping his sniper rifle and checking it. Ray looked at the weapon, it was Barrett 50. caliber sniper rifle, a heart-beat sensor was mounted on it's side. He looked over at the other table, the two mares sitting there were looking at them and giggling.

"Hey, who are those two mares over there?" Ray asked.

"Those two? That's Moonlight and Dano. Moonlight's the squad medic and Dano is a sniper and hacking expert." Cloud explained.

"Oh, alright. Hey, I'm gonna go introduce myself to them, okay?"

"Alright."

Ray took his lunch and trotted over to the two mares. "Hi."

"Hey there." One of the mares greeted. She was a unicorn with a magenta(?) coat and a striped black and navy-blue striped mane. An assault rifle that resembled an M16 with a scope was strapped to her back. "I don't think we've met before, I'm Moonlight Soul and this is Dano." She introduced herself and her friend, a younger mare with a metallic blue coat and a short, blond mane. An R700 bolt-action sniper rifle was strapped to her back.

"It's very nice to meet the two of you." Ray said, sitting down at the table. Moonlight giggled at the young recruit.

"So, what's up? Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm Ray. I'm nineteen-"

"Oooooh, nineteen, huh? Hey Dano, that's about your age, right?" Moonlight interrupted, turning towards Dano. The younger mare blushed and turned away.

"I'm seventeen." She replied in her British accent.

"Oh, well that's close enough. Anyways, what can you do for the squad, Ray?"

"Well, I'm primarily a rifleman and grenadier."

"Cool. I'm a medic, although I can hold my own in combat. Dano here can snipe and hack into stuff like a pro."

"Interesting. Hey, what kinda rifle is that? It looks like an M16, but some of the parts are different." The stallion asked, gesturing towards the rifle that was on her back.

Moonlight took out the weapon. "This? This is an ASA-15. It's basically an AR-15 with a different barrel and some different parts."

"Interesting. I use an M4 with a grenade launcher mounted under the barrel."

"Sweet."

The three ponies kept chatting for a bit before Ray decided to leave to check out the recreation room. After saying their goodbyes, Ray was on his way to the recreation room when he bumped into a stallion. A big stallion. A really freaking strong, big stallion. Seriously, this guy was huge. The massive pony had an obsidian-black coat and a dirty-blond mane that was in a crew-cut. Holstered at his sides were two sawed-off double-barrel Ranger shotguns. The large pony looked down at ray with his pale-blue eyes.

"Um... Hi." Ray nervously greeted, backing away from the larger stallion in fear.

"Hey. I don't think I've seen you around before, the name's Hopscotch."

Ray failed to suppress a giggle.

"What, you think that's funny?" Hopscotch asked, moving closer to the smaller pony.

"N-n-no, of c-course not! In fact I-I think t-that's an awesome name!"

Hopscotch laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya. Anyways, I gotta go grab something to eat. I'll see you around." He said, trotting away from Ray.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief before continuing towards the recreation room. Eventually, after a bit of searching, he found it. It was a rectangular room, several arcade and pinball machines lined the walls, a pool table was in the middle of the room. Near the forward wall was a couch, a TV, and an Xbox 360.

The stallion looked around. There was a mare at the Pac-Pony arcade machine, whom Ray decided to talk to first.

"Hi." Ray walked up to her.

"Hm? Oh, hi there. I don't believe we've met, I'm Cherry Bomb, but you can call me Cherry." The mare greeted, holding out a hoof, which Ray promptly shook. The mare had a white coat with a spiky dark red mane that reached down to her shoulder. Leaning against the arcade cabinet was her modernized Olympia over-and-under shotgun. But, what really caught the stallion's attention was her sleek, thin form.

"It's nice to meet you, Cherry."

"Likewise. Hey, my eyes are up here!" She said, irritated, catching the stallion looking at her flanks.

"Oh, u-um, sorry."

"Geez, I swear, it's like all stallion's these days are total pigs!" Cherry said, frustrated. She grabbed her shotgun and trotted out of the room.

"...I guess I shouldn't get on her bad side." Ray commented.

"Don't mind her, she just gets frustrated very easily." The stallion heard a male voice say. He turned to see three griffons playing billiards. The one that spoke had a light-grey coat and white feathers that gave him a swept-back look.

"Yeah, I could tell. So, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm Skandranon." The griffon walked up to the pony and introduced himself, holding out a claw.

"I'm Ray." Ray introduced, shaking his claw.

"Nice to meet you, Ray. Here, let me introduce you to the others." He draped an arm around Ray and led him to the two other griffons. One them was female and had a jet-black coat and feathers, with red at the tips of her wings. The other one was a male with a black coat and feathers with a few streaks of green.

"Hey." Ray greeted the two griffons.

The female one ignored him.

"Hey." The other griffon said, being a bit friendlier than the other one. "What's up? The name's Jesus, but most people just call me Jay."

"Nice to meet you, Jay."

"Likewise." Jesus replied. He directed his attention towards the other griffon and draped an arm around her. "And this here is Shade."

"Don't touch me." Shade deadpanned.

The group chatted for a bit(although Shade mostly stayed silent) until Ray decided to try and talk to the three stallions that he saw playing Xbox. After saying his goodbye's, he trotted over to the couch.

"Hey, dude. How's it going? I'm Atom." One of the stallions greeted. His coat was black with a few red swirls while his mane was black, flat and had a few red streaks running through it.

"Pretty good, dude. I'm Ray." Ray sat down with the ponies. He looked at the T.V., they were playing Hoof of Duty: Modern Warpony 3.

"Hey dude, do you wanna play? We could use another player?" One of stallions asked, handing him a controller. He had a light-grey coat and a black mane.

"Sure."

"Cool, the name's Ebony Wings, by the way."

"Hey, quit spamming the Striker." One of the stallions said. He had a night-black coat and a sparkling black mane. Ray noticed that he was wearing a large pair of electronic goggles.

"Fine, I'll use the AK."

'Yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here...' Ray thought to himself...

Next Chapter: Former magician, the Great and Powerful Trixie had been confirmed to be sharing information with C.H.A.O.S. The disgraced musician is being kept at a C.H.A.O.S base for protection. The E.D.S's mission is to infiltrate the base, cause as much damage as possible, and bring back Trixie. Dead or alive.

Authors Note: Yeah, your OC's will be focused on more in the next chapters. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission!

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Okay, here it is, The E.D.S's first mission! Any OC's that were submitted after the last chapter will be included in the one after this.

"Everyone, head over to the briefing room immediately! IMMEDIATELY!" Andromeda's voice boomed through the speakers.

All of the ponies(and griffons) stopped whatever they were were doing and headed over to the briefing room.

"Hey Engi, do you know what's going on?" Ray asked Eugene as they trotted down.

"We're probably gettin' assigned our first mission." The southern stallion replied.

Eventually, all of the members found their way into the briefing room. The room was set up like a large dome: One half was used as a seating area for the squad while the other half had a large screen. A table with a control-panel for the screen was also present. They all took a seat and waited. Eventually, a large, bulky stallion could be seen walking towards the screen, he turned around and faced the squad. He was clearly older than any of the squad, looking like he was in his fifties or sixties. He had a green coat and a red mane that was in a buzz-cut. The commissioner turned on his microphone.

"Alright, maggots. As you may expect, today you are being assigned your first real mission. Now, I'm sure some of you are familiar with the former magician, the Great and Powerful Trixie, correct? Now, you're also probably wondering what the hell this has to do with the mission. Well, it has everything to do with the mission."

The commissioner pressed a button on the control panel and an image of a light blue-ish unicorn mare in magician's outfit appeared on the screen.

"Our informant, who was unfortunately found and killed after giving us this information, has confirmed that she has been sharing important information with the terrorist and occult organization, C.H.A.O.S. She's currently being held at one of their facilities, located on one of the islands near Las Pegasus bay."

He pressed another button on the control panel, an image of a map appeared with an island highlighted by a red X.

"According to our informant, C.H.A.O.S has been using this facility as a base to orchestrate their terrorist operations, as well as their mysterious occult rituals. He managed to provide us with these pictures."

He began flipping through a series of images, each of them showing a dark, industrial looking facility.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the facility, cause as much damage as possible, and bring back the Great and Powerful Trixie. The exact extent of what she's been sharing is still unknown, which is exactly why we need you to bring her back for interrogation."

He pressed another button, a map of the facility's interior appeared. Marked with an X was the middle, which appeared to be round and was connected by wires to the rest of it.

"What you're looking at is the reactor core of the facility. It runs on a highly experimental form of energy. According to our informant, it's extremely unstable. He went as far to say that a well-placed C4 could set the whole facility ablaze. If possible, this area should be targeted. You will be heading there tonight by speedboat in 0-5 hours.

The commissioner turned off the screen.

"Dismissed."

...

The soft *Wrrrrrrrrrr* of the speedboat complimented the quiet darkness of the night. A full moon accompanied by many stars illuminated Princess Luna's night sky. The squad was heading towards their destination by speedboat, armed with all the gear they would need for the mission. The facility began to appear on the horizon.

"So, what's the plan?" Ray asked.

"I think we should be divided into groups, based off of what we're best at." Night Shade suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I think one of these guard towers would be a great spot to set up a overwatch team." Ebony Wings chimed in, looking at a map of the facility that they had been provided.

"Okay, taking over one of those towers should be easy enough, but what about the rest of us?" Cloud Chaser added to the conversation.

"Hm, well, I think we should set up two other teams. One of them should take the quickest route to the reactor to plant some C4. The other one should head towards the room where Trixie is being kept. There's a hanger near the room, so we can take a helicopter and use that to pick up anyone on the guard tower. Sound good?" Atom said, laying out a map in the middle of the boat. He received affirmative answers from the other squad-mates.

"Alright, it looks like we're here." Dano said as the boat stopped.

(Overwatch Team)

As previously discussed by the squad, they had been separated into three teams for this particular mission. Night Shade, Ebony Wings, Dano, and Skandranon made up the overwatch team. Ray, Atom, Moonlight Soul, Night Stalker, Cloud Chaser, Jesus and Eugene formed the mid-range team, their goal was to use an outdoor route to make their way over to the building where Trixie was being held, their weapons would be most effective at taking out any of the guards that were outdoors. Cherry Bomb, Hopscotch, and Shade had formed the close-combat team, since their shotguns would be effective at taking out any guards on their way to the underground reactor core.

"Okay, I'm gonna hack into the door." Dano said, taking out some equipment and using it on the door's control panel. The overwatch team had managed to sneak over to one of the guard towers. They were set up like long, thin rectangles jutting out of the ground, and had several stairways and windows where a guard could keep a look-out. A quiet *beep* could be heard as she successfully unlocked it. "Alright, who wants to go in first?"

"I'll take point." Skandranon volunteered, taking out his silenced M60. The other ponies formed up behind him. The griffon threw the door open and stormed into the tower. They were in a square room with four guard ponies. They were raising up their AK-47's when Skandranon opened fire on them. The rounds from his M60 effortlessly ripped through them, blood splattering on the walls as they were torn to shreds. Within a matter of seconds, the guards had been turned into piles of torn, shredded, and perforated flesh.

"Damn." Dano commented, looking at the carnage.

"What the fuck was that?" They heard a voice say, accompanied by hoofsteps. Two guards descended down the staircase that led into the room. Before the guards even had a chance to react, Night Shade aimed down his sniper rifle's scope and pulled the trigger.

*Boom!*

The 50. caliber round travelled straight into the guard's head. The headshot resulted in a crunchy head-explosion, blood and brain matter splattered all over the walls and stairs. The bullet travelled through the exploded head and went through the other pony's eye-socket. Their lifeless bodies collapsed onto the floor.

Night took out his secondary weapon: A silenced TMP machine pistol. "I'll take point." He said, aiming down the weapon's sights as he trotted up the staircase, the other's following him. He swiftly shot-down any guards that the group came across until they made their way to the roof. From here, they had a good view of the base.

Ebony Wings unfolded his rifle's bipod and mounted it one of the roof's rails. "Alright, when can we start taking down these guards?" He asked, aiming down his scope.

"Not yet, we need to wait until we get the OK from the mid-range team." Dano answered. Each of them were setting up their weapons, waiting for the strike signal.

...

(Close-Combat Team)

The close-combat team stood outside a door to the facility's interior.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Cherry Bomb asked, checking her shotgun.

"I think we should fight our way to the core. There's no way we can be stealthy with these shotguns." Hopscotch said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Shade replied sarcastically.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Shade let out a frustrated growl. "Fine, let's get this over with." She said, turning off the safety on her Spas-12. She fired a shot at the door's lock, blowing it open. The door opened up into a large room, a few tables were in the middle, multiple guards were there as well. The griffon raised up her shotgun and fired a shell.

*Phip!*

The silencer kept the weapon quiet while the round blew a hole in the pony's chest. The other guards began opening fire with their AK-47's. Cherry and Hopscotch stormed into the building to help Shade, kicking over tables to use as cover. The griffon hissed as she felt a bullet enter her shoulder. She dove behind one of the turned-over tables with her squad-mates.

"Bring it, fuckers!" Cherry yelled, poking out of cover and firing two rounds with her shotgun, one of rounds blowing off a limb while the other one was a headshot.

Hopscotch unholstered his shotguns and aimed both of them at the group of guards. He unleashed all four shells, massacring multiple guards. Splattered blood, organs, and brain matter began decorating the walls as the conflict went on.

Cherry yelled as she felt a round go through the table and penetrate a foreleg. "MOTHERFUCKERS!" She shouted in anger. She aimed her shotgun and fired two more shots, killing two more guards. The noise generated by the fight was attracting more guards.

Shade put down her shotgun and switched to her crossbow. She loaded an explosive tipped arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow embedded itself in a guard's throat and exploded, killing a few others. More guard ponies poured into the room, the sound of an alarm accompanying them. "Shit! Maybe this wasn't the best idea." She commented, loading in another arrow.

Cherry took an object out of her combat vest as a sadistic smile appeared on her face. "Let's see how they like THIS!" It was a grey cylinder with wires and tubes filled with chemicals on it. She took out her lighter and lit up the device's fuse. She threw the object at the crowd of hostile ponies. "Everyone, GET DOWN!" The mare called our to her squadmates.

*BOOM!*

The bomb generated a colorful explosion, killing every guard that was still there.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about stealth anymore." Hopscotch commented, the loud ringing of the alarm in the background.

...

(Mid-Range Team)

"Shit! How the hell did we manage to get found already?" Night Stalker asked. The group was making their way towards Trixie's room when they heard the alarm go off. Guards with flashlights were searching the base for intruders.

"Everpony, stay calm. All we need to do is take these guards down and keep going." Moonlight Soul said, aiming down her rifle's scope.

"Yeah, let's try not to attract too much attention to ourselves." Jesus commented, aiming down his silenced MK14's sight. "Night Stalker, can you see them from over here?"

Night Stalker adjusted his goggles. "Yeah, I can see them. Want me to take them down?"

"Yeah, quietly."

Night aimed down his weapon's sight and fired, the silencer keeping his M4 carbine quiet. He managed to take out three of them before they got away. More guards started appearing, heading towards the group and shooting at them.

"Oh crap. Um, fuck it! Open fire!" Ray yelled, aiming and firing in the enemy's direction. "Attack!"

Eugene switched to his scope and began carefully aiming and picking off the guards one-by-one. He removed the sentry gun that he had been carrying and set it up, it's bullets tearing apart guards. The mid-range team charged towards the hostiles.

Cloud Chaser ran surprisingly fast towards the enemy, gunning down guards with his MP5. His extended mags allowed him to fire for extended periods of time, gunning down multiple enemies. He took out his riot shield and used it defend himself from the oncoming barrage of bullets.

Night Stalker used his night-vision goggles to hunt down guards, quietly taking them down with his rifle.

Jesus and Moonlight put away their guns and took out their swords. The griffon ran towards and chopped a pony in half before he could even react. Moonlight levitated her sword and thrusted it into a guards neck.

Eventually, what had started off as a simple sabotage and retrieval mission had turned into an all-out assault.

...

(Overwatch Team)

"...Wow." Ebony Wings commented, looking at the skirmish through his sniper-scope. Suddenly, his radio began emitting a voice.

"Um, I think you can start firing now."

"Yeah, I'd say they'd probably be wanting some support." Dano answered, turning off the safety on on her rifle. She began firing upon the guard ponies.

Skandranon was unloading his M60's bullets onto the enemy when he noticed something flying towards them. "I think we might've attracted some unwanted attention." The griffon observed. An attack helicopter had been deployed to support the guards.

"I'll take care of it." Night Shade said, aiming his Barrett at the chopper. He aimed directly at it's cockpit and began firing on it, it's bullets plowing into it, killing the pilot and damaging it's interior. The vehicle began spinning out of control... Until it slammed directly into the tower. The sound of metal twisting and breaking could be heard as the tower began to wobble.

"Oh crap, this tower's gonna fall over! Put away your guns and hold on!" Skandranon shouted, holding out his arms and lowering himself to the floor. Each of them strapped on their weapons and ran towards the griffon. Dano climbed onto his back while Skandranon took hold of the two stallions in his arms. Despite the extra weight, he managed to fly off of the guard tower just as it toppled over onto it's side.

...

(Close-combat Team)

"Alright... Is this it?" Shade asked. She and the other two that were with her had managed to fight their way to the reactor core. It resembled a large cylinder that reached from the floor up to the ceiling with several pumps around it. A green glow was coming out of the middle of the device.

"Yeah, that's it." Cherry Bomb answered, looking at a map. "Some C4 should be able to take care of it."

"I've got it covered." Shade responded, setting up three C4 packs around the core.

"Alright, we just need to detonate them from a safe distance." Hopscotch chimed in.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get out of here. There's a shortcut that we can use to meet up with the others." Cherry said, putting away her map. "We just need to take the emergency elevator and it'll take us right up to the exit."

...

"There's too many of'em!" Eugene yelled, reloading his rifle. He sentry gun had ran out of ammo and he was running out of rifle rounds as well.

"Stay calm! All we need to do is clear out these guards! Trixie isn't too far from here!" Atom yelled back, mowing down targets with his silenced UMP45.

Jesus and Moonlight were continuing to slice apart enemies with their swords. The griffon flew towards one and sliced off all of his legs. While the poor guard was screaming in pain, he decapitated him with a single, swift strike. Moonlight was impaling and stabbing away at guards when she felt a few bullets shred through her hind legs.

"Aaaaaah!" The mare screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground.

Eugene heard a scream and looked behind him, seeing Moonlight on the ground, bleeding. "Ah got ya'!" He shouted, putting away his rifle. He ran up to the injured pony and picked her up in his forelegs. He unholstered his magnum and levitated it to defend the two of them.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Night Stalker yelled, gunning down hostiles with his M4. A *click!* could be heard as his weapon ran out ammo. "Shit!" he shouted, realizing that had used his last magazine. He took out his Glock 18 and began using it instead. He unclipped an incendiary grenade and threw it at the guards, lighting a few on fire.

Atom had been staying in one spot with Ray, using a piece of iron as cover while they mowed down hostiles. "We're not gonna last much longer like this!" Atom yelled, loading his last mag into his gun.

Ray launched another grenade at the targets. "I know! Just keep on firing, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

...

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Shade asked. They had taken the emergency elevator to reach the exterior of the base. The three were standing outside of a small structure.

"Yeah, this is definitely the spot." Cherry responded. The mare strapped her shotgun onto her back and picked up an AK-47 off the ground. "Okay, I'll blow open the door." She said, taping one of her home-made explosives to the door. "Stand back."

*Boom!*

The door was blown right off of it's hinges. Before they could even react, Cherry gunned down the group of guards that were in there, leaving only one left: A blue unicorn mare. Cherry trotted into the room. Trixie looked terrified, blood from the fallen guards had gotten on her coat and she was cowering in a corner.

"C-Cherry Bomb? I-is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now GET UP!" Cherry yelled, grabbing her by her horn and lifting her up onto her hooves. The unicorn cried out in pain.

"Cherry, w-we used to be friends, remember?"

"That was before you sided with C.H.A.O.S, Trixie." She spat her name with venom.

"But you have to understand! I was poor, I was barely able to feed myself, I need-" Before she could finish, Cherry brought down the stock of her rifle onto Trixie's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Shade, can you carry her?

"Yeah." The griffon replied flatly, picking up the unconscious mare in her arms.

"Alright, what's next?" Hopscotch asked.

"We need to head over to the hangar and take a transport helicopter. We can use that to pick up the others and get the hell out of here." Cherry responded, putting away the AK and equipping her shotgun.

"Where's the hangar?"

"It's very close, to the left of where we are now. Just follow me."

The three began making their way over to the hangar. After traveling a short distance and taking down a few guards, they found themselves in a room loaded with vehicles.

"Okay, we need something that can carry the whole squad." Hopscotch said, holstering his shotguns.

"How about this?" Cherry asked, tapping her hoof on the hull of a large multi-rotor transport helicopter.

"Yeah, I think that'll work."

...

Skandranon and the other's landed as close to the others as possible. The conflict was slowly turning out in the E.D.S's favor. There were only around six guards left, and the two main objectives had already been completed. The overwatch team formed up with the mid-range team.

"How are things going?" Night Shade asked, taking up a sniping position next to Atom.

"Pretty good, there's only a few left." The stallion replied, firing at the last few remaining guards with his two five-seven handguns.

"Hey, do y'all see that?" Eugene asked. The southern pony was still carrying a wounded Moonlight Soul in his forelegs. A transport helicopter could be seen flying towards them.

"Yeah, I see it." Cloud Chaser said, forming up with the rest of the squad. The helicopter landed near the group. It's doors opened to reveal the three other E.D.S members and an unconscious Trixie, Shade was piloting the vehicle.

"Yes! Now we can finally get of here!" An excited Moonlight said, her forelegs still wrapped around Eugene's neck as he carried her. After killing the last few guards, they all poured into the helicopter...

...

Moonlight slowly opened her eyes, instantly hearing the helicopters rotors. She stirred a bit, realizing that she was in a sleeping Eugene's forelegs. All of the other members were awake, although barely so. A thought popped into the mare's head.

"Hey guys, do you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Answers along those lines were what she received from the E.D.S's.

"We just completed our first mission together, that calls for some kind of celebration, don't you think?"

"You know what? I'd say it does." Answers along those lines were also what she received(as well as a few groans from Shade and Night Shade). Moonlight smiled and nuzzled her head into Eugene's chest, eventually falling asleep.

Shade took a detonator out of one of her pockets. "Hey, I almost forget." She commented, smiling. She pressed the button, In the distance, a fiery blast could be seen rising from the ground.

Next Chapter: The squad interrogates Trixie, learning more about C.H.A.O.S and their goals. After that, E.D.S decide to relax after a job well-done with a party in celebration of their first victory. Friendships will be made, relationships will be developed, and much more!

Author's Note: Well, what did you all think? Yeah, I will try to focus more on the Oc's development in the next chapters. Their personalities and specializations will play a larger role in these next chapters. Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship, Love, and alcohol

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Okay, let's get something out of the way here. The last chapter kinda sucked, there was no character development and I pretty much stripped away your characters personalities and it was just a mess. Anyways, I will try much harder to focus on character development instead of just straight-up action and stuff. And as always be sure to review, favorite, alert and all that good stuff.

The loud whirring of the transport helicopter slowly came to a stop as it landed in front of the E.D.S base. A barely-awake Shade looked behind her at the rest of her squad-mates, who had already fallen asleep. "Hey guys, wake up!" She called out.

A series of groans and yawns greeted the griffon as they awoke. "Are we at the base?" Ebony Wings asked, his eyes half closed.

"Yeah, now get up, I'm tired as hell and I want to go to bed." Shade replied, getting up out of the pilots seat. Eventually, the whole group was heading back to their home. Eugene carried the wounded Moonlight in his forelegs as he walked, while shade carried a sleeping Trixie on her back.

"Well, look who's back. I'm amazed that all of you survived! Judging from the reports of an explosion in the distance by Las Pegasus residents, I'd say you must have done your job well." The Commissioner said, welcoming the squad into the base alongside Andromeda. "Were you able to find Trixie?"

"She's right here." Shade walked into the base with the others, carrying the former magician in her arms.

"H... Hm?" Trixie stirred as she opened her eyes. "W-where am I? And w-why does my head hurt?" She asked, looking around. Shade set her down at a wall.

The Commissioner trotted up to the azure unicorn. "You're in the Equestria Defense Force base, and you are in a lot of trouble missy."

Trixie's eyes widened as she remembered what happened. She lunged and wrapped her forelegs around one of the Commissioner's own. "Please don't put me in jail! I-I was poor, I was barely able to feed myself! They gave me money for telling them what they wanted to hear, b-but they never said what it was for! Please, I promise I'll never do it again!" She pleaded, tears beginning to leak out of her purple eyes.

The Commissioner gave an annoyed look. "And why should I believe a word of what you're saying?"

"Why would I work for them if I didn't need to?" She looked around desperately. "C-Cherry Bomb! We used to be friends, remember? Would I have any reason to work with them?"

Cherry let out a sigh and crossed her forelegs. "Well, I guess not..."

"See? Please, don't throw me in jail, I'm begging you, I'll do anything!" Trixie cried into the older pony's foreleg.

The Commissioner sighed. "You're too pathetic to throw in jail."

"So you'll let me go?" She asked, looking up at stallion.

"On one condition, you'll have to tell us EVERYTHING that you've told C.H.A.O.S, whatever they told you, and anything else that you might've learned."

Trixie removed herself from his leg. "I... I'm not sure if I should. They said they'd find and kill me if I told anyone else."

"You're safe here, now just tell us."

"I... I'm scared."

"If you don't mind, I think I might be able to get the information." One of the E.D.S's spoke up. The Commissioner looked to see Atom walking towards him. "We're gonna need someplace were we can be alone, though."

"Alright, as long as you're able to get the info. Take her wherever you need." The Commissioner allowed.

"You don't need to worry about that, Sir." He reassured. "Alright, just follow me, babe." The pony trotted to wherever he was headed with Trixie at his side.

'Did he just call me babe?' The unicorn thought. As they trotted, Trixie looked next to her at Atom. She blushed as she looked at stallion's muscles and (as much as she tried to resist the urge) his flanks. She blushed harder as her eyes directed themselves to something a bit lower. Atom smiled, pretending not to notice as she visually ate him up.

"Alright, here we are, babe." The stallion welcomed her into the recreation room.

Trixie was puzzled. "Where are we?" She asked, confused. To her, the room looked more like a lounge or an arcade than anything that would be in a military base.

"This is the base's recreation room, it's where we go whenever we feel like relaxing." Atom explained, taking a seat on the sofa. "C'mon, take a seat." He patted a spot next to him.

The mare hesitated, but sat down with him.

Atom casually draped a foreleg around the unicorn, causing her to blush. "So, what exactly did you tell them?"

Trixie shrunk into the sofa. "I shouldn't say, they said they'd kill me if I told anypony."

Atom smiled and slowly moved his muzzle closer to the mare's. "Hey, it's alright, babe. You're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Trixie could nearly feel herself melting as she looked into his purple eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt strangely safe as she looked at him. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"They wanted to know about anything involving Canterlot, any events or anything that was happening. I also told them about all social gatherings that are going on. They pretty much wanted to know whatever they could about what was happening. They also payed me to go into Canterlot to sneak around Celestia's castle. All they learned from that is how the castle works, and whatever goes on in it."

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear, babe." Atom said, getting up off of the couch. She led the pony back to the Commissioner and Andromeda(everyone else had went to their bedrooms) "She told me everything."

"Good work. What did you find out?"

Atom trotted over to The Commissioner and relayed everything that he learned.

"Interesting... Now, what are we going to do with you?" The Commissioner turned towards Trixie.

"Please, I promise I won't do anything like that ever again!" Trixie begged.

"You said you only did it because you were poor, right?"

The unicorn nodded.

"Okay... Trixie, how would you like to have a job here?"

"D-do you really mean it?" Trixie asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, you can work alongside Andromeda."

"YES!" Trixie shouted, a grin appearing on her face.

"WHAT!" Andromeda yelled.

"Thank you, so much! I promise you won't regret it!"

"B-but daddy! Why sh-"

"No buts! From now on, you will be sharing your office with Trixie during work hours and she'll be helping you during your jobs." The Commissioner instructed his daughter.

Andromeda gave an angered sigh and trotted over to her office.

"Alright, you'll be working first thing tomorrow." The stallion instructed.

"Thank you, so much! Where am I going to sleep?"

"Hm, you can't stay in any of the empty bedrooms, perhaps-"

"She can stay with me." Atom volunteered.

"Alright, sounds like we've got everything sorted out. You two are dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Atom said, trotting off to his room with Trixie.

The two eventually made it to the bedroom. "Um... There's only one bed." She observed, looking around his room. It contained a bed, sofa, desk, mini-fridge and a TV.

"Yeah, I know. You don't mind sharing it, right?" Atom asked, putting away all of his equipment and taking off his combat vest.

"I... I suppose not."

"Alright, are you tired?" The stallion climbed into bed and let out a yawn. "Cause' I could really go for some sleep right now." He added, pulling the blanket over himself and nuzzling his head into a pillow.

Trixie yawned. "Yes, I've had a rather strenuous day, as I'm sure you could imagine." She replied, smiling. The mare climbed into bed with Atom and pulled the blanket over herself. She nuzzled her head into a pillow and soon fell into a deep sleep.

...

Night Shade rubbed his eyes as he awoke, clearing up his blurry vision. He reached out and turned on his lamp, illuminating a room that would otherwise be pitch-black, since it lacked any windows. The pony sat at the edge of his bed on his haunches and let out a sigh. He looked over at his clock: 1:30.

"Huh, I guess I must have slept in." He commented, getting up. After washing up(every bedroom had it's own mini-bathroom) and putting on his vest, he trotted out. He decided to head over to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

As the stallion trotted closer to the room, he began to hear what sounded like music coming from it's direction. Interested, he listened closer and could definitely hear music.

"Oh... You've got to be kidding me." He said as he walked into the cafeteria. There was indeed a party going on. There were multiple speakers that were blasting techno music and tables with chairs were set up around the room. all of the E.D.S members in the room, talking with eachother and enjoying themselves.

...

The loud beat of the techno music pulsated through the room as the squad-mates chatted and relaxed. All of the members were hanging out with friends, some of them forming their own cliques.

Skandranon and Jesus sat at a table, two of the beers that the squad had managed to get ahold of in their claws. The two of them had been close friends ever since they met, having a bit in common in terms of species and personality.

"Hey dude, when are you gonna talk to Shade?" Jesus asked before taking a sip of his Hoofweiser.

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about." He lied.

"Dude, don't play dumb with me. I see the way you stare at her flanks when she isn't looking."

Skandranon blushed harder. "I... I don't know, Jay, I'm not good with women." He admitted before guzzling down the rest of his beer. The griffon was always a bit awkward when it came to the opposite sex. He knew how to act around them, but was shy when it came to discussing his feelings.

"C'mon dude, she's sitting there all alone. She looks like she could use some company." Jesus replied, gesturing towards the table that Shade was sitting at. The female griffon was sitting alone at a table and occasionally taking sips from a glass of water, looking like she wasn't having much fun. It looked to be quite the opposite, really.

"Well, I guess she does look kinda lonely." Skandranon said. He hated seeing his comrades in any state of distress, despite his own self-esteem issues. "You know... You're right, I'm gonna try talking to her."

"Good luck, bro. And hey, if you play your cards right, you might not be staying a virgin for much longer." Jesus added, winking at his friend.

Skandranon's cheeks flushed hot red at his friends remark. Ignoring it, he walked over to Shade's table. The female griffon merely clacked her beak in slight annoyance and a bit of surprise as well.

"Um, hi Shade. You don't mind if I sit with you, right?"

"I guess not." She replied, staring down at her glass. Skandranon smiled and took a seat across from her.

"So... How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright, I guess."

"Yeah..." The griffon desperately tried to think of something else to say to his crush. "U-um you look really pretty today!" He blurted out. He covered his beak and blushed in embarrassment. 'Why did I just say that?' Skandranon thought to himself. He was usually pretty calm around women, but this one was different.

Shade looked up from her cup. "...Thanks?" She replied.

"Um... Your welcome?" Skandranon nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "So... There's still a few beers left, if you wanted one."

Shade raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"N-no, of course not! I was just wondering if you wanted any."

"I don't drink." She replied flatly.

"Oh, um... Okay. Why don't you drink? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Shade sighed. "I don't like to talk about that."

"Oh, alright. So... What made you decide to join the Squad?" Skrandranon thought up something that usually made for a good story.

"I don't like to talk about that either."

"Alright..."

"He looks like he's doing okay over there." Jesus said to nopony in particular as he watched the two chat from his table. He looked around the room for any mares that he might be able to try his luck with. He spotted Cherry Bomb grabbing a beer. "Mmm, she's pretty hot." He commented, getting up from his chair to try out the old Jesus-charm on her. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hm? Oh, hi Jesus." Cherry responded, turning around to greet him.

"Hello to you too. Has anyone ever told you that you're the hottest mare they've ever seen?"

Cherry laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Sorry, but I'm not into griffons, hon."

"Really? You know, griffons have the lower half a lion, so if you've ever wanted to know what feels like to get-Ack!" Cherry silenced him with a swift hoof to the balls. The griffon clutched his crotch and doubled over in pain(a kick to the balls is the equivalent of giving birth 156 times and breaking every bone in your body twice). The mare laughed and trotted away.

"LOOK WHAT AH BROUGHT IN!" They all heard a pony in a southern accent say. They looked to Eugene and Ray bringing in kegs of Sweet Apple Acre's hard cider.

"And there's more than enough for everyone!" Ray shouted, grabbing two bottles.

...

A perfect example of one of the cliques that was formed were the four Bros. There was Ebony Wings, the friendly, reserved bro that really only speaks when spoken too. Then there was Night Stalker, the quietest bro who always wears his goggles for whatever reason. Next up is Hopscotch: The confident, calm and so-strong-it's-kinda-scary bro. Last and certainly not least, was Atom: The nice, confident, sexy ladies-man bro.

Ebony was trying to play his cello, although that wasn't exactly easy with the loud music playing. Night Stalker was fiddling with his goggles, Hopscotch was chugging a bottle of hard cider, and Atom was in deep thought about something.

No matter what, Atom couldn't get the thought of the Azure unicorn out of his head. Those gorgeous purple eyes, that adorable smile, those curvy flanks...

"Hey dude, snap out of it!" The stallion was shaken out of his daydreaming by Hopscotch.

"Hm? Oh, hey Hopscotch." Atom absent-mindedly greeted his friend.

"Dude, you were daydreaming again... And also you have a boner."

"What?" Atom looked down to see that his "Atom Jr." had indeed gone hard. The stallion blushed and tried to his erection with his hooves. "Um, uh..."

"You were thinking about Trixie again, weren't you?"

Atom looked down. "...Yes."

"Hm... You really like her, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"I saw her at Andromeda's desk on the way here. Go get'er, man."

Atom smiled. "Will do, hops." He said, getting up out of his seat. He trotted out of the party room and headed over to Andromeda's office. Eventually he spotted the former magician working as the secretary in Andromeda's usual spot.

"Hi Trixie." Atom greeted, trotting up in front of the desk.

"Hm? Oh, hello Atom." Trixie greeted, stacking a few papers.

"Hey, me and the others are having a party to celebrate the squad's first victory, I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"I'd love to, but I'm busy at the moment, Andromeda's putting me on secretary duty."

"Oh... Well nopony really calls anyway, so I'm sure it won't make much of a difference."

"I know, it's just that it's my first day on the job and I-"

"Atom, are you distracting Trixie from her work?" Andromeda trotted in the room, cutting off the azure pony.

"Andromeda, is it alright if Trixie comes over to the party?"

She put a hoof up to her chin. "Mmmm... I'm not sure..."

"Pleeeease?" Trixie begged, giving Andromeda her best puppy-dog eyes.

The leather-clad mare sighed. "Alright, you have two hours."

"Eeeeeee!" Trixie gave a squeal of delight and jumped out of her seat, giving Atom a hug. She blushed when she realized what she was doing and sheepishly unwrapped her forelegs from the stallion, laughing nervously.

Atom laughed at her adorable embarrassment. "Just follow me, babe." Trixie smiled and stayed close to him as they trotted. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly led you to having to do what you did?"

The unicorn looked down. "I used to be a traveling magician. One day, I decided to do a show at Ponyville, and a certain unicorn and her friends thought that my stage-persona was my actual personality. There was an Ursa-Minor attack... And I'd rather not get into the rest. My reputation was ruined, C.H.A.O.S took notice of my situation, and I'm sure you can guess what happened afterwords."

"Hm... Yeah, I understand. Sometimes desperate situations can lead us to do desperate things."

"Yes, I suppose they do." Trixie agreed. She turned her head to look at him, Atom did the same. The two ponies stopped in the hallway, just staring into eachother's eyes. As if by some invisible, magnetic force, their muzzles moved closer until they met in kiss. The two ponies wrapped their forelegs around eachother's necks and closed their eyes, savoring the taste and feelings of their tongue's locking. After around ten minutes they finally separated.

"Trixie... I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but I like you, alot."

"I really like you too, Atom. Does this mean that we're..." She tried to think of the right word to use. "...Official?"

"I would like that alot, Trixie."

"I would like that too, Atom."

...

"So... Do you like any of the stallions here?" Moonlight asked, sitting next to Dano. Her hind legs were wrapped in bandages from the injuries that she sustained, but the healing spell that she casted was speeding up the healing process to the point where she could walk with minimal pain. The two mares were both drinking, despite Dano being under-age.

The younger mare blushed, but scooted her chair closer to Moonlight's to make their conversation more private. "Between the two of us, I think Cloud Chaser's pretty cute." She admitted. Moonlight was pretty much the only pony that she was open to.

The older mare giggled. "You know what? He's not a bad looking guy. Are you gonna try talking to him?"

"Maybe... I don't know, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Dano, why wouldn't he like you?"

"Well, he's twenty and I'm only seventeen, would it even be legal?"

Moonlight laughed. "Of course it would be legal, it's only a three year age difference. Besides, I'm pretty sure that stallion his age would be into somepony like you. C'mon, he's right over there."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him later. You know, you haven't told me which stallions you like yet."

The older mare smiled. "Ever since Eugene saved me... I don't know, I just can't take my eyes off him. I never noticed how hot he was before. Those dreamy eyes, those nice muscles, that big, juicy..."

"Okay, too much information!" Dano interrupted, snapping Moonlight out of her trance.

"Heh, sorry. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I still haven't properly thanked him yet. In fact, I'm gonna go do just that, I'm sure that'll give you plenty of time to talk with Cloudy." Moonlight replied, winking at her friend.

"Alright, good luck!" Dano called out to her friend, who was trotting towards Eugene. The southern stallion was standing near the kegs of cider alongside Ray.

"Hey there, Engi." Moonlight greeted.

"Howdy Midnight!" Eugene cheerfully greeted, tipping his ever-present hardhat.

"Yeah, howdy. Eugene, I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. If it wasn't for you, I might not be here right now."

The orange unicorn blushed. "Awww, shucks! Don't think nuthin' of it, sugarcube! Ah was just doin' what any good stallion would do."

The medic smiled at his modesty. She trotted up to him and nuzzled his neck. "I really mean it, Engi. Not only that, but you're just a really sweet pony." She said, wrapping her forelegs around his neck in a hug.

Eugene's cheeks further heated up at her affection, but he returned the hug. "W-why thank ya' kindly."

For a little while the two ponies stayed like that, enjoying the warmth that their bodies provided. Moonlight breathed in through her nose, taking in his orangey scent. They both wore warm blushes on their cheeks as they separated. "Engi, do you want to go and talk, just the two of us? I'd really to get to know you better."

Eugene smiled. "Ah'd like to get ta' know you better too, sugarcube."

"How about at that table over there?" The mare gestured towards one of the few tables that was still vacant.

"Ah think that'll do just fine."

The two ponies trotted over and took a seat across from eachother.

"So, Engi, tell me about yourself. How did you end up joining the squad?" Moonlight said, resting her head on her forehooves while she looked at him.

A pang of sadness hit Eugene. "To be honest, ah don't like talkin' about mah past, ah think it's better ta' live in the present."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It ain't nuthin' ta' be sorry about, sugarcube. How are you likin' the job so far?"

"It's pretty alright. I kinda wish I didn't have to do so much combat, I prefer healing wounds rather than inflicting them."

"Yeah, ah know how that feels. Ah ain't a big fan of killin' either, but ah guess it's just somethin' we gotta do in the force. When ah got mah degree in engineering, ah wanted to use it to help build new homes and make ponies happy... But ah guess ah'm doing the exact opposite now, huh?"

Moonlight sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. But think about it, we're defending Equestria and the princesses from those who would try to hurt them and their people. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

Eugene smiled. "You know what? Ah think it's something to be real proud of. It's kinda been eatin' me up inside, the thought of killin' other ponies, but it feels good to finally talk to somepony about it. Thanks, Moonlight."

Moonlight smiled. a warm, fuzzy feeling built up in her. She put a hoof on Eugene's own. "You're welcome, Eugene. If you ever need somepony to talk to, I'm right here."

"And if ya' ever need somepony to talk to, ah'll be right here for ya too."

Dano giggled, watching the encounter from her table. She drank the last of her cider, grabbed another bottle and trotted over to Cloud Chaser. The stark-white Pegasus was bobbing his head to the beat of the music, he didn't seem to be talking with anypony.

"Um, hi Cloud." Dano nervously greeted, blushing at the sight of her crush.

"Hm? Oh, hi Dano! What's up?" He greeted, smiling at the younger Pegasus.

"Oh, nothing much is up." Dano nervously brushed at the ground with a hoof. "So... What's been going on for you lately?"

"Not much, same as always. I like the way you did your mane." Cloud pointed at her mane, which she had combed over to one side, covering one of her eyes in way similar to his own style.

Dano blushed heavily. "Oh, um, thank you."

"So..." Cloud tried to think of something to say. 'Heh, she's cute when she's embarrassed.' He thought to himself. "Hey, aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" He asked jokingly, gesturing towards the bottle of cider she was holding.

"Last time I checked, you're not twenty-one either." The mare replied, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away."

Cloud Chaser took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out to dinner, or maybe a movie or something together, sometime?"

Dano's eyes widened. "A-are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He replied, his cheeks flushing.

"Yes!" She yelled, wrapping her forelegs around the stallion's neck.

...

Unlike most of the other E.D.S's, Cherry Bomb had preferred to keep to herself. She took another sip of her cider, her seventh bottle. So far, only one thought had been on her mind, a certain very-large stallion. She stared at Hopscotch when he wasn't looking, taking in every detail of his massive form. Eventually, she made up her mind and trotted over to him.

"Hey there, hopscotch." Cherry greeted.

"Hey Cherry, I gotta say, you're looking even hotter than usual." Hopscotch greeted back.

Cherry laughed. "Well, you're lookin' pretty hot yourself. To be honest, I didn't know muscles could even get that big." She said, brushing his shoulder with the hoof.

"Heh, that's not even the biggest part of me." He said, adding a wink.

The mare smiled suggestively and raised an eyebrow. "Reeeaaally?" She asked. Under normal circumstances, a comment like that would earn a stallion a hoof to the face, but she felt different about this one, the cider was probably making her less aggressive as well.

"Wanna see?"

"Let's try not to get ahead of ourselves, hon. Although, I will admit that you're easily the best looking guy here."

"And I'm more than willing to admit that you're easily the sexiest mare here." He retorted, moving up closer to her. The red-maned mare looked at him. Normally, she would kick a stallion's flank to next week for flirting with her like that, but she felt good around him, a bit horny too, although that could be attributed to the alcohol. She stared at the bulky earth pony and allowed her lust to take over.

"You know what? This might just be the alcohol talking, but if you take me over to my room, I might be willing test that claim of yours." She said, brushing his chest with a hoof flirtatiously.

Hopscotch draped a foreleg around her. "You lead the way, baby."

"Will do." Cherry confirmed, drunkenly trotting alongside him. Eventually the two made it over to the mare's bedroom. The room itself looked like a chemical lab, there was a table in the middle with beakers, test-tubes and many of the ingredients that the mare used to create her home-made explosives. She moved her work-table and materials away from her bed. She closed and locked the door behind them.

"Alright, are we go-Mmmf!" Hopscotch was cut off as Cherry mashed her lips up against his own. He closed his eyes as their tongues wrestled for dominance, he gripped onto her flanks with his hooves. They both unzipped eachother's vests, wanting to feel their soft fur. Their mouths went at it for at least 20 minutes before they finally separated.

Cherry looked down. "Oh wow, you weren't kidding."

"Do you like what you see?"

"Very much. C'mon, let's get started." She collapsed onto the bed on her back. Hopscotch climbed on top of her, holding himself up with his forehooves.

"Are you ready?"

Cherry Nodded.

"Alright." Hopscotch allowed his body to collapse onto his partner's, pushing himself into her. The mare grimaced a bit in pain at the size of what was getting put in her, but the pain was soon replaced by a pleasant, warm feeling in her mare-hood. The stallion began thrusting forward with his lower half.

"Alright, keep going! You're doing good..." She yelled, the sweet feeling in her loins turned into ecstasy that built up in her lower body, waiting to explode onto the rest of her. Hopscotch gladly complied with request as he started thrusting deeper into her. Cherry moaned as she felt a rush of bliss move through her body. The stallion started pumping faster into her, a rush of ecstasy fueling him. Cherry took hold of his neck and pushed upward with her lower half as well. The bed shook and creaked their rhythm.

The two must have been at least an hour into it before they finally finished. Hopscotch pulled himself out and rested next to her on his back. They were both drenched in eachother's sweat, panting. "So, did I deliver?" He panted, smiling as he looked over at his partner.

"Yeah, that was great!" She confirmed, resting her head on Hopscotch's chest. "So... What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, wanna sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Nah, it's still kinda early and I don't wanna screw up my sleep cycle. Do you wanna talk about stuff?"

"Sure, what kinda stuff?"

"How about ourselves? I mean, we already had sex, we may well get to know eachother a bit."

Hopscotch laughed and sat up, Cherry wrapped her forelegs around his waist rested her head on his side. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, tell me about yourself, Hopscotch."

"Well, I was born behind Canterlot's walls, my mother died soon after I was born. The royal guards helped my father raise and train me to become one of them. I pretty much spent all of my time indoors, training. I decided to join the Defense Force after five years in service."

"Interesting. I was born into the Cherry Family, so I was expected to work on the farm. I was more interested in fireworks though, so that's what I worked on most of the time. Later, I got a job as Trixie's pyrotechnics consultant. And that's pretty much how I made a living before joining the squad."

"Sounds like you had a better childhood than mine."

"Not really. My parents were always very... Restrictive. They barely ever let me leave the farm, they never let me go out on my own. they never let me hang around colts, and they always tried to shelter me."

"I guess you have a point there. You know, we should do this more often."

"What, getting drunk off our flanks and fucking?" Cherry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that." Hopscotch replied, giving her a nuzzle.

"Yeah... Hopscotch, I really like you. I kinda want to be more than just, well, friends with benefits."

"You mean you want us to be a couple?"

"Sure, I don't see why we couldn't be."

Hopscotch smiled. "Yeah, I could see that working out. Wanna have sex again?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow, I'm all spent. Wanna head back over to the party?"

"Sure, but I think we should take a shower first."

...

Andromeda trotted into the Cafeteria and took a look around. "How daddy allows this to happen is beyond me." She mumbled. She spotted a cooler loaded with cider and smiled. "Of course, that shouldn't stop me from having a bit of fun, no?" She grabbed a bottle and held it in a forehoof as she walked about. Eventually, something caught her eye: A stallion. His coat and mane were both black, and he wore a large pair of electronic goggles.

"Hey there, handsome. Night Stalker, isn't it?" She greeted, walking up behind him.

The stallion turned around. "Hm? Oh, hey Andromeda. Yeah, that's my name. Do you need anything?" He asked coldly.

Andromeda couldn't help being somewhat taken aback by his attitude. Usually stallions were tripping over their own hooves when they tried to talk to her. "No, I don't need anything, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Um... You know, stuff."

"Actually, I don't know."

"Well... Why are you wearing those goggles? It's not like you're in combat or anything."

"They keep me from going blind."

Andromeda looked down in embarrassment. "I... Didn't know that." She looked up at him. For some reason, his emotional distance from her and his coldness was only making her feel more attracted to him.

"It's alright, I'd prefer to wear these either way. Anyways, it's interesting that you'd ask me that since it looks that suit of yours doesn't serve much of a purpose outside of combat." He replied, taking note of her leather body-suit.

"To be honest, I don't know why I wear this. I guess I just wear it for the hell of it, I guess."

"Interesting... Well, I'm leaving, this par-"

"Why are you leaving?" The mare interrupted, putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"Parties aren't exactly my thing." He replied flatly, getting up and trotting away. Andromeda was left feeling flustered, and very interested in this mysterious pony.

...

Ebony Wings closed and locked the door behind him as he walked into his bedroom. He carefully put his cello into it's case and leaned it against a wall. Even though he liked a good party, being left in a relatively small room with loud music and lots of other people for a long period of time usually just left him with a headache.

The pony sat on the bed on his haunches and let out a sigh. He looked next to him at a shelf. He opened it and looked around, smiling at what he eventually found: A photo. It was a photo of himself standing alongside the most beautiful mare he had ever seen: Octavia. It was a photo that they had taken together when they first met at an instrument shop. He let out another sigh.

"Maybe one day..."

He put away the photo and grabbed his cello from it's case. He gently began moving the bow across the strings as he played smooth, calming sonata that Octavia had taught him before they had to go their separate ways. After the song was done, he put the cello away and climbed onto his bed. He turned off the lights, pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes.

...

Atom and Trixie both stumbled into the stallion's bedroom, the two of them both being drunk on the many bottles of cider that they drank. So far, there was only one thought that was on their minds. Trixie rested on the bed, and gave him a seductive smile.

"You know, I haven't really thanked you for being so good to me. Why don't you come over and let me?" She slurred, resting on her side in a way that made a certain part of her body very visible.

Atom grinned. "Well, how could I ever refuse an offer like that?" He grabbed a box from under his bed and took out a condom.

"Mmm, I see someone came prepared." The unicorn remarked.

"I always come prepared." He replied, putting an emphasis on the word "come" the only a drunken pony could find alluring. He climbed on top of Trixie and got started. The mare moaned at the sudden entering and wrapped her forelegs around his neck. He started slow, gently pushing it in and out.

"Ohh, that's good. A little bit harder, please."

Atom started thrusting harder into her, a pleasurable warmth manifesting in the loins. After a good half-hour he flipped over, leaving Trixie on top. "Alright, your turn, babe."

She started pushing forward with her lower body, pulses of bliss moved through them as they made love, the bed creaking to the rhythm of their sex. The couple stayed in that position until they finished. Trixie rolled off her partner, panting and covered in sweat. "Atom, you were incredible!" She panted, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I? You weren't bad yourself though."

"Thanks, sweetie. Would you like to do it again, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Atom replied, taking off the used rubber and tossing it into the trash. He wrapped his forelegs around his girlfriend while she cuddled up with him.

"I love you, Atom."

"I love you too, Trixie."

Next Chapter: Rumors of a C.H.A.O.S attack on Ponyville have been floating around. Mayor Mare, not willing to take any chances, hires the E.D.S to guard the town until the situation can be sorted out.

Authors Note: Yes, Trixie is now a member of E.D.S. Well, she'll stay at the base, but still. Anyways, I think this chapter came out pretty good, all of the characters seemed to have their moments and I think i'm doing a pretty good job with development as well. And also if it feels like your character didn't get much time, then don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it. Anyways, This is kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony. And remember to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Ponyville! Part one

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. As with the previous chapter, I will continue to focus on character development and building on their relationships. I had to split it into two parts because it would take too long to write the whole thing. And also if you are reading this story could you please leave a goddamn review! Seriously, out of the 12 or whatever of you guys I only get 6 freaking reviews? What the hell is that shit? If your OC is in this story, then leave a fucking review! Seriously, I'm writing an entire damn story with your characters! The very least that you could do for me is to leave a damn comment to tell me how I'm doing! Or if not, then just PM me! It's not that fucking difficult!

Love is a strange thing. On one hoof, it can grant ponies happiness and joy that they otherwise wouldn't have been able to experience. On the other hoof, it can break hearts and lead to ponies acting like total dumb-asses. Sometimes, it can be a bit in between, such was not the case in the E.D.S base.

Ray trotted into the base's cafeteria to grab some breakfast. It had been about a week since the party, and a week since the E.D.S had gone on any sort of mission. All of the party supplies had been removed, thus putting the room in it's usual, boring state. The stallion took a seat with the four bros, or rather the three bros since Hopscotch was sitting with Cherry Bomb at another table.

Most of the other other stallions were sitting with their girlfriends. Cloud Chaser was sitting with Dano seated on his lap, Hopscotch had Cherry Bomb's forelegs wrapped around his torso while he ate, Trixie and Atom were passionately making out on top of a table, and Moonlight and Eugene had finished their breakfast and were cuddling up, looking very out-of-place. The latter had only recently become a couple when Moonlight admitted her feelings to the southern stallion when they were hanging out once(rushed explanations FTW!) Skandranon was sitting with Shade, although she was being as distant as ever. Everyone that was still single(with the exception of Skandranon and Shade) were all sitting at one table together.

"So... Any ideas as to when we're getting assigned a new job?" Ray asked, taking a bite out of his pancake.

Night Shade shrugged. "I don't know, probably not soon. To be honest, this place feels more like a college campus or something than a military base."

"Yeah, if this C.H.A.O.S thing is really that big of a threat, they why aren't they sending us to do anything about it?" Ebony Wings chimed in.

"Yeah, I could-

"Attention! Everypony is to report to the briefing room in an hour!" Andromeda's voice blasted through the speakers.

"Huh, I guess we may have spoken too soon." Jesus commented.

...

"Alright, Maggots. I'm sure that most of you have heard the rumors of an upcoming C.H.A.O.S attack on Ponyville." The Commissioner began.

He pressed a button on the screen's control panel that showed a map of the town.

"Now, Mayor Mare has hired all of you to guard Ponyville while the situation can be researched and resolved."

He pressed another button, The screen showed Ponyville's Mayor in a very explicit position. Some of the squad-members started laughing, others started turning away in disgust, and others gagged.

"Okay, now your job is to- Why is everybody laughing? What's so damn funny?" The aged stallion turned around. "What the hell! How'd that get on there?"

He started frantically pressing the control panel's buttons. More sexually suggestive images of the mayor popped up. The E.D.S's started laughing harder.

"Goddamnit! Maybe this button?" He pressed a large red button. What appeared to be a sex tape of The Commissioner and Mayor Mare began playing. "Aaghhhhhh!" He shouted in frustration. The E.D.S's looked away in horror.

"Hey Daddy, what's with the- the fuck?" Andromeda trotted into the briefing room, wondering what all the noise was about.

"I can't make it stop!" The Commissioner yelled. Andromeda calmly walked up to the control panel and pressed a switch on it's side, turning off the screen. "Oh... Thanks." He turned towards the squad, most of whom were laughing hysterically at what just took place. "STOP LAUGHING! Anyways, your job is to stay in Ponyville and keep a look-out for as long as takes to resolve the situation. You have an hour to gather your equipment and prepare for deployment. Dismissed."

...

The transport helicopter that the E.D.S had stolen from the now-destroyed C.H.A.O.S base had been modified to be the main transport vehicle for the squad. The airborne vehicle had been repainted to match the squad's colors and a minigun had been mounted under the cockpit. Two small missile launchers also protruded out of it's sides. The chopper, piloted by Andromeda, touched down near the edge of the town. "Alright, we're here. Everyone start filing out." The pilot announced.

The squad all exited the chopper and stepped onto the grassy area the vehicle had landed on. Mayor Mare had been waiting there to welcome the group.

"Hello everypony!" The older mare greeted. Some of the E.D.S cringed at the memories of the soul-sucking sex tape that her presence brought back. "It's an absolute honor to have all of you here! As you might already know, we have reasons to believe that C.H.A.O.S is planning an attack against this wonderful little town. You're being deployed here to keep watch while the situation can be resolved. Your Commissioner has offered to pay for your hotel rooms while you stay here." The mare explained, leading them to the town. Eventually, the group made their way over to Ponyville.

The small village was a breath of fresh air to the squad. It looked like a nice, happy place. A stark contrast to the gloomy, industrial interior of their base. The streets were as busy as they always were, with ponies going out and purchasing wares at stands and shops or just going out for walks. Celestia's sun was beaming down it's life-giving rays, giving it a very pleasant look.

"Alright, the location of the hotel is on your map. If you need anything, you can find me at the town hall." Mayor Mare left the E.D.S's to themselves.

...

Moonlight Soul and Eugene happily trotted down the path to Sweet Apple Acre's. Since nearly all of the squad-mates knew that they were going to treat this more like a vacation than anything else, The couple had decided to visit some of Eugene's relatives at the farm.

"Ah just know yer' gonna love'em! These folks are some of ta' kindest ponies you'll ever meet." Eugene said excitedly, draping an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm sure they are." Moonlight said, nuzzling her partner.

Soon enough, the couple found themselves standing in front of what looked like some kind of barn/house hybrid. Eugene eagerly knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, they were greeted by an earth pony mare with an orange coat, blond mane and green eyes.

A wide grin appeared on her face. "Oh mah gosh, Eugene, I-Is it really you?"

"It sure is, Applejack." The stallion held out his arms, waiting for a hug from his cousin. The two soon embraced eachother in a tight hug.

Applejack laughed. "It's been sucha' long time, sugarcube! We've missed ya'!" She spoke in a southern accent that was similar to Eugene's.

"And ah've missed you too, AJ!"

After holding onto eachother for a few more minutes, the cousins finally separated. The orange mare noticed Moonlight standing near them. "Who's this?"

"Applejack, Ah'd like ya' ta' meet the mare of mah dreams: Moonlight Soul." Eugene introduced, draping a foreleg around his partner. The unicorn mare blushed, but held out a hoof, which Applejack rigorously shook in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Moonlight greeted.

"Why thank ya' kindly, sugarcube! As mah ole' Pa used to say, any friend of family, is family. Now why don't y'all come in?" The orange mare led them into the Apple family's home. "Ya'll just take a seat and git' comfy. Ya want some cider?"

The couple nodded.

"Alright, just wait here and ah'll get ya' some." Applejack trotted into kitchen, leaving Eugene and Moonlight to themselves for a moment.

"So, what'ya think of mah cousin?" Eugene asked excitedly.

"Well, she's certainly enthusiastic."

"It's probably cuz' ah'm here, we ain't seen eachother in awhile, ever since..." He drifted off his original sentence, a look of sadness forming on his face.

Moonlight put a hoof on his shoulder. "Engi..."

"No, it's alright. Ah just... Remembered something is all."

"Engi, is that you?" The couple heard a voice say. They turned to see a filly with a pale-yellow coat and a red mane trotting towards them.

Eugene smiled and jumped off the couch. "Eeyup, it sure is! Now com'ere and give yer' ole' cousin a hug!"

The little filly wrapped her forelegs around one of his own. "Ah can't believe it's really you! We missed ya' so much!"

"And ah missed ya' too, Applebloom."

Moonlight smiled at the adorable sight in front of her. 'He really is popular with his family, isn't he?' She thought to herself.

"Well, ah see you two are already catchin' up." Applejack trotted into the room, carrying two mugs of cider with her. Walking alongside the orange farmpony was an elderly looking mare with a green coat.

Eugene smiled and trotted up to the elderly pony. "Howdy, Granny Smith!" He greeted, holding out a hoof.

"Howdy. Now put away that hoof and give yer' ole' Granny a hug!" She replied, smiling and holding out her forelegs. The stallion gladly hugged his relative. After they separated, Granny Smith took notice of the unfamiliar mare sitting on the couch. "Eugene, is she that girlfriend that Applejack was tellin' me about?"

"She sure is! Granny, Ah'd like to introduce ya' to Moonlight Soul."

"It's real nice to meet ya', Moonlight. Ah can tell just by lookin' at ya' that y'all are gonna be real happy together." Granny Smith greeted, giving Moonlight a hug.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." The unicorn greeted back, feeling a bit awkward.

"So, what brings ya' here, Engi?" Applejack asked, taking a seat next to moonlight.

"Me and the rest of the squad are here on guard duty. Rumor's been flying around that there's gonna be an attack on Ponyville."

"Mah goodness, that's just plum awful. At least we got you ta' defend us. Ain't that right, Granny Smith?"

"It sure is, Applejack. Ah'm proud of ya' Engi, defendin' Equestria the way you are."

The southern stallion felt a sense of pride develop in his chest. "Why thank ya kindly! Well, me and Moonlight should probably git' goin', we gotta ta-"

"Nonsense! Y'all should stay here and at least have some pie first." The elderly mare interrupted.

"Ah guess there wouldn't be any harm in stayin' here fer' a bit. What'dya think, Moonlight?" He turned towards his partner.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Moonlight shrugged.

...

Night Shade unfolded his sniper rifle's bipod and mounted it. The stallion let out a sigh as he looked through it, taking in the view that the roof he had managed to get on gave him. He rested on his belly and relaxed as he scoped out the area. "This is so bucking stupid."

"What's so bucking stupid?" He heard a feminine, yet tomboyish voice say. Night turned around to see a cyan pegasus with a short rainbow mane fluttering behind him, looking at him with her purple-pinkish eyes. The stallion had to admit, she certainly wasn't bad looking, quite the opposite.

"Um...hi." Night Shade greeted, wondering exactly how long the mare had been watching him.

"Hey, are you one of those new defense guards?" She asked, flying up closer to him.

"Yes." He answered back, returning his attention to his scope.

"Cool. What's your name?" The pegasus took a seat next to him.

"Night Shade."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash introduced herself, doing a small loop-tee-loop for show.

Night couldn't help smiling at the mare's attitude, he actually found it to be rather cute. "So... How long have you been watching me?"

A slight hint of red appeared on Rainbow's cheeks. "Um... Not too long, I just kinda watched you get up here and stuff."

"...Alright, I guess that's not too creepy. Anyways, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see some of the new guards."

"*Sigh* Alright, I guess that's fair enough." The stallion said, removing the magazine from the weapon and checking it's rounds.

"So... What exactly do you have to do to join the defense squad?"

"...You sign up. There's really not much to it. As long as you have some kind of combat experience, they'll let you in."

"Oh, sounds simple enough." The Pegasus rested on her belly next to Night Shade. "So... What exactly was so bucking stupid?"

Night let out another sigh. "We've been deployed here because Mayor Mare's being paranoid again, not because there's an actual threat or anything. There's no concrete evidence that C.H.A.O.S is planning anything."

"Well, isn't it better to be safe than sorry?"

"Yeah, but they should send us when we have some real evidence, not just rumors. This feels more like a vacation than an assignment."

"What's wrong with vacations?"

"I signed up to defend Equestria, not to go on vacations." He replied coldly, packing up his rifle and strapping it to his back.

"Where are you going?"

Night Shade shrugged. "I don't know, I may as well do something, since I'm pretty much on vacation."

Rainbow got up and fluttered above him. "Wanna hang out at my place?"

Night thought for a bit. 'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do...' "Alright, I don't see why not."

"Awesome! Do you know the cloud walking spell?"

The stallion closed his eyes and focused, his horn glowing white. After a few seconds, he opened them. "Sure do."

"Alright, here, just take my hoof."

"Okay, why-aahh!" Rainbow quickly zoomed away from the roof towards her cloud house, Night Shade clinging to her hoof. As the two ponies flew, Night felt strangely safe as he flew with this mare, almost as if there was no real danger.

Eventually the two landed in front of Rainbow's cloud home. Rainbow Dash giggled. "You can let go of my hoof now, Night."

"Hm?" The stallion glanced to see that he was still holding onto Rainbow's hoof. He couldn't help blushing a bit as he removed his hold from it. He looked around, the cloud house had classical columns and multiple rainbow water-falls, even to a relatively gloomy pony like Night Shade it seemed like a pleasant place to live. "Nice place."

"Thanks, I built it myself." Rainbow led him into her home through the front door. The interior looked more like a regular home than the outside, although it still looked very nice. The floor, walls, ceiling, and all of the furniture was made of cloud.

"You built all of this yourself? That's very impressive, Rainbow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome sometimes. All the time, actually. Here, just take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable." The Pegasus led him into her living room, Night Shade taking a seat on the couch. He noticed a small turtle with a pair of flight goggles and a propellor attached to it's back.

"Hey Rainbow, what's with the turtle?"

Rainbow smiled and picked up the amphibian. "He's my pet, his name's Tank." She explained, patting him on his head before giving him a kiss on his shell. "Wanna hold him?" She held out the turtle to Night.

"Sure." The stallion held tank in his hooves, the turtle being a bit heavier than he looks. Tank smiled and slowly nuzzled one of his forelegs.

"Awwww, I think he likes you." Rainbow commented. Night smiled and handed Tank back to her. The mare took a seat next to the sniper and grabbed the remote to her large flat-screen TV. "Anything you wanna watch?"

"Nah, I'm good with almost anything."

"Alright." With that being said, Rainbow started flipping through the channels.

"Come to the Las Pegasus circus! See the pony with seventeen tentacles! See the vagina-faced lady! See the flying midget brothers! See the-"

*click*

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom-"

*click*

"Hey Lois, isn't this exactly like that time wh-"

*click*

"Hey Beavis?"

"Uhhh, what?"

"Butt."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe-"

*click*

...

The soft grass and leaves crunched under Jesus's hind legs as he walked. The griffon had decided to keep watch near the Everfree Forest. He couldn't tell why, but he felt strangely uneasy here. He unsheathed his katana and looked at himself in it's reflection.

"Hm?" Jesus could swear that he heard a mare's voice coming from within the forest, it sounded like she was in some kind of distress. He held out his sword and walked into the hostile environment. As he walked through, the voices became clearer. He heard the voice of a mare that sounded like she was crying, the other voice sounded like a stallion that was really enjoying whatever he was doing.

"Please stop! I-I promise I wont tell anypony if you just let me go!"

"Ohhh, will you please shut the fuck up? Y-you're making hard for me to get off. Aaaawww, Fuck yeah!"

"Somepony help! Please!"

Jesus ran faster towards the source of the voices. The sight that he stumbled upon filled him with rage. A large earth-pony stallion was mercilessly taking advantage of a butter-yellow Pegasus mare that he had pinned down under him. The sight sent pure anger and hatred pumping through his veins. 'How DARE this sick fuck hurt a poor mare like that!' He thought. He wasn't just gonna kill this pony, he was gonna make him suffer.

Jesus lunged at the attacker, tackling him to the ground and removing him from the mare. The two quickly engaged in a power struggle. The griffon held the katana's blade to his throat, but was kicked off before he could make the incision.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jesus yelled.

The attacker quickly whipped out a handgun and popped off a few rounds. Jesus cringed as he felt one bullet enter a shoulder, and another hit a hind leg. The stallion pulled the trigger again, but the griffon deflected the bullet with his blade and sent it flying back into a forehoof.

"Aagghhhh!" He dropped the weapon. Jesus ran towards him and chopped off his forelegs with a swift slice. He screamed as blood gushed out of the open wounds. The griffon grabbed him by his throat and held him up to a tree, the stallion gasped for air, fear forming in his eyes at the realization that he wasn't gonna survive this. Jesus held the katana's blade to his belly and sliced. Blood, organs and intestinal fluids began to leak out. The stallion coughed up blood as his vision began to fade into grey. Jesus threw the bleeding pony to the ground, the last thing that it saw was the griffon plunging his blade into his chest.

"Sick bastard." He commented, looking at the mutilated body in front of him. He put away his katana and examined the corpse's saddle bags, looking for any kind of identification. Jesus found what looked like some kind of small, electronic tablet. He tapped the screen with a talon, a message popped up.

"Passcode required."

The griffon let out a sigh and put the device into one of the pockets on his vest. He directed his attention to the weeping mare, who was now cowering behind a tree. Jesus walked towards her, the pegasus let out an "Eeeep!" as she saw him approach her. The pony curled up, hiding her face from the stranger.

'Poor thing, she's probably traumatized' Jesus thought to himself. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" He gently cooed, running a claw through her long, pink mane.

The mare looked up at him with her cyan eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"F-Fluttershy." She spoke a bit louder.

"Okay. Fluttershy, let's get you out of here, it's not safe around here." He held out his arms to the Pegasus.

Fluttershy whimpered and curled up.

"Please, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. And neither is that stallion, I took care of him."

Fluttershy looked up at the griffon. "Y-you p-promise?"

"I promise, Fluttershy." The griffon held out a claw for her to take hold of.

The Pegasus shyly held out a foreleg, Jesus slowly took hold of it, trying his best to not startle her. He helped her up, onto her hooves.

'Wow, she's beautiful.' The griffon thought, staring at her. Her pretty mane, bright blue eyes, and curvy form all caught his eye. He noticed that she had a few cuts and bruises on her legs and wings. "Did that stallion hit you?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"How exactly did you end up here?"

"I ran out of the berries that I use to feed my animals, so instead of going out the spend money on them, I thought I could find some for free out here."

"Alright. Come on, we should get going, it's not safe around here." Jesus began walking away, Fluttershy trotting next to him.

"A-are you one of those new guards?" The mare asked, her head hung low to the ground. The griffon noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I'm part of the defense squad. Fluttershy, are you okay?"

The mare's attempt to not cry failed her as she began weeping again, tears falling onto the ground.

"Fluttershy, everything's gonna be okay, we just need to get you back to your home." Jesus put a claw on her shoulder.

"I live in a cottage not too far from here, just follow me."

Eventually, the two made it back the Pegasus's cottage. Fluttershy unlocked the door for him and allowed him in. The griffon closed the door behind him and walked in, taking a look at his surroundings. There were bird houses and various other animal-related objects placed throughout the cottage.

Fluttershy sat on her couch and buried her face in her hooves, letting out a sigh as the events that previously took place took their toll on her. Jesus took a seat next to her.

"W-what's your name?" Fluttershy asked, looking over at him.

"Jesus, but you can call me Jay."

"Oh, well... Jay, thank you for saving me back there."

The griffon smiled. "There's no need to thank me, Shy. I was just doing my job."

For the first time since they met, Fluttershy smiled. She moved closer and wrapped her forelegs around his waist in a hug, Jesus gladly returned the embrace. He nuzzled his head into her mane and smelled her strawberry shampoo. The two of them stayed there for a few more minutes, feeling the warmth that their bodies provided. When they separated, Fluttershy wore a warm blush on her face.

"You're bleeding." She observed, noticing the spots where the attacker's bullets had struck him. "Wait here, I'll patch you up." She fluttered off of the couch and headed towards wherever she kept her supplies.

'Nice flanks.' Jesus thought, watching the mare flutter away. He rested his back against the sofa and thought about her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was almost raped not too long ago, he'd probably be attempting to put the ole' Jesus charm on her. Now that Jesus thought about it, she was everything he wanted in a mare: Beautiful, kind, and caring...

A few minutes later, the mare returned, carrying a first-aid kit. She took out a cloth and a bottle of some kind of liquid "This might sting a bit." Fluttershy warned, wetting the cloth with the liquid and putting it on his wounds.

The griffon cringed a bit at the stinging sensation. "Thank you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled. "There's no need to thank me, it's the least I could do."

After she was done healing and cleaning his wounds, she put away the first-aid kit.

"Thanks for everything, Shy. Anyways, I should probably get going-"

"Are you sure you can't stay here a little longer?" Fluttershy asked, shyly brushing at the floor with a hoof.

Jesus thought about it. On one hoof, he should probably alert the squad to what he found. On the other hoof, this mare was just too hot to say no to. "You know, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay here just a little longer..."

...

"Why did we come here, again?" Atom asked. The Four Bros and Cherry Bomb were hanging out at Ponyville Strip Club. The five ponies were passing the time by playing cards(Ebony Wings always keeps a deck with him) and drinking a few beers to unwind.

"It was your idea to come here, dude." Hopscotch answered, trying to decide what move to make with his cards.

"Oh yeah, it was. I feel... Dirty, being here." Atom responded before taking a sip of his Hoofweiser.

"Then why did you want to come here?" Ebony asked, drawing his cards.

"To be honest, I find this place disgusting." Night Stalker commented, wearing his ever-present goggles.

"Yeah, I miss Trixie too, that might have something to do with it." The black-and-red maned stallion said.

"You've been separated for less than a day." Hopscotch reminded him.

"I know, she just really means a lot to me is all."

"Hey there, big boy. Wanna dance?" A sultry mare walked up to Hopscotch with a suggestive smile.

Before the bulky stallion could reply, Cherry stepped in. "Hey, FUCK OFF! This hunk a' stallion right here is all mine!" The spiky-maned mare intervened, stepping in between her boyfriend and the stripper.

The mare gave a "hmph!" and directed her attention to Night Stalker. "What about you, tall, dark and mysterious? I'll give you a BJ for five bits." She whispered into his ear.

Night Stalker looked over at the sultry pony. "In all honesty, I find your kind to be completely and utterly repulsive. Go find yourself a stallion that doesn't have standards."

"Geez, no respect for a lady around here." The stripper commented, trotting away from the group.

"What's the point of a strip club when nearly everypony already walks around naked?" Cherry questioned.

"I'm leaving. You guys can keep the cards, I have plenty more." Ebony Wings said, getting up and finishing the last of his beer.

"Where are you going?" Atom asked.

Ebony shrugged. "Anywhere, I guess." He replied, strapping his cello to his back. He trotted out of the strip club and headed onto Ponyville's streets, taking a map out of a vest-pocket. "Hmm, the instrument shop isn't too far from here."

He decided to head over to Ponyville's instrument shop. After a few minutes of walking, he found himself in front of a large building. He trotted in through the glass double-doors and looked around. The shop was pretty big compared to most of Ponyville's other ships, there were posters and instruments mounted on walls and in glass cases. There was classic rock playing through some speakers, helping to set up the shops atmosphere.

Ebony looked through their selection of classical instruments, eventually he spotted something that caught his eye. It wasn't an instrument, but rather it was a mare, a very familiar mare. A mare with an amber-greyish coat and a dark-grey mane. Ebony's eyes widened. "No way, is that... Octavia?"

The mare looked behind her. "Oh my gosh, Ebony, is that you?" She asked, a smile taking form on her face.

"Yeah, it's me. Small world, huh?"

Octavia smiled and wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a tight embrace. The stallion blushed, but gladly returned her hug. "I've missed you, Ebony."

"I've missed you too, Octavia."

After a few minutes, they finally separated, warm blushes appearing on their faces. "What brings you here? I thought you joined the defense squad?"

"I did, the squad's being deployed here for a few days."

"Really? What a coincidence! My ensemble isn't doing any performances in a few days either."

"Do you know what's even more of a coincidence? The last time we met was at an instrument shop, and look where we are now."

"That's pretty amazing, maybe we were just destined to meet again at some point?"

"Perhaps. So... Do you see anything interesting here?"

"Not quite, I don't plan on buying anything, I'm just looking around."

"Yeah, same here."

"Hmm... Would you like to spend some time together at my place? You know, to catch up?"

"Sure." The two ponies agreed and trotted out of the instrument shop.

"So, how's the defense squad been treating you?" Octavia asked as the two ponies trotted down Ponyville's streets.

"It's been pretty good so far, I've been making some new friends."

"That's... Nice. But aren't you worried about getting hurt? Or worse..."

"Yeah, it's a risky job, but I think it's worth the risk."

Soon enough, the two ponies found themselves in front of Octavia's house. The mare unlocked the door and welcomed him in.

"Ladies first." Ebony said, sweeping into a deep bow outside the door.

"My, such a gentlecolt." Octavia complimented, walking into her home with her friend behind her.

"So, how's the music career been going?" Ebony asked, taking a seat on the couch alongside Octavia.

"It's going great. It can be a bit stressful at times, but I'm making money doing something that I enjoy, and that's not something most ponies can say."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The stallion responded, taking his cello out of it's case.

"That's a beautiful instrument."

"Thank you, it's a strataponius model-12."

"A Strataponius? that's amazing! How did you manage to get ahold of one?"

"My father passed it down to me, and it was passed down to him from his father, and it was passed down to him by his father and so on and so on."

"Oh wow, it's a very valuable instrument. I've heard that they have a sound that's nearly impossible to replicate."

"I'm not sure if I would go as far to say that, but here, listen for yourself and tell me what you think." Ebony put the bow to the cello's strings and began gently moving it across, producing the sounds of a smooth, calming sonata.

"It's beautiful! Ebony... That's the same sonata that I showed you how to play when we met... That's so sweet." She commented, smiling at him.

After the stallion had finished the piece and put down the bow, he looked into Octavia's brilliant purple eyes. "Yeah, I still play it sometimes. It's a beautiful piece."

"Yes, it really is." Octavia moved closer to him, putting a hoof on his own. For a few minutes, the two stared into eachother's eyes, their muzzles moving closer, as if they were pulled together by some kind of magnetic, invisible force. Eventually, their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Ebony put down his cello, his wings erecting themselves as their contact deepened. He wrapped his forelegs around her, pulling the musician deeper into their kiss. Octavia moaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and interact with her own. They stayed like that for as long as they could before the need for oxygen caused them to separate.

"Ebony, I must say, you really know how to use that tongue of yours." Octavia praised, batting her eyes at him suggestively.

Ebony blushed. "Well, I, uh, don't exactly have much experience with it."

The mare giggled at his modesty. "I guess that means your just naturally good at it. And judging from what I'm seeing right now, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're good at something else too."

"Hm?" Ebony looked down to see that his stallion-hood had gone erect. His cheeks flushed red as he tried to cover himself.

Octavia laughed and pulled his forelegs away from his junk. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear. In fact I must say that you're rather... Well endowed." She said, licking her lips. She smiled and grabbed one of his forehooves as she pulled him off the sofa.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Octavia replied, leading him to their mystery destination. A few seconds later, they were in the mare's bedroom. Octavia took off her bow-tie and unzipped Ebony's vest.

The stallion blushed heavily as he realized what her intentions were. "Octavia, w-we've only b-been together for less than an hour, d-don't you think we're taking things a bit too quickly?" He asked while his partner helped him put away his weapons and equipment.

"You said you were only gonna be here for a few days, right? I think we should make the most out of that time." The mare dimmed the lights and pushed him onto the bed, a look of pure desire on her face as she stared at him.

Ebony, knowing that he probably wasn't gonna be able to get out of this, relaxed his body. Octavia climbed on top of him, giving him the bedroom eyes.

"Hold on, I want to be more comfortable while we're making love." The mare said. The two shifted themselves to a more comfortable spot on the bed. The stallion rested his head on a pillow. "Alright, are you ready?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his upper torso.

"Um, I guess so."

Octavia giggled. "Don't worry, I promise I'll go easy on you." She whispered. She moved her lower body up against his own until she could feel the stallion enter her. She moaned at the pleasant feeling that manifested in her mare-hood. She steadily and slowly started pushing her lower half up and down, wanting to make sure that her partner could feel it.

Ebony moaned in pleasure, this was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Being inside of a moist, velvety mare was a new experience for him, but he savored every minute of it. He wrapped his forelegs around her and hugged her body close to his. "Ohhh, you're so good at this, Octavia."

"Aawww, t-thanks. W-would you like me to go a little harder?

"No, this is perfect." Ebony moaned. He moved his head up from the pillow and planted his lips onto Octavia's, who gladly returned it and turned their kiss into a passionate lip-lock.

By time they had hit the twenty minute mark, they were both having the time of the lives, moaning and sweating as they made love. Octavia couldn't resist anymore, she started thrusting harder into him. Abruptly, she flipped over, leaving Ebony on top.

"Hm?" The Pegasus questioned, still inside the musician.

"I w-want you to try. Please, go as hard as you can." She panted.

The stallion started thrusting deep into her, every movement sending waves of ecstasy coursing though their bodies. Eventually, they felt an almost incomprehensibly pleasurable burst of ecstasy explode through them, signaling that they were both finished. A very satisfied Ebony rolled off of an equally satisfied Octavia.

"Octavia... That was incredible!" The stallion looked over at his partner, breathing heavily.

"You were amazing, Ebony. That was... I can't even describe it, it was amazing." She panted. The mare cuddled up with Ebony while he wrapped his forelegs around her. He looked down, smiling at his lover before he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. The two ponies closes their eyes and soon fell asleep in eachother's embrace.

...

"So... How are you liking the food here?" Skandranon asked. He and Shade were sitting together at a table at one of Ponyville's outdoor restaurants.

"It's alright." Shade replied flatly before taking another bite of her hay-burger. The only reason that she agreed to this was because she knew that Skandranon would pay for the meal, and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was starting to enjoy his company.

"I... Like the way you did your feathers." The male griffon attempted to compliment.

"Um, thanks." Shade thanked, running a claw through the feathers on her head. She had combed her head-feathers forward before they went out.

*Rrring! Rrrrring!*

"Crap." Skandranon heard his smartphone ring. He took the phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen. The griffon sighed when he saw who it was, he turned the phone off and put it back into his pocket.

"...Is there a problem?"

Skandranon let out another sigh. "It was my dad... Me and him aren't exactly the closest."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Shade asked. 'Why did I just ask that?' The griffon though. 'Since when did I start giving a crap about him?'

The other griffon couldn't help feeling surprised at her question. As much as he liked her, he had to admit that she was usually pretty disinterested in him. "My father was the leader of our eyrie, and I was his only son. He always put a lot of pressure on me, he always thought that I was meant to do something great. As cool as that may sound, it really didn't do much for my self-esteem as a kid. We were both interested in the ponies that resided near us, so that's why I decided to join the squad."

"Oh, I didn't know that... That's pretty interesting." Shade replied. She couldn't tell why, but she felt sympathetic towards him. " Yeah, I can relate that, me and my folks aren't exactly close either." She spoke with bitterness in her voice as memories of her parents manifested in her head.

"I guess we have a bit more in common than we thought, huh?" Skandranon asked, smiling at his crush.

Shade couldn't help smiling back at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

...

"It looks they're getting along pretty well." Dano commented, watching the two griffons from her and Cloud Chaser's table. The two Pegasi were on a date at the same restaurant, eating some hay-and-daisy-petal sandwiches for lunch.

"How long do you think it's gonna take before they get together?" The mare's boyfriend asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Soon, probably. They'll end up together eventually, it's just a matter of time."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, Dano, I gotta say that you look absolutely stunning today."

The younger pony turned away and blushed. Before they'd left, the mare had combed her mane over to the side and was wearing a blue-and-yellow striped scarf. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

"Why thank you." Cloud replied in a mock "royal" fashion, running a hoof through his mane.

Dano put a hoof over her mouth and giggled at his goofy behavior. "Hey Cloudy, you never told me why you decided to join the squad."

"Oh yeah, I promised I'd tell you that, didn't I?"

Dano nodded.

"Well, I guess it all kinda started when I was a colt. My dad was a cop, and he taught me how to defend myself. I always stood up for the weaker ponies, fighting off bullies and stuff. After I finished school, I thought it would only make sense that I join the defense squad."

"That's pretty cool. I decided to join right after I left high school. I always had a thing for helping out other ponies, and I was always kind of a risk-taker as filly. So I just decided to join the defense squad, it seemed like an interesting job."

"Well, I won't deny that it's interesting. Wanna grab some ice cream after we're done?"

"Sure."

...

"And then, she did a sonic rainboom! It was so amazing, I think I cheered louder than I ever had before." Fluttershy said, Jesus sitting alongside her.

"That's pretty awesome, Shy." Jesus replied. The griffon was greatly enjoying his time with the Pegasus. He felt attracted to her not just on a physical level, but on an emotion level as well. This was a mare that he truly enjoyed being around. 'Wait... Isn't there something that I should be doing now?' He asked to himself, putting a talon to his chin. Quickly enough, he remembered. 'Oh yeah, the tablet!' He took the device out of a pocket.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the tablet.

"It's something I found." The griffon answered, taking out his smartphone. "Hey, you don't mind if I call somepony over, right?"

The Pegasus shrugged. "I guess not."

"Alright." He tapped the phone's screen with a talon and looked through his contacts list. "Hmm... Night Stalker can hack into things, yeah, I'll call him." He tapped his name.

*rrring!, rrring!*

"Hm?" Night Stalker's phone rang. The stallion was still playing cards with Hopscotch, Cherry Bomb, and Atom at the strip club. He took out his smartphone and tapped his screen to see who it was. "Jesus." He put the phone up to his ear. "What do you need?"

"It's important, I need you to check out something that I found." Jesus answered on his phone.

"Is it something that I can hack into?"

"Yes."

"I'll be over there as soon as possible."

Next Chapter: The E.D.S learn of an impending C.H.A.O.S attack on Ponyville! The squad must prepare the small town for a battle.

Author's Note: Yeah, If your oc didn't get focused on, then he/she will get more page-time in the next chapter. And I've been trying to inject some more humor into this, is it working? Anyways, this is kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! and remember to leave a fucking review!


	6. Chapter 6: Ponyville! Part Two

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. It's the second part of the last chapter and picks up right after it. Yes, this is now a 3 part chapter. I kinda want to apologize for my little review freak-out that I had last chapter. Although it did seem to work, as I got more reviews than the chapter before it. Judging from the reviews, you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter.

*Knock Knock*

Fluttershy trotted over to the front door of her cottage. The butter-yellow Pegasus was still with Jesus, who had called over Night Stalker to investigate the tablet that he had found.

"Hello." The stallion plainly greeted as the mare answered the door.

"Um, a-are you Night Stalker?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Yes." The stallion walked into the cottage and immediately focused his attention on the griffon sitting on the couch.

Jesus took the tablet out of his pocket. "I found this in the Everfree Forest." He explained, handing him the device.

Night examined the device in his hooves. "You found a tablet lying around in the forest?" He questioned, the frontal eye-pieces on his goggles extending to show his skepticism.

"Okay, there might be a little more to it than that."

"Tell me everything."

"Well, I was looking around the Everfree Forest, and I stumbled upon this mare here, Fluttershy, being assaulted by this stallion. I killed the attacker, and I found this tablet on him."

"...Really? Is all of this true, Fluttershy?" He turned towards the mare.

"Oh, um, yes. It's all true, I was there."

The black-coated pony redirected his attention to Jesus. "How long ago did you find this?"

The griffon smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with a claw. "A few hours ago."

"...And why didn't you alert me or the rest of the squad?"

"Um, I..."

"Hold on, let me answer that for you. You came back here after finding it, and instead of using your brain, you were too busy thinking with your dick to do the most logical thing and so you stayed here. Am I right?"

Jesus hung his head low. "Yes."

"Okay, at least you admit it. Anyways, let's see what we got here." He took a seat on the couch and examined the tablet in his hooves. He pressed a button on the side of his goggles to scan the device. "It's an Apple ihoof tablet. It's something you could buy for around 300 bits at an electronic shop, although this one has a few modifications. The firmware is a bit tougher, but give me a few minutes and I'll have this thing cracked." The stallion took some wires and electronics out of his vest.

Fluttershy, who had been watching the encounter from a distance, shyly trotted over to Jesus while Night was busy hacking into the device. "Jay, d-did you really k-kill that stallion?" She asked, half of her face hidden behind her long mane.

The griffon looked down at the yellow Pegasus and let out a sigh. "Yes, I had no choice but to kill him."

The mare let out a soft gasp.

Jesus gently put a claw on her head. "Fluttershy, that pony had a gun with him and he tried to kill me. If I didn't find you when I did, he probably would've killed you after he had his way." He spoke gently, running a claw through her hair and desperately hoping that she would understand.

Fluttershy looked down. "I... I always thought that everypony deserves a second chance, no matter what." She sat down next to the griffon. "Jesus, d-do you have to kill alot when you're in the squad?"

Jesus looked down and unsheathed his katana. He stared at the bloodstained blade, appearing to be deep in thought. "Yes. Is it something that I'm particularly proud of? No, of course not. But... I don't have anywhere else to go..."

In a surprisingly forward gesture, the mare put a hoof on his shoulder. "Jesus..."

The swordsman looked over at her, sheathing his blade. The two fell into eachother's gaze, staring into their eyes. Their heads began moving closer, Fluttershy closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly as her muzzle moved closer to his beak...

"Got it!" Night Stalker exclaimed, snapping the two figures on the couch out of their moment. He put away his hacking gear and took a seat with them. "Alright, let's see what we've got here. There's an app on here that allows him to receive private transmissions from an unknown source."

He tapped the screen.

"There's some documents in here. Yeah, whoever owned this thing was definitely a member of C.H.A.O.S."

Fluttershy let out another soft gasp.

"A spy, to be exact. According to this, the stallion that you took this from was sent into Ponyville to gather intel and send it back to whoever's in charge before the attack." He gestured towards the camera on the back of the tablet.

"The attack?" Jesus asked, looking at the documents with Night.

"Yes, they're planning to send a small invasion force to take Ponyville and use it as a checkpoint and a new base of operations."

A soft *thud* could be heard as Fluttershy fainted.

"Shit... Does it say when the invasion's being planned?"

"Tomorrow, sometime around 4:00 PM.

The griffon sighed and rested his head on his claws. "We need to alert the rest of the squad."

"And Mayor Mare too, she needs to know." The stallion added.

"Okay, we should call a meeting somewhere... Hey Flutter- Fluttershy?" Jesus noticed the Pegasus lying on the floor, unconscious. He smiled and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Hold on, this should help." Night Stalker said, taking a wire hooked up to an electronic device and prodding Fluttershy's shoulder with the exposed end of it.

The mare's eyes shot open as she let out a shrill scream and jumped out of the griffon's arms. "W-what h-happened?" She shakily asked.

"Night, was that really necessary?" Jesus asked, a bit annoyed at his squad-mate.

The stallion chuckled. "Yes, yes it was. Anyways, Fluttershy, do you mind if we call a few friends over?"

"...I suppose not."

"Good." Night replied, taking out his smartphone."

...

*Rrring! Rrring!*

"Hm?" Ebony sluggishly opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow. The stallion rubbed his eyes, clearing up his vision. He was still in Octavia's bed, cuddled up with the musician. He reached over and grabbed his ringing smartphone from Octavia's desk.

"Hm, Ebony?" The movement awoke the sleeping musician.

Ebony Wings tapped his smartphone's screen to see who it was. After seeing who his caller was, he turned off the phone and put it back on the desk.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Octavia asked, nuzzling her head into her lover's chest.

Ebony smiled and nuzzled his head into her mane. "Nothings wrong, honey."

...

"Seriously, where the hell is Ebony?" Night Stalker asked to nopony in particular, putting his phone back into a vest pocket. He looked around Fluttershy's cottage, resting his back against the sofa. He turned and noticed Fluttershy timidly trotting over to him.

"Um, N-Night S-Stalker, I d-don't mean to s-sound upset, b-but I thought you s-said that you were only inviting a f-few friends?" She asked, trying not to sound too assertive. Indeed, the entire E.D.S squad (except for Ebony Wings) was at the cottage for the meeting. Night had previously sent a text message to everyone in the squad with the location of the cottage included.

"Fluttershy, we're all here on very important business. The fate of this town could depend on it."

"...Okay, I g-guess that's alright." The mare fluttered away from the black-coated pony and headed up to her bedroom.

"Whatever, I'll find Ebony later." Night said, getting up off the couch. He trotted over to where he would be most visible in order to make his announcement. "Everyone! I've called this meeting to discuss a very important piece of information that was acquired recently. We've found intel that has confirmed that C.H.A.O.S is planning an attack on Ponyville tomorrow."

A few gasps ran through the crowd, although some of them stayed silent.

"How did you find this information?" Night Shade asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Jesus found and killed a C.H.A.O.S spy while looking around the Everfree Forest. I was able to hack into it, and I found the intel. I called this meeting to discuss a plan for when the invasion arrives." He explained, tossing the tablet into the crowd.

"Did the intel say how large the invasion force was gonna be?" Hopscotch asked.

"Not exactly, although it did mention that they wouldn't need to send anything large since it's a small town, and they aren't expecting us to be there. It's 8:00, so we should spend what time we have preparing for the attack."

...

"What exactly are we heading over here for, again?" Atom asked, sounding like the saddest muppet. Ever since he arrived in Ponyville, the Pegasus was acting depressed over not being able to be with Trixie. He and Night Stalker were trotting towards the Ponyville library.

"The library is the only place in Ponyville where we can send a letter to Princess Celestia." Night Stalker plainly replied. The two ponies arrived in front of the large hallowed-out tree that made up the outside of the library. The stallion knocked on the front door.

"Hm? Oh, hello. Are you two part of that new defense squad?" The librarian greeted, answering the door. She was a unicorn mare with a purple coat and a violet mane that had a pink streak running through it.

"Yes. We're aware that you can instantly send letters to Princess Celestia, correct?"

"Um, yes. Why, do you need to send a letter?" Twilight Sparkle asked, letting the two stallions into her home.

"Yes, it's very urgent."

"Alright, just hold on a minute. SPIKE!" She called out. Soon enough, a young, purple dragon descended down the staircase.

"What is it this time, Twilight? Did yo-Woah! Are those some of the new defense guards?" The dragon stopped in mid-sentence, taking notice of the two stallions.

"Yup, that's us, kid." Night Stalker answered.

"Cool! Is true that you guys blew up an entire C.H.A.O.S base by yourselves?" Spike gushed.

"Indeed we did. Anyways, we need you to send a letter to princess Celestia for us, can you do that?"

"Of course!" Spike replied confidently, taking out a pen and some paper out of nowhere.

"Alright, could I see that? This information is classified."

"Sure." The dragon handed him the pen and paper.

"Okay, just wait a minute..." Night took a few minutes to write down what he needed to, rolled up the paper, and gave it back to Spike. "Do your thing, kid."

The dragon held the scroll in a claw and breathed green flames onto it, lighting it on fire and sending it to it's destination.

...

Night Shade let out a sigh as he walked through Ponyville's streets. As glad as he was that he would have an opportunity to defend Ponyville, he knew that this town wasn't prepared for an invasion, even a small-scale one. He already had his sniping positions set up, all that there was left for him to do was wait and hope that the invasion won't be too difficult to fend off.

"Hey Night, are you okay? You look kinda down." He heard a familiar tomboyish voice say. The stallion turned to see Rainbow Dash fluttering above him.

"Oh, hello Rainbow. Everything's fine, I was just... thinking, is all."

"Okay... Hey, do you wanna hang out my place again?" The Pegasus flew down towards him, a hopeful smile on her face.

Night smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed. A low *grumble grumble* could be heard as her stomach showed it's resentment for her lack of eating in the past few hours. "Um, wanna go grab something to eat first?"

"Sure, any particular spots you have in mind?"

"I know a place." The mare tucked in her wings and trotted next to him. "Just follow me."

Night nodded and walked alongside the Pegasus. As they trotted, Night looked over at her. Until now, he never realized quite how attractive Rainbow Dash really was. Her sleek body, pretty face, colorful mane, and toned flanks all caught his attention as the two walked. "Hey Rainbow, are you gonna go to that Wonderbolts show that's happening around here in a few weeks?" He asked. He assumed that she was a fan, judging from the posters he had seen around her house.

The mare grinned and turned to face him, a sparkle in her eyes at the mention of her favorite flight team. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I already bought myself a ticket."

The stallion nodded. "Cool. Are you going with anypony else?"

Rainbow looked down. "I asked all of my friends, but they're either not interested or they have something else that they need to do."

"Oh, that's a bummer." Night commented. He looked over at the Pegasus, she looked down. The unicorn frowned, he couldn't explain why, But there was something about seeing her upset that made him upset as well. "Um, Rainbow, I'll go with you if you want."

The mare looked over at the sniper, her eyes wide in a mix of surprise and happiness. "Really, you'll go with me?"

"Sure."

A sincere smile appeared on Rainbow's face. "You're awesome, Night."

Night Shade smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty great."

...

(Several hours later. A\N: yeah, I was too lazy to type what happened in-between)

Atom let out a sigh as he trotted into his hotel room, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on his bed. He looked over at his clock: 11:30. The last several hours had been spent by the squad preparing for the attack. Eugene had spent his time using Hopscotch's spare rocket launcher to build an anti-air turret, Cherry Bomb had set up some home-made explosives for when the invasion starts, and the squad's snipers had set up some sniping areas. The others were busy setting up a plan of action.

*Rrring! Rrring!*

"Hm?" The stallion checked his smartphone to see who was calling, a wide smile appearing on his face when he saw who it was. He tapped the screan and put it up to his ear. "Hey babe." He greeted.

"Hello, Atom. I've missed you, Dear." Trixie greeted on the other line.

"I've missed you too, babe."

"When do you think you're gonna come back?"

"A few days, hopefully."

"I look forward to it. So... Wanna have some phone sex?"

Atom smiled. "Trixie, you're the best girlfriend a stallion could ask for."

...

Cherry Bomb wiped the sweat from her forehead as she trotted into her and Hopscotch's hotel room. The mare had just finished placing the last of the explosives where they would be most necessary. She opened the door to see her boyfriend resting on the bed.

"Feeling alright, hon?" Cherry asked, taking off her vest and tossing it onto the floor. She rested on the bed next Hopscotch.

The bulky stallion looked over at Cherry. "I'm feeling just fine, baby." He replied before placing a kiss her neck.

Cherry nuzzled her head into Hopscotch's chest. "Hon, you're gonna try and be careful tomorrow, right? I know you don't think you're in any real danger-mmf."

Hopscotch silenced her with a kiss. "I promise." He said sincerely, looking into her eyes. Cherry smiled and cuddled up with her partner.

"Is Celestia sending us any support?"

"Nope, She didn't say why but she won't send any guards for support."

"hmm, that sucks." Cherry said, nuzzling her partner's neck. Hopscotch smiled and gave her a kiss on her muzzle.

...

"Alright, that should do it." Eugene said, making the final adjustments to his anti-air turret. The weapon consisted of a SMAW rocket launcher, that he had borrowed from Hopscotch, mounted on a tripod. The top of the turret is designed to spin, allowing the launcher to detect vehicles, and stop whenever a hostile is detected to fire the rocket. He wiped the sweat from his brow and put down the left-over parts from the device. He packed up the turret and trotted over to his and Moonlight's hotel room. He opened the door, and was rather surprised by what was there to greet him.

"Hey there, Engi." Moonlight Soul greeted in a suggestive tone of voice. The lights were off, and candles had been set up to dimly illuminate the room, giving it a romantic atmosphere. The mare herself was resting on the bed on her side in a rather exposing fashion.

Eugene blushed furiously at the sight. "Um, Moonlight, w-what's all of this?" He nervously asked.

Moonlight gave a seductive giggle and got off the bed. She trotted towards him, waving her flanks as she walked. The mare unzipped his vest and helped him put away the missile turret. She helped him take off his tool belt, since there was only one tool that he would need to get this particular job done.

"Um, Moonlight, d-don't you thin-mmf!" The stallion was cut off as Moonlight pushed her lips up against his own. Eugene's eyes widened, but soon closed as he wrapped his forelegs around her neck and pushed forward with his lips. They moaned as their tongue's wrapped and interacted. After around ten minutes, they separated. Moonlight trotted over to and rested on the bed, waiting for Eugene to make the first move.

Eugene, deciding to just be glad the he was gonna make love to the mare of his dreams, walked over and climbed on top of her. The two ponies stayed like that for a bit, staring into eachother's eyes. Eugene moved down and licked her horn, up the base, right up to it's sharp tip. Moonlight moaned as it sent a pleasurable jolt through her body.

The stallion kept his lower half above the mare's own, wanting to take things nice and slow. He put a hoof on her horn and started rubbing it, prompting her to cry out in pleasure. He took it off when he could tell that she had enough. Abruptly, the mare pulled him into a deep, sensual kiss. They both wrapped their forelegs around eachother and hugged their bodies close as their tongues danced in their mouths.

Eventually, Moonlight decided that she was ready. The mare broke off the kiss. "Engi, you can put it in now."

Eugene took a deep breath before getting the act started. The stallion softly moaned, a tinge of ecstasy coursing around his stallion-hood. "Ohhhh. M-Moonlight, h-how do ya' want it?"

"Harder, and deeper." She moaned. This wasn't her first time, but she could already tell that it was gonna be her best. The feeling in her loins was truly indescribable, it felt like pure bliss exploding through her body, prompting her to yell and cry out in pleasure. The bed started to creak as Eugene thrusted harder into her.

Eugene looked down and stared into his partner's eyes. "Moonlight, a-ah love you so much!" He yelled, pushing deeper into her.

"Oh Engi, I love you too!" She moaned, hugging her body close to her partner's.

...

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Jesus called out. The griffon was still hanging out at Fluttershy's cottage. He was currently on her sofa, resting on his side.

"Yes?" The Pegasus turned around.

The griffon smiled at the sight of her pretty face. The longer they'd known eachother, the more he felt like he was truly falling in love. "Hey, it's getting kinda late, I'm gonna head back to my hotel room, alright?"

Fluttershy frowned. "Oh, um, you can stay here for the night if you want." She offered, blushing and hiding most of her face behind her mane.

Jesus thought about it. This beautiful young mare, whom the griffon was almost totally sure that he had fallen in love with, was offering him a chance to stay at her home for the night. Why would he NOT say yes to that? "Sure."

The mare gave a smile that Jesus found to be most adorable smile he'd ever witnessed. "Okay, are you feeling tired?"

The griffon yawned. "Yeah, I could go for some sleep right about now. You?"

Fluttershy yawned. "Yes, I'm feeling a bit tired as well."

"Alright, do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, of course not. I simply couldn't allow the griffon that saved my life to sleep on that old sofa." Fluttershy began fluttering over to her bedroom, Jesus following suit. "Here, you can sleep with me. Um I-I m-mean in the same b-bed as me." She corrected, blushing at how she had originally worded that. The mare fluttered onto her bed and pulled the blanket over, gesturing for the griffon to come onto the bed with her. Jesus climbed onto it with her while the Pegasus turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight, Jay."

...

Night Shade sluggishly rubbed his eyes with a hoof to clear up his vision. The stallion was sitting on Rainbow Dash's sofa, thinking to himself.

"Hey, it's getting late, do you wanna stay here fore the night?" He heard Rainbow's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, um, sure." He decided.

"Cool, just follow me." The mare flared out her wings and zipped over to her bedroom. Night followed the athletic pony by following her rainbow-trail until he ended up in the mare's bedroom.

"You... Don't want me to sleep on the couch?" The unicorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, this is way comfier."

Deciding to ignore the fact that the sofa and bed were made out of the same material, he climbed onto the bed. Rainbow hopped onto the bed along with him, turning off her lamp.

"Goodnight, Rainbow."

"Goodnight, Night."

As Night Shade nuzzled his head into his pillow, he felt something soft against his fur. '...Is she cuddling me?' The stallion thought, looking to his left to see that Rainbow was indeed snuggling up with him. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep as he buried his face in the soft cloud pillow.

Author's Note: Yeah, I felt like shit while writing this. And to be honest I thought this chapter kinda sucks. But I pulled through and wrote this, because I just care about you guys that much. The next chapter will be the invasion one. Mister Moneybags, I apologize for Hopscotch not getting much page-time, I promise you that he will have his time to shine very soon. To the owners of Skandranon and Shade, I will update this chapter with a part with your OC's in it later. Same goes for Cloud Chaser and Dano. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out. Stay 1337 everypony! and remember to leave a review or else I will personally send the grapist to tie you to the radiator and grape you in the mouth.


	7. Chapter 7: Ponyville! Part Three

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's and all other OC's belong to their creators.

Authors Note: Yeah, here's the next chapter. This one is the big action chapter that you have all been waiting for. Alright, I think at this point I should give some info on how this whole story is gonna play out. Something really big and important to the story is gonna happen soon. Not in this chapter, but very soon. I'm really gonna try and "fix" this story, because so far this has strayed so far from my original idea that it's not even funny. What do you guys think? As far as length goes, I don't want to drag this out for too long. Expect a 20-25 chapter length before the big finale, and after that will be an epilogue. Anyways, here's the final part of the Ponyville trilogy!

Eugene sluggishly removed his head from his pillow as he awoke, the bright rays from Celestia's sun flowed into the hotel room. The stallion unwrapped his forelegs from the still-sleeping Moonlight Soul and sat at the edge of the bed on his haunches. He pulled open the curtains that were blocking the windows... And noticed something very off.

Moonlight stirred a bit before waking up. "Good morning, Engi." She greeted, getting out of bed.

"Moonlight, ah think you should look at this."

"Why? What is- Oh no." She stared at the sight in front of her.

A small fleet of transport and assault vehicles was headed straight for the town, ready to invade.

The stallion put on his vest and grabbed his equipment. "C'mon, we gotta git' out there."

"Yeah." The mare agreed, grabbing her equipment as well. Within a matter of minutes, the two trotted out of the hotel and into Ponyville's streets.

...

Outside the hotel, the rest of the squad(except for Ebony Wings, Night Shade or Jesus) were also watching the approaching attack. Eugene ran towards Night Stalker. "Night, ah thought ya' said the attack was happenin' at six?"

The black-coated unicorn stared at the oncoming armada, his concealed eyes wide in shock. "I... I thought it was."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? They're gonna be here soon, and we need to get ready." Ray said, equipping his rifle.

"Ray's right, they're gonna be invading any second now." Cloud Chaser chimed in, also equipping his weapon.

As the group watched the attack, something appeared to be coming closer to them, a circular black dot.

Atom's eyes widened. "Everypony, GET DOWN!"

*BOOM!*

The missile slammed right into the hotel's exterior, blowing apart the brick and stone of it's front walls. The blast left the group dazed, although the explosion was too far away to seriously injure any of them. "Is everypony okay?" Skandranon asked, rubbing his head as he got up onto his feet.

"We need to start fighting back! We should do what we can to slow down their approach, but hit them hard when they get here!" Ray suggested."

"Yeah, we should split up." Hopscotch said, keeping a level-head despite almost being caught in a missile blast.

"Sounds good."

...

It was only a matter of time before the fleet arrived. The Osprey's and transport helicopters were unloading soldiers onto Ponyville's streets, while the assault vehicles were firing on any resisting civilians.

"Ebony, WAKE UP!" Octavia shook her still-sleeping partner up from his slumber.

"Hm?" Ebony opened his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"YES! There's something very wrong! Look out the window!"

The Pegasus sluggishly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he fluttered over to the window. "What... The hell?"

"I-I think Ponyville's under attack!" The mare yelled. She was clearly worried, breathing heavily and sweating in fear.

Ebony trotted over to his girlfriend and nuzzled her. "Honey, calm down. Everything's gonna be okay, just trust me."

"Y-you promise?"

"Yeah. Here, take this." The stallion unholstered his suppressed handgun and handed it to his lover. "Keep the door barricaded and locked, only use this if anypony manages to break in, alright?"

"O-okay." Octavia fumbled around with the firearm in her hooves, still shaking with fear.

"Okay, good. I have to go and support my team, just stay here and you'll be okay."

After exchanging goodbyes, the pegasus gathered his equipment and headed out onto the streets. He looked around to get an idea of what exactly the situation was. The attack consisted mostly of air support, some of which were releasing troops onto the town. The vehicles were being shot out of the sky at a steady rate by rockets that were being launched by Hopscotch and Eugene's rocket launchers, and the multiple ceramic rocket launchers that Cherry Bomb and some of Ponyville's residents helped to make. Their snipers were also bringing down several targets. Abruptly, the stallion's smartphone started ringing, he held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"...Where are you?" Dano questioned on the other line.

"I'm, uh, somewhere."

"...That doesn't exactly help much. Turn on your tracker."

Ebony pressed a button on his phone. "It's on."

"Okay, you're not too far from Sugarcube Corner. The owners are using it as a safe-point for other civilians. They need a sniper to keep it safe. It's to your left, you can't miss it."

"Alright, good luck."

"You too."

The stallion put away his phone and equipped his sniper rifle. He aimed down the scope as he checked the street for hostiles. Luckily, the street that he was on was relatively free of enemy air support.

"GAAAAGHHHH!"

He turned around to see a crazed soldier rushing him with a bayonet-equipped rifle. Ebony gasped and instinctively thrusted forward with his rifle, jabbing him right in his eye. The hostile clutched his busted eye with a hoof as he yelled out in pain. Ebony pulled the trigger on his rifle, the opponent's throat bursting open in a shower of blood as the bullet tore through his jugular. The pony fell to the ground, bleeding out through it's torn neck.

"Nice kill." Ray commented, trotting up to the sniper.

"Thanks. If hadn't have turned around when I did, well, I probably wouldn't even be saying this right now."

"True, but I think it's better to focus on what actually happened, rather than dwelling on what could have happened."

"Yeah, I guess so. Where are you headed?"

"Sugarcube Corner."

"Yeah, same here. C'mon, I know a shortcut."

With that being said, the two warriors began their way towards the bakery. Luckily, it was only 3:00 PM, so visibility wasn't a problem. The two were trotting through an alley when they were spotted by two enemy troops.

"There they are!" One of them yelled, raising up his rifle along with his comrade.

Ray raised up his M4 and pulled the trigger on it's grenade launcher, lobbing a ball of combusting carnage right at them. The grenade exploded near one of the attacker's hooves and killed him instantly as shrapnel drilled into his brain, while only wounding his partner. Ebony finished him off with a sniper bullet to the eye-socket.

"Alright, there it is!" Exclaimed Ray, pointing at a building that looked sort of like a gingerbread house. It was an ironic and rather humorous sight in the midst of the chaos happening around them. The two stallions trotted in to see the Cakes and several other ponies hiding behind the counter. "Is anypony here injured?" Ray asked, putting down his rifle.

"A few." Mrs. Cake answered, emerging from behind the counter.

"Ray, can you take them to the boutique? I'll stay here and keep watch." Ebony requested, loading a fresh mag into his weapon.

"Alright." The other squad-mate agreed, rounding up the wounded to bring to their makeshift hospital. Ebony headed up the stairs to the top floor to provide sniper support.

...

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

"...What the hell?" Night Shade awoke to the sounds of explosions and helicopter rotors. He got up out of bed and looked out the window to see what was happening.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me." He said flatly, watching the invasion from the cloud house's view.

"Hm? Night, what's going on?" Rainbow awoke, fluttering out of bed.

"Call me crazy, but I think Ponyville's under attack."

Dash's eyes widened. "What?" She looked out the window, her face showing her horror. She looked to see Night grabbing his equipment and putting on his vest, Rainbow fluttered over to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go join the fight."

Rainbow tucked in her wings and trotted next to him. "Give me a gun, I wanna fight too."

Night Shade froze. He closed his eyes and turned away from her. "No."

"Why not?" The mare asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Night sighed. "I... I can't. I can't let you."

"Why not? Night, my friends are down there! Ponyville is my home, and I have the right to defend it!"

"No, I'm... I'm not gonna let you get hurt, Rainbow."

Rainbow calmed down and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Night... Is that what this is about? You don't want me to get hurt?"

"Yes... Rainbow... It's just, I don't think that I'd be able to forgive myself if I let you get hurt, or worse..."

Rainbow nuzzled her head into his chest. "I promise I'll be careful, okay? Just let me fight, please."

Night sighed. "Okay, but promise me that you'll come out of this alive."

"I promise."

The stallion unholstered his TMP and gave it to the Pegasus. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Point and shoot?"

Night let out another sigh. "Alright, here's what you do. You line up your sights with your target and fire in controlled bursts. It has some kick on it, so be sure to compensate for recoil. Understood?

Rainbow smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Well, I have to go support my squad. Hopefully, we'll see eachother around."

"Yeah, hopefully. Wait, I need to do something before you go."

"What i-mmf!" The stallion was cut off as Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Night's eyes widened in surprise, but closed as he returned her affection. He dropped his rifle and wrapped his forelegs around her, savoring their intimate contact. Their tongues wrestled for around five minutes before they separated. "What was that for?" Night asked, a smile on his face.

"For good luck." Rainbow replied, winking at him. "Now go and kick some ass."

"Will do, Rainbow. Will do." The stallion reassured, picking up his weapon off the floor. The stallion gave a salute to her before he closed his eyes, his horn glowing white as it gathered energy. Within seconds, he teleported out of the cloud home onto the battlefield below.

Night Shade appeared on the hotel roof with a bright flash. The stallion looked around, taking in the chaotic surroundings that enveloped his vision. "Hm, not exactly sunshine-town at the moment, is it?"

"Hm?" Cherry Bomb turned around to look at the pony, she smiled. "Well, look who decided to join the party."

"Cherry, you know parties aren't exactly my thing." He replied jokingly, setting up his equipment.

"Really, even the kind with shooting and explosions?"

"Eh, I guess that's a little more up my alley. Not a big fan of bringing civilians into the mix though, that just seems like a dick move to me."

Cherry laughed. "Yeah, a total dick move."

"So, what exactly are we up against?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual." The mare responded sarcastically, firing and bringing down an AH-6 with her rifle.

Night Shade whistled. "Yeah, I can see that."

Cherry looked through her weapon's scope at the horizon. "Fuck, they're sending another wave."

"How big?"

"It's bigger, more Ospreys. They must have heard about the resistance they're facing here."

The stallion trotted over to Cherry and rested on his belly next to her. "C'mon, let's see if we can't cut them down before they even get here." He said, taking aim at a Pave-Low. It took several rounds, but it eventually succumbed to the 50. caliber rounds that plowed into it.

...

"Um, Cloud, I don't think this shield is gonna last much longer."

"Gee, what would the squad do without you?"

Cloud Chaser, Atom, and Night Stalker had all managed to get themselves into a bit of a predicament. On their way to the Ponyville Library, they stumbled upon a cell of four C.H.A.O.S shock troopers. These soldiers were equipped with body armor, gas masks, and M16 assault rifles. Currently, their bullets were pinging off Cloud's riot shield as cracks slowly started appearing on it.

"Dude, it was your idea to take this route!"

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Remind me to never listen to you again next time you say something."

"*Sigh* Hold on, this should take care of'em." Cloud Chaser unclipped a flash-grenade from his vest and tossed it at the group. The three stallions instinctively looked away.

"FLASH BANG!" One of the troops cried out.

*Bang!*

The soldiers yelled out as their senses were assaulted by the blast, covering their eyes and stumbling about.

"Attack!" Night Stalker yelled, raising up his MP5 and firing on one of shock troopers. Several rounds failed to penetrate his armor before one smashed through the glass in his gas mask and took him out. Night Stalker gunned down the other one with a steady stream of bullets while Atom finished the last two off with his machine gun.

"Hey, I can see the library from here!" Cloud Chaser yelled, lowering his weapon. The group directed their attention to their objective and ran towards the hallowed-out tree.

As they arrived, they saw two troops attempting to bash down the door, which was covered in a purple aura. Cloud Chaser promptly gunned them down and the three rushed towards the door.

"Hey, we're part of the Equestria Defense Squad. Could you please open the door?" Atom asked, putting away his weapon as to not scare whoever was there. The door opened to reveal Twilight Sparkle and several others who were hiding in the library.

...

Fluttershy whimpered as she curled up in a corner, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried in fear of what was happening outside. She'd woken up alongside Jesus to the sound of explosions and gunfire. The griffon made sure that the area around the cottage was clear before heading off to assist his squad, leaving her only with his magnum. She'd refused to carry it at first, but was eventually coaxed into it.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey, Fluttershy, Are you alright? Could you please open the door?" Jesus's voice could be heard outside. The mare gasped and ran towards the, undoing the barricade that she had set up and unlocking the door for him.

"Oh, Jay, I was so scared!" She wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a tight hug, crying into his feathers.

Jesus ran a claw through her hair. "Hey, it's alright, I'm here for you." He cooed, rubbing her back.

"A-are they all gone?"

"Yeah, I took care of them. Anyways, I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I have to go back to support the squad, alright?"

"O-okay, just please promise me that you'll be careful."

The griffon looked into her eyes. "I promise."

Fluttershy turned away, she looked like she was hesitating about something. She turned back and slowly moved her muzzle up to him, placing a gentle kiss on Jesus's beak. After that, she turned away again, her cheeks a shade of crimson.

Jesus smiled, his face heating up slightly as well. "Well, I have to head out. I promise I'll come back after this thing blows over though." He said, winking at the embarrassed pegasus.

"O-okay." Fluttershy squeaked in response.

After saying their goodbyes, the griffon walked out of the cottage, onto the battlefield below.

"Look, there he is!" He heard a voice shout. Jesus turned to see a group of three troops running at him. Jesus unsheathed his katana and rushed at the group.

"Ack!" One of the soldiers didn't even have time to scream as the blade sliced through his neck, blood gushing out of his gaping neck-hole. Jesus brought down his katana on another one's back, slicing him right in two. The griffon made a final slice at the last pony's head, severing it right in two.

...

"Cherry, ah think now would be great time to use those rockets." Eugene frantically spoke into his smartphone. The stallion was currently defending the Apple Family home from a cell of Shock Troopers that had managed to touch down near the apple field. Despite taking multiple rounds from his rifle, they were still steadily making their way to the home.

"Hold on, not yet..." Cherry said on the other line.

"If ya don't mind me askin', what exactly are ya' waitin' for?"

"Almost there..."

"Consarnit! Ah ain't gonna last much longer like this!"

"Okay, NOW!" Cherry took the detonator out of her pocket and held it in her hooves. She undid the lock and pressed the switch...

*VREEEEAAAAM!*

*VREEEEAAAAM!*

*VREEEEAAAAM!*

The rockets screamed as they shot out of multiple tubes that had been set up around Ponyville. They left red trails as they screamed into the sky. Even though the rockets weren't guided, the amount of rockets being launched combined with the amount of vehicles in the air meant that there was bound to be a few direct hits. They were also rigged to explode in the air, so they could still do some damage even if it wasn't a direct hit.

The sky exploded.

Or at least that's what it looked like to anypony that was watching. The rockets were taking down aircraft left and right, turning the air above Ponyville into a kill-zone. Some of the helicopters were simply exploding in the air while other plummeted to the ground.

The Shock Troopers turned around, hearing the almost deafening sound of the explosions coming from behind them. Eugene used this opportunity to set up his sentry gun, which quickly tore apart all four of them.

"Hey, they're retreatin'!" The stallion yelled. Indeed, the remaining vehicles were heading away from the town, with their metaphorical tails between their metaphorical legs.

...

"Whew! We did it!" Cloud Chaser yelled excitedly. The whole squad was meeting up outside the hotel room to discuss the battle.

"Yeah, it was... Um, guys, does anyone else see that?" Night Shade asked, looking up at the sky. Flying high above the town, was an aircraft that resembled a wide V flying through the air. The aircraft was slowly flying downwards towards the town.

"What is it?" Ray chimed in.

"It can't be a bomber, if it was this town would be a pile of rubble right now." Night Shade said.

The machine gave an ominous *BUUUEEERR!* as it moved lower towards Ponyville's ground. From here, the group got a better look at the unknown aircraft. It was large and black, casting a shadow wherever it went. Under the cockpit were three silver cylinders jutting out of it, each one of them having a black band around the middle.

Suddenly, the black bands around the cylinders began to glow red. After a few seconds, three red beams shot out of them and blasted a house below it, resulting in an explosion that blew a whole in it's wall. Not a fiery explosion, but a red energy-blast that disintegrated whatever it directly hit and sent out a wave of heat.

"Did that thing just shoot fucking laser beams?" Cherry Bomb asked, watching the new foe with the rest of the squad.

"I... I think it just did." Ray confirmed, a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Hold on, I'm scanning it right now." Night Stalker chimed in, pressing the scan button on his goggles.

"Could you please tell us how it's shooting lasers?" Cloud Chaser said. "Geez, however's designing these things has been playing way too much Halo."

"Hold on... Yes, the firmware on this thing is surprisingly easy to hack. Anyways, those cylinders are actually particle accelerators that condenses neutrinos into particles that can be multiplied by-"

"In english, please?"

"...It shoots laser beams."

"I think we've already noticed that." Cherry commented. "How are we supposed to blow it up?"

"I don't think C.H.A.O.S would be dumb enough to- Oh wait, nevermind. According to this, the accelerators have been known to malfunction under extreme stress or heat. A missile should be able to get the job done."

"Sounds easy enough." Hopscotch remarked, equipping his SMAW. He kneeled down and fired the projectile after hearing the *beep!*. The missile flew towards it's target... But never hit it. Two hatches on top of the plane opened and released a volley of flares into the air, diverting the missile away from it's target.

"This might be a little more complicated than we thought." Atom commented.

"Yeah, it would seem to be that way. Anyways, it probably wouldn't have worked from this distance. That armor's too thick to pierce, it needs to be a direct hit to an accelerator to do any real damage."

The plane somehow rotated in their direction, and started hovering towards them. It didn't seem to fly like a regular plane, seeming to rely on some kind of antigravity system.

"Hold on, I have an idea. Skandranon, I'm gonna need your help though." Shade turned towards the male griffon.

"Hm?" He asked in confusion. 'Wait, she's asking for MY help?' the griffon though. "Um, yeah, what do you need?"

"Just follow me." The female griffon responded, taking hold of his claw and proceeding to drag him over to their location, an action that elicited a blush from Skandranon.

...

"Alright, we're here." Shade said, letting go of her squad-mate's claw. The two griffons were in front of the Ponyville water tower. The top of the structure had a railed walkway that was built around the metal object that carried the water.

Shade flared out her wings and flew up onto the walkway, a movement that Skandranon found to be quite attractive. 'Ahh, she's such a good flyer.' The griffon thought.

"Hey, are you gonna head up here or what?"

"Hm? Oh, um, yeah." He said before flying up onto the walkway.

Shade equipped her crossbow. "I swear, you really need to take your head out of the clouds, Skands. Did you bring your crossbow?"

"Yup." He took out the weapon.

"Good. Do you see those two hatches on it's back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those are our targets. As soon as they open, we need to fire at them. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, do you think you could hit it from here?"

"That won't be a problem."

"Perfect." Shade took out her smartphone and tapped it's screen.

"Now?" Hopscotch answered on the other line.

"Yeah, now."

"Alright." The stallion aimed his launcher at the plane and fired. As to be expected, it released another volley of flares to divert the missile.

"There! Fire at the hatches while they're still open!" Shade instructed, raising up her crossbow and aiming down it's scope, Skandranon doing the same. The two griffons fired the explosive-tip arrows at their target. The projectiles flew towards the hatches and landed right inside them just as the doors were closing.

*BOOM!*

The explosion generated by the arrows was enough to ignite the flares that were still inside of it. The resulting blast blew off the hatch doors and destroyed any flares that were still inside of it.

"Perfect!" Night Stalker exclaimed. "Hopscotch, go and do your thing."

The large stallion nodded and headed towards to plane.

"Hey, good shot." Shade complimented, putting a claw on Skandranon's shoulder.

The male griffon blushed. "Thanks. You were pretty awesome yourself, Shade."

Shade smiled. "Yeah, I know."

*VYOOOM!*

Their moment was interrupted as three beams shot out at them. One of them beamed through the walkway's rails, melting and twisting the steel into something that you probably wouldn't want to fall onto. The other beams blasted the middle of the tower, damaging the structure and causing the tower to wobble

"Ah!" Shade slipped and fell down towards the twisted and melted steel as the tower tilted.

"No!" Skandranon yelled, attempting to help his crush.

The griffon screamed as she felt the hot, sharp metal pierce through a wing. She nearly fell off the structure, but managed to grab hold of the walkway.

The other griffon ran towards her, holding out a claw. "Shade, take my claw!"

She tried to hold out a claw, but soon retracted it. The whole scene playing out around her sent a cascade of memories flashing through her head. Tears started running down her cheeks. "I... I can't!"

"Shade, Please! You have to trust me!"

"I... I can't! I just can't do it!"

"Please, Shade, I'm begging you! Just grab my claw!"

Shade closed her eyes and forced her claw up to Skandranon's own, who promptly grabbed it and pulled her up. "Shade, are you alright?"

"My wing's busted, I'm gonna need you to fly me down."

"Okay, do you want me to carry you?"

The female griffon thought for a bit. "Yes."

"Alright, here." He held out his forearms for her. Skandranon carried her bridal-style as he flew off the tower towards the others.

...

Hopscotch sprinted towards the mysterious vehicle, his rocket launcher in his hooves as he ran. The stallion dove behind a barrel to keep out of it's line of sight. The plane was spending it's time wandering about and lasering houses, it didn't seem to have much direction. He poked his head out and raised up his SMAW, after hearing the *beep!* he pulled the trigger. The missile slammed right into one of it's cylinders, which erupted in a spectacular blast of fire and red energy.

"Hopscotch, did it work?" Night Stalker's voice came out of his phone.

"Yeah, one of the cylinders just exploded."

"Good! If I'm correct, then it should cause a chain reaction that-

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

"Judging from what I just heard, I'm going to assume that I was correct in my hypothesis. It's defenseless now! Aim for the shiny black thing in the middle, it's the central AI unit that controls the plane. With that gone, it'll be nothing but a big piece of metal."

"Whatever you say, doc." Hopscotch responded, loading another rocket. He aimed and unleashed one last round that smashed right into it's middle, blowing a hole in the machine. The plane fell to the ground, it's wings smashing through structures as it plummeted.

"So... Is it over?" Cloud Chaser asked, he and the rest of the group were watching the machine fall. The whole atmosphere was eerily calm, despite the chaos that recently took place.

"You know... I think it is." Atom responded, a smile on his face.

Remembering something very important, Night Shade's eyes widened. "Oh Celestia. RAINBOW!" He cried out, remembering that he had allowed the mare to fight. The stallion closed his eyes and teleported up to the cloud home in panic.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" He frantically knocked on the door. A few seconds later... No response. Night dropped to his knees. "No... I let her die..."

"Night... why are you crying?" Rainbow Dash opened the door, seeing tears running down the sniper's face.

"Hm? Rainbow, you're okay!" The stallion yelled, wrapping his forelegs around her neck in a hug.

The mare smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay Night, I'm alright."

"Rainbow... I was afraid that you-"

"Died? Yeah right! What in Equestria could possibly kill this?" Boasted Rainbow, striking a cool pose. "But... You were really worried about me that much?"

Night trotted over to Pegasus. "Yeah, I was. Rainbow... I really like you."

The Pegasus smiled. "Night... I like really like you too." She replied, a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm real-mmf!" Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around his neck and pulled him into a deep lip-lock. Night gladly returned her affection as he kissed her, Rainbow's wings flared out in arousal as their tongues wrestled. She started flapping her wings, the two hovering a few inches above the floor as they kissed. Night used this opportunity to feel up every inch of her toned body, running a hoof through her mane and grabbing at her flanks. Rainbow moaned as she felt the stallion explore her body. With Night still clinging to her, she flew to her bedroom.

Abruptly, she pushed Night onto the bed, cutting off their kiss. She fell on top of him and proceeded to mash her lips up against his own. They hugged their bodies close and rolled around on the soft cloud bed as they fought for dominance. Eventually, Night ended up on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Rainbow..."

The mare put a hoof up to his mouth, silencing him. She pointed a hoof at her mare-hood, a suggestive grin on her face.

Rainbow didn't even have to say anything for the stallion to get the message. He smiled. 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' He thought. Night pushed himself into her wet, deep tunnel.

Rainbow rested her head back and moaned at the sudden entering. Night started thrusting hard into her. "Wait, stop! I just wanna feel it for a second..." She closed her eyes, and let out a soft moan. This wasn't her first time making love, but so far, it was easily her best. It felt like pure ecstasy was pumping through her mare-hood and flowing through her body. "Okay, you can start again."

Night gladly started pumping in and out of Rainbow. He moaned as he felt himself go inside her again and again. It felt like all the stress, annoyances and inconveniences of his job was just being sucked out of him. In a way, it was almost like the two of them had become one pony.

But all good things must come to an end. Night rolled off of his partner, breathing heavily alongside her.

"That was... SO AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed, panting and looking over at the stallion. Night Shade could swear that there were stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, that was... Enjoyable."

Rainbow rested her on Night's chest. "So... How do you feel?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Night ran through her mane. "You know what? I feel pretty damn awesome, Rainbow."

...

*Clonk*

*Clonk*

*Clonk*

The loud *Clonk* of hooves trotting across a metal floor echoed across the hallway. A stallion with a black coat, blue eyes and neon blue mane that was in a mohawk was walking through the hallway. Judging from his looks, he appeared to be around 16 or 17

The pony let out a sigh as he walked. "Hopefully, he won't take the news too badly." He whispered to himself. Eventually, he found himself in front of a metal, mechanical door, an electronic panel next to it. He typed in the passcode, and the door retracted upwards. The stallion found himself in a circular room, several monitors and other electronics scattered about. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was a stallion with a blood-red coat, blue eyes and a black mane.

"Ahhh, Uulaar, my son. Tell me, has the invasion force captured Ponyville yet?"

Uulaar looked down. "No, my lord. The invasion has been repelled."

"By that damned defense squad, I assume?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And what of the V-33?"

"Destroyed, my lord."

The larger stallion brought a hoof to his chin. "Disappointing, but only a minor setback. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." The stallion trotted out of his father's room, closing the door behind him.

The red-coated stallion let out a sigh. He looked over to his right, on his chair's arm-rest was a photo of four ponies standing proudly with their ship in the background.

"Hmm... It appears that I may have to hire them after all."

Authors: Alright, I think that chapter was better then the last one. Okay, I think there a some things that need to be said. From now on, this story is going to be much more focused on the plot. The main problem with this story is that I've been trying to cram too many characters into one chapter. From now on, i'm going to use scenes to advance the plot or to develop characters or for action or for stuff like that. In the end, it will lead to less characters being focused on per-chapter, but it will also mean that I can do more stuff with the story. Because honestly, I don't want you guys to enjoy this story simply because it has your character in it, I want you guys to enjoy it because of the interesting plot or character development and stuff like that. And yes, I have a lot of cool ideas for the story that I think you're all going to enjoy. Story is going to play a MUCH large role from now, that little part at the end of this chapter is like a preview of this. Try to think of this chapter and each one before as a very long intro.


	8. Chapter 8: Southern Hospitality

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. This is my first attempt to inject more story into this fic while also improving on the action and detail. Basically, I want this to be a better fic. Hopefully, this chapter will be the start of this new direction. Whether or not I succeed in this goal is for you to decide.

*Rrring! Rrring! Rrring!*

"Ughhh, morning already?" Cloud Chaser groaned, burying his face further into his pillow. He attempted to block it out, but that Celestia-forsaken noise drilling into his ears was too much. He reached over and bashed the top of his alarm clock with a hoof, shutting it off. The stallion opened his eyes and got out of bed, stretching out his legs and wings.

After washing up, he headed out onto the base's winding system of hallways. The quiet *clink clonk* on the steel floor accompanying the Pegasus as he walked. Abruptly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of him, briefly blinding his still-sleepy eyes for a second. Cloudy covered his eyes with a foreleg before lowering them to reveal Night Shade.

"Hey Cloudy." The unicorn greeted. He wore a satisfied smile on his face and looked very relaxed.

"Hey Night. Let me guess, another wild night with Rainbow?"

Night smiled. "You bet, bro. Seriously, that mare really knows how to use her tongue, and I'm not just talking about kissing."

Cloudy gagged. "Ugh, dude, I really didn't need to hear that."

"Don't knock it ti'll you try it, bro."

"...No. Anyways, I'm heading to the cafeteria, are you coming along too?"

"Nah, Rainbow was awesome enough to make me some breakfast before I left. I'll be in my room if you need me."

...

*Splassshh*

Cloud Chaser licked his lips as the hot, steamy coffee poured from the machine into his ceramic mug. The white-coated pony found it difficult to function properly without his morning cup of joe. After the cup was full of the caffeine-rich beverage, he grabbed it and put it up to his lips. After grabbing a tray-full of eggs and hay-bacon to accompany his drink, he fluttered over and sat down with Ray, Eugene, and Jesus.

"Howdy!" Eugene greeted, always seeming to be in the same happy, talkative mood regardless of what time it was.

"Hey." Cloud greeted back, tucking in his wings. "So... You guys think we're gonna get another mission soon?"

"I wouldn't count on it. I don't think C.H.A.O.S is gonna be attacking or doing anything for awhile after what we did to them at Ponyville." Ray responded

"Eeyup! Ah'm pretty sure C.H.A.O.S's learned their lesson." Eugene chimed in, his mouth full of bagel.

"Is anyone else wondering why exactly they're doing what they're doing? I mean, so far they just seem like a bunch of ponies that do bad stuff just for the hell of it." Jesus contributed to the conversation.

"Yeah, it's a bit strange that we know next to nothing about their motives. But the point is that they're doing terrible things and innocent ponies are dying in the process." Ray said.

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

Meanwhile, Shade and Skandranon were seated by themselves. Ever since the incident at the Ponyville water tower, the two of them had become much closer. It was easy to tell that Shade enjoyed their time together, and Skandranon loved every minute of their new-found friendship.

"Hey Shade, how's your wing doing?" Skandranon asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Pretty good, actually. Moonlight said that I'll be able to fly again in a few weeks." Shade replied, looking over her shoulder at the damaged wing. It was wrapped in gauze and Moonlight had to perform multiple healing spells on it to make sure that it heals properly.

"Oh, that's good. I just... I just wish that I could've stopped you from falling, that day. Maybe then you wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"Hey..." Shade put a claw on his own. "There's nothing you could've done, alright? Some things just happen, and there's nothing that can be done about them."

Skandranon blushed at the feeling of his crush's claw. "Yeah, you're right..."

...

Night Stalker let out a sigh as he exited the Cafeteria. The stallion was never particularly happy about anything, but today he felt worse than usual. Perhaps, it was realizing that he was the only stallion in the squad without a girlfriend.

"Ugh, I gotta stop thinking like that. I don't have the time or energy for a mare." He said to himself, trotting through the bases's interior. As he walked, his thoughts drifted over to Andromeda. Her pretty smile, long hair, sleek form, curvy flanks...

"Hey there." He heard the mare of his thoughts say in her signature accent. Night looked behind him to see Andromeda trotting up towards him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Andromeda." Night plainly greeted back.

"Hello, Night. So, how's everything been going?"

"Same always, nothing particularly interesting."

"Oh, that's... Nice." She started brushing at the ground with a forehoof. "Hey, um, I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, what do you want to ask?"

"Well... I wondering if maybe you'd be interested in going-"

"ATTENTION! ALL SQUAD MEMBERS AND ANDROMEDA ARE TO HEAD TO THE HELICOPTER IMMEDIATELY! THE SITUATION WILL BE EXPLAINED ONBOARD!" The Commissioner's voice exploded through the speakers, interrupting the two pony's conversation.

"Huh, The Commissioner sounded pretty serious right there." Night commented, changing his direction to that of the bases's hangar, Andromeda doing the same.

"Yes, it must be urgent..." The mare replied, deciding to drop her previous question.

...

*Woop Woop Woop Woop*

The loud *woop* of the transport helicopter's rotor filled the ears of the E.D.S's as they flew towards their mystery destination. The squad-mates mostly remained silent, too busy wondering what the hell was going on to converse with friends. Suddenly, the helicopter's radio crackled to life. Andromeda, who was piloting the vehicle, turned up the volume.

"Now, I understand that you're all probably wondering why you're here. We've only recently gotten word that C.H.A.O.S had launched a surprise attack on the southern town of Appleloosa..."

Eugene let out a gasp.

"The town was constructed three years ago by settler ponies. Despite it's exponential growth in recent years, Appleloosa still is in no shape to fend off an attack of this scale. You are being sent in to assist the Royal Military and Guard in their efforts to thwart the invasion alongside the Appleloosan's. You're main goals should be to protect the recently elected Appleloosan president and destroy the War Train that they've deployed on their rails. They've also constructed a gun-turret that's giving our air-support trouble, destroying or disabling it should be a priority as well. Good luck." The radio crackled before shutting off.

"Where exactly is C.H.A.O.S getting the money or supplies to pull off all these operations?" Ray asked.

"Maybe they're a larger force than we thought." Night Shade suggested.

"Perhaps they've been around longer than we thought." Jesus added, sharpening his katana.

"Well, if we can thwart this invasion, it'll serve as another blow to C.H.A.O.S." Dano said.

"Oh my gosh, everypony... Look." Moonlight looked out a helicopter window, the group could see Appleloosa in the distance. But what really caught her attention was what was on the rocky, dusty ground below. There were splotches of brown, covered in splashes of red. It didn't take the group long to realize that they were looking at a group of dead buffalo, probably cut down by gunfire from above.

"Those bastards... Those buffalo wouldn't have been any kind of threat to them." Cherry observed.

"Ah... Ah can't believe it." Said Eugene in an uncharacteristically grim fashion.

Ray loaded a mag into his rifle "I guess we've got our work cut out for us..."

...

Soon after landing in the dry, arid region outside of Appleloosa, The E.D.S decided to split up to get the job done.

Hopscotch, Cherry, and Ray would all be heading in different directions on their own to help support the Appleloosan military in their defense against the invasion.

Skandranon, Shade, Jesus, and Ebony Wings teamed up to clear a path to the capital building, the president's place of residence.

Night Shade, Atom, and Andromeda were staying on the helicopter to provide air support.

Moonlight was to help the wounded with Night Stalker as support.

Cloud Chaser and Dano paired up to take out the enemy's gun turret. Currently, our view shifts over to Cherry Bomb...

*BOOM!*

Another shotgun shell exploded from the barrel of Cherry's Olympia. This particular projectile found it's home in the face of a C.H.A.O.S infantry trooper, blowing off a nice chunk of his lower jaw and sending out a cloud of blood and a few teeth. The mare readjusted her aim at another soldier that was trying to flee and released the remaining round, the shell's pellets plowing through the back of his head and splattering brain matter onto the nearest wall.

The mare laughed at her handiwork. "Ha, just another day on the job." She reloaded her weapon. Cherry had chosen to take a path around the edge of the city, to clean up any hostiles around there and to meet up with some of the other E.D.S's at the capital building.

So far, the battle seemed to be going pretty much even. The C.H.A.O.S invasion force was equally matched in size by Royal army force that had been sent to counter them. The sky screamed with the sounds of helicopters dueling and missiles launching, the rapid chainsaw-like *buzzzz* of their mini-guns reverberating through the usually peaceful settlement. On the ground, the Appleloosan military was doing their best to hold off the invasion alongside the royal guard's infantry force.

"Hm?" Cherry's ears perked up, detecting the *clop* of hooves trotting on the Appleloosan ground. She turned to see an unfamiliar figure walking towards her, a sinister smile on it's face.

"Huh, looks like ya' found me." She greeted in a youthful, feminine voice. The being wasn't exactly a pony, Cherry recognized her as a pony/dragon hybrid. The "mare" had a very dark-blue coat and a long, shiny jet-black mane that reached down to her claws. Yes, claws. Only her hind legs were hoofed, her front legs ended in dragon-like claws. She didn't have any fur, rather her body was scaled much like a dragon's. Her tail was long and ended in a point, she was waving it as she walked. The hybrid was wearing combat equipment as well, as Cherry could clearly see the P90 holstered at her side as well as other devices.

Cherry raised up her weapon. "Who the hell are you? Or rather WHAT the hell are you?"

The creature put on a face of mock hurt. "Ouch, that hurt! Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" She spoke in a sly, velvety tone of voice. "But if you must know, my name is Vespra."

"Vespra, huh? And what the hell are you doing out here, Vespra?"

Vespra laughed. "For that question, I think actions speak better than words!" She whipped out a Bowie knife and lunged at the mare.

Cherry gasped and instinctively held up her shotgun and fired both of it's shells. The hybrid was swift enough to slide under the weapon's barrel, she reached up with her claws and tore the weapon away, throwing it far behind the two of them. "Shit!" Cherry swore. As Vespra attempted to slash her with the knife, Cherry struck out with a hoof, punching her right in the face.

"Ah!" The dragon/pony fell to the ground in a daze. "Ugh..." She felt the spot where she had been hit and looked at her claw, a little bit of blood decorated it. She growled and slid at her again, knife in claw as she attempted to make a stab at the mare's throat. Cherry managed to turn around fast enough to deliver a strong buck to the hybrid's chest, but not fast enough to stop her from plunging the blade deep into a foreleg before being repelled by the force of the buck.

Cherry shrieked at the pain that shot up her foreleg, it felt like a chunk of ice had been stuck there. The mare growled and looked around for the hybrid, who was on the ground clutching her chest. Vespra got up, took out another knife and started to strafe around her. Thinking fast, Cherry whipped out a vial of green chemical and tossed it at the ground near her opponent, unsure of what it would actually do.

The glass vial exploded in a puff of green dust. "Ah!" Vespra covered her face with an arm and coughed as the dust formed around her body. She felt a stinging sensation at her legs and looked down, but soon regretted the choice when her eyes stung with pain as they were exposed to the chemical. 'Ugh, dammnit! I'm wasting time! Fuck it, there's more important things that need to be taken care of.' She thought to herself. The hybrid back-stepped out of the toxic cloud and fled the scene, moving quickly like a salamander as she ran.

"Aww fuck! *sigh* there's no way I'll be able to catch up with her. Whatever, she's not worth my time anyway..."

...

*Grischling!*

Jesus's katana sliced through another troop's shoulder, cutting downward into his heart, blood gushing out of the wound and spraying onto the griffon's feathers. He smiled and licked the bloody blade, tasting his enemies defeat.

Jesus, Shade, Skandranon and Ebony were fighting their way to the capital building, taking a path through the middle of the town where the action was at it's hottest, doing their best to prevent civilian casualties and assist the Appleloosan military. Currently, they were battling a platoon of C.H.A.O.S troops that were pinning down a squad Appleloosan soldiers.

Shade hid behind an overturned cart, bullets whizzed past her head. She loaded more shells into her shotgun and briefly poked out of her cover to fire another shell. The blast tore through an unlucky stallion's chest and sent him tumbling onto the ground. "*Sigh*, There's no way you could ever truly pay me enough to do this." She remarked, pumping her weapon.

The female griffon switched to her crossbow and loaded an explosive-tip arrow. She aimed down the weapon's scope and pulled the trigger, the projectable hit a troop directly in between his eyes. The poor stallion's head soon exploded in an eruption of brain and skull fragments, the blast managed to kill the two ponies that were standing beside him.

"Alright, I think it's all clear." Skandranon said, landing next to Shade alongside Ebony, who was providing sniper support.

Shade turned around to face the squad of Appleloosan soldiers. "The area's all clear, boys."

"Thank ya' kindly." A soldier thanked, tipping his hat. The rest of his squad moved forward, closer into the heart of the town.

Meanwhile, a unicorn stallion was watching the scene play out from a rooftop, observing their actions through a pair of high-power binoculars. His coat was pitch-black while his mane was dark purple. He was tall and muscular, although not exactly bulky.

"Hey Deimos, Watcha' up to?" He heard a feminine voice say from behind. The stallion turned around to see Vespra swiftly climbing up the house and onto the roof, similar to the way a salamander or a gecko would climb up a wall.

"Vespra, it seems that our... Adversaries are making steady progress towards the capital building. Wouldn't you agree?" Deimos spoke in a dark, raspy tone and handed her the binoculars.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are we gonna try and stop'em?"

"Oh, not us, that would be a waste of time. C.H.A.O.S was kind enough to give us a little toy to play around with." He took a small device with a screen out of his pocket. After setting the destination and settings, he pressed the switch. Soon enough, a transport jet screamed through the sky and unloaded it's cargo near the group of E.D.S squad-mates. The cargo was a large, spherical metal device.

"What's that?" The hybrid asked.

"It's just a little something-something to keep them distracted while I get the job done." Deimos replied. He unstrapped his main weapon: A coal-black Striker shotgun, a long suppresser protruded from it's barrel.

"Want me to come along?"

"No, I'll take care of this myself." He replied coldly. The unicorn closed his eyes and his horn ignited bright white. Within a few seconds, he disappeared in a spectacular flash of light.

*Kunk!*

The metal ball fell to the ground, it's weight causing the area to shake slightly as it did so. Most of it's outer shell was a metallic, shiny silver. It's middle was completely black and ran through it's perimeter.

The group stopped. "Everyone, stay put, it's probably some kind of weapon." Skandrannon ordered. Suddenly, the middle of the orb started to glow a bright red. The object released a thin, bright red beam that swept halfway across it's perimeter.

"Everybody, get down!" Ebony yelled. Luckily, the group managed to duck just as the laser beamed above their heads. The machine started rolling across the ground, using it's own spherical design as an advantage for crossing Appleloosa's flat terrain.

Shade pumped her shotgun. "Yeah, not enough money in the world."

...

Hopscotch brought down the handle of his shotgun on another soldier's head, smashing it with a sickening *crack!*. He wiped the sweat from his brow. The blazing Appleloosan sun beaming down on him wasn't making his job any easier. The bulky pony much preferred the cool, air conditioned sanctuary of his base to the scorching, searing heat of Applesoosa's summer.

The stallion decided to take his fight to the outskirts of town when the group decided to split up. He holstered his shotguns and looked around at the several bloodied, splattered bodies that surrounded him. A group of C.H.A.O.S soldiers had been unfortunate enough to run into him a few minutes back.

*Woop Woop Woop Woop*

Hopscotch turned around to see a Cobra helicopter hovering towards him, the pilot without-a-doubt taking notice of the carnage around him. The vehicle turned so it's chopper-gunner could get a clear shot.

"Heh, big mistake." Hopscotch said, unstrapping his SMAW and speeding away from the flurry of molten-hot bullets that were sent his way. He dived under the chopper and fired a rocket at it's underbelly, it's tail blew off and the vehicle briefly spun out of control before slamming into the ground. "All in a day's work."

"Ay, it sure is." He heard a voice say in a distinct Irish accent. He turned around to see a massive earth pony stallion trotting in his direction, easily matching Hopscotch in size and muscle mass, possibly even outmatching him. The unknown pony had a green coat and a short dark-green mane, strapped to his back was a large M60 machine gun. On his flank was a shamrock in a horseshoe.

Hopscotch put a hoof on one of his holstered shotguns. "Yeah... It sure is. Are you one of the Appleloosan soldiers?"

The green stallion laughed. "Nope, I'm just here on business."

"Business, huh? And what's your name, business man?"

"The name's Shamrock."

"And exactly what kind of business are you out here on, Shamrock?"

"I'm here on... Cleaning duty." Shamrock unstrapped his M60 and opened fire.

"Shit!" Hopscotch kept his head low and ran, just narrowly avoiding the trail of bullets. He whipped out a shotgun and blind-fired a shell in his target's direction.

"Gagh!" The Irish pony felt a few pellets graze a foreleg. "Is that the best ya've got?" He kept on releasing a steady stream of hot lead from his gun.

Hopscotch growled. "C'mon, bring it!" He fired another shell, this shot being a bit more accurate.

"Ah!" Some of the pellets penetrated his shoulder. "Ay, yer' a damn coward! Let's settle this like real stallions!" Shamrock threw his M60 to the ground.

"Hm, alright." Hopscotch threw both of his shotguns on the floor. The two massive stallions circled eachother, staring and waiting to make the first move.

"Eeeaagh!" The peace was broken as Shamrock swung out with a hoof. The other pony dodged and threw a punch that impacted the right side of his face. "Ya' can throw a good punch, I'll give ya' that much." The green stallion threw another punch that got Hopscotch near an eye.

"You're not bad yourself." Hopscotch retorted. He gathered as much strength as he could and dealt a powerful blow to Shamrock's muzzle. The force of the punch was enough to knock him to the ground. Shamrock wiped some blood off his muzzle with a foreleg and spat out a tooth.

Shamrock let out a battle cry and rushed his target, swinging out with a hoof. The punch slammed into Hopscotch shoulder, damaging it with a nasty *crack!*

"Hey, that was pretty good, I think you dislocated my shoulder." The E.D.S member commented. He grimaced as he used a forehoof to push it back into place with a loud *snap!*. The stallion yelled and rushed at Shamrock.

Shamrock held up his forelegs in preparation, but was caught off-guard as Hopscotch turned around and delivered a surprise buck to his face. The impact delivered a sickening *crack!*.

"Ah!" The Irish stallion was thrown back a few feet onto the ground from the force of the impact. "Ugh..." He covered his bloodied face with a hoof, he spat out blood and a few teeth. His vision was blurred and he was dizzy, everything looked like a wobbly blur. He looked around and noticed that he had conveniently landed next to his M60, he grabbed it and shakily held it in a hoof as he fired.

Luckily, Hopscotch ducked before he even raised up the weapon. Shamrock waved his arm and held down the trigger as lead spewed all around. Inconveniently, he also landed near the downed helicopter. A bullet slammed into a fuel tank, and orange flames spread around the inside of it's hull...

*BOOM!*

The helicopter exploded in an eruption of fire and twisted steel. Hopscotch managed to dive away from the blast before it could do any damage to him. Shamrock cringed, feeling a piece of shrapnel slice into a foreleg. He was dazed and confused, barely knowing what just happened. He clumsily stood up and grabbed his M60, the pony started fleeing the scene, using the exploded chopper as a distraction.

"Yeah, run, little coward..." Hopscotch picked up his shotguns off the ground and continued on his way...

...

"I'm such a bucking coward..." He whimpered, cowering in a corner. Fresh Breeze, the president of Appleloosa, hid in a corner with his wife and younger daughter at the Capital Building. Warm tears streamed down his face as he cuddled with his family. They had an older, teenage daughter, but she'd been somewhere else when the invasion began and hadn't yet been found.

"D-daddy, what's happening?" The president's daughter asked. The little girl was only around five or six, and was crying as well.

Fresh Breeze leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know, Sweetie Pie, I don't know."

The sound of gunshots and screams of pain could be heard coming from outside their room.

*Bang!*

Somepony started banging on the door. The door's two locks were blown apart from the outside, and the door swung open, revealing the intruder.

"If you want to make things easier on yourselves, split up. I want you on that wall, you on that wall, and you can stay right there." Deimos directed them with his shotgun. The three ponies followed his instructions and moved to their respective spots.

"Good. Now, you can probably guess what's going to happen. If you're wondering what happened to your other daughter, I took care of her on the way here."

The two parents gasped.

Deimos laughed. "Don't worry though, I had my fun with her. Oh yeah, I'm not sure which orifice I enjoyed the most. That sweet ass, that tight pussy, or maybe that pretty mouth of her's. Oh, and she screamed, and she squealed, and she moaned."

"D-daddy, w-what's he talking about?" Fresh's daughter asked.

"Aww, isn't that just adorable? She doesn't know how to fuck yet." Deimos trotted towards the young filly, her parents watching in horror. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sweetie Pie."

"Well, Sweetie Pie, do you see this?" He grabbed his stallion-hood with a hoof.

Sweetie Pie nodded.

"It's real simple, Sweetie. I took this, and I shoved it up her ass, up her pussy, and I made her suck it too. Aww yeah, she tried to spit out my seed, but I made her gargle and-"

"Why?" The filly's mother spoke up.

Deimos turned to face her. "Why what?"

"What are you doing this for? What could you possibly have to gain from this? Stealing my little girl's innocence and then murdering her in cold blood? How can you sleep at night, with those deeds on your soul?"

Deimos laughed. "I don't have a fucking soul. As for your daughter's innocence, she was pretty hot, so she probably lost that way before I came along and fucked her. Or rather, she was hot before I sliced her throat open. Do you know what I did after that? I used her blood as lube and fucked her one last time before she bled out."

"You're a monster." The mother retorted, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He redirected his attention towards the filly. "Any more questions kid?"

"Why did you do those things?"

"The answer to that is very simple. I did it because it felt good."

"D-did it feel good for her too?"

"You know what? As a matter of fact, I think it did."

"W-what does it feel like?"

"Turn around, and I'll show you."

"NO!" The filly's mother lunged at Deimos. The stallion turned around and fired a single round from his shotgun. The mare was decapitated in a crunchy head explosion. Her husband and daughter both screamed and yelled in horror while blood, brain matter, and skull fragments splattered on them.

"MOMMY!" The filly screamed.

"And now that we've gotten her out of the way, we can continue our lesson. Turn around. Now."

"No, please don't! She's just a little girl, for Celestia's sake! Please... Ah'm beggin' ya', please just let her go!" The president pleaded on his knees.

"Hmmm... No." Deimos raised up his shotgun and fired a shell that shredded through the poor stallion's throat. His neck burst open in an eruption of blood, he was dead before he even hit the ground.

"No! DADDY!" Sweetie Pie screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Good, no more distractions. Now, turn around or I'll splatter your brains on the fucking wall like I did with your parents." He pointed the barrel of his weapon at her. The filly whimpered and turned around. "Good girl. Now lift up your tail."

"I-I don't wanna."

"What was that?" He prodded her rear with the weapon.

The girl let out another whimper and lifted up her tail for him.

"Good, now let's get started, shall we?" Deimos approached the young filly.

"Don't do it, Deimos!" He heard a voice yell from behind.

The stallion sighed. "I thought I told you to stay behind, Vespra."

"Yeah, you did. I decided to come along anyway, to keep an eye on you."

"Okay, fair enough. You might want to look away, this could get a bit messy."

"No! She's just a little girl, Deimos! Leave her alone!" Vespra asserted herself.

Deimos let out another sigh. He unholstered his handgun and shot the girl in the back of her head. "Are you happy now?"

Vespra stood there in shock. "N-no! I'm not happy, she was just a little girl! Why did you do that? All we had to do was kill the prez!"

"Vespra, why do you care? What do these ponies mean to you? What have these ponies ever done for you?"

"Well... Nothing but oth-"

"See? You do what you can for yourself, for your own gain."

The hybrid sighed. "You know what? You're a really sick fuck... But you did kill their prez, and that's what we're getting paid for."

"Good, I'm glad we could come to an understanding. Now, those squad-mates are probably gonna be here soon, I recommend you get that fine ass in gear." He closed his eyes and teleported in a bright flash.

"Heh, what a charmer." Vespra remarked sarcastically. She unholstered her P90 and shot open a window. The hybrid put away her weapon and climbed down the building.

...

"Damnit! We're wasting too much time!" Shade yelled in frustration, loading more shells into her weapon. So far, the group wasn't making very much progress against the metal orb that was assaulting them.

"I know! Just hold on, we'll find a weakness eventually!" Skandranon reassured, firing upon the orb from above.

Jesus hid behind a barrel, another laser beamed above his head. "Shit! How are we supposed to take this thing on?" He asked, loading another bullet into his magnum. So far, it seemed to be the only weapon that had any kind of effect on the machine. He poked out of his cover and fired another round at it, causing another crack to appear on it's shell.

Shade unstrapped another C4 from her vest and tossed it at the round machine. She took out the detonator and detonated the explosive. The blast caused more cracks to appear on it's surface, it started to smoke.

"Hey, I think we're doing damage to it!" Ebony Wings called out.

"Yeah, try throwing another one." Skandranon encouraged, continuing to provide support fire.

"Alright, this is the last one, so here's goes nothing." Shade unstrapped her last C4 and threw it at the sphere.

*BOOM!*

The explosion blew out a good chunk of it's shell, revealing it's complex, mechanical innards.

"There! A weak point!" Ebony yelled, sniping from behind a house.

"I got it!" Jesus unsheathed his katana and rushed at the attacker.

"Jay, what in the hell are you doing!" Shade yelled.

"Finishing this thing off!"

The metal orb started unleashing more melting-hot beams upon the group, as if in response to the damage that it's sustained. Jesus swiftly dodged the lasers and used his katana to deflect any that came too close. He lunged at the sphere, gathered all his strength, and plunged the blade into it's newly-revealed weak point.

The machine's innards released a mechanical groan, as if it was in pain. Blue electricity frantically twitched all around, going up the katana's blade and stopping at it's handle. The griffon twisted the blade, sparks and fire started screeching out of the open wound. He pushed the blade deeper into it's weak point, sparks shooting out. Within a few seconds, the machine was destroyed from the inside. Jesus pulled out the sword and sheathed it.

"Jay... That was probably the stupidest thing I've seen you do." Shade commented.

"Yeah, but it was probably also the coolest, right?"

"Mm... Nah, just really stupid." Shade replied. "Are we heading over to the Capital Building?"

"Yeah, let's go, we lost way too much time fighting this thing." Ebony Wings said, reloading his rifle.

...

"Okay, the turret isn't too far from here." Dano said, checking her smartphone's map of Appleloosa. She and Cloud Chaser decided to take on the gun turret that C.H.A.O.S set up outside the town.

"Yeah, I can see it from here. Be ready, it's probably got some kind of defense. A group of soldiers, probably."

Dano nodded and raised up her FMG-9 machine-gun.

As the two pegasi were headed to their destination, a third pegasus watched over them, fluttering in the air and following the couple. His coat was white and his mane was blue with green streaks, styled into a Mohawk. In his hooves was a red-dot scoped G36C assault rifle.

The mysterious pony took out his smartphone. "Alright, I've spotted two of them near the turret, gonna try and take'em down."

"Good, at this rate we'll be getting paid in no time." Vespra replied on the other line.

"Yeah, I'll try and make it quick." The stallion put away his phone, and rushed at the two ponies.

Dano and Cloud Chaser both heard something coming from behind, the signature sound of a Pegasus reaching very high speeds. Cloud whipped out his riot shield and turned around to face the threat.

The unknown Pegasus screeched to a halt in front of the protective shield. He held down the trigger on his assault rifle, the bullets pinged off it's surface.

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud yelled.

"The name's Mile High." The attacker replied. He used his wings to increase his speed on the ground, strafing around the two enemies.

Dano opened fire with her machine-gun, a stream of lead spewed out of the barrel.

"Ack!" A bullet slammed into his shoulder. Mile High growled and directed his attention to the mare, he whipped out a suppressed Glock 17 and opened fire.

"Ahhh!" Dano felt some bullets enter her shoulder and forelegs.

"DANO!" Cloud Chaser slammed his riot shield into Mile High's face.

"Shit!" Mile fell to the ground. He picked up his handgun and the battle continued.

...

"Hey, could you fly a bit to the right? I wanna get a clearer shot." Night Shade requested, adjusting the scope on his rifle. He and Atom were providing air support with Andromeda piloting the helicopter.

"Alright." Andromeda redirected the chopper.

"Hold on... Got it!" He pulled the trigger on his rifle, the bullet flew towards it's target and resulted in a tasty headshot. "Hmm... I'm seeing something... I need you to move a little closer to the gun turret, two of our squad-mates might be in trouble."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, I'd rather not get blown out of the sky."

"I'm not saying go right on top of it, I just need you to move close enough so I can see what's going on."

"*Sigh* Fine, but if we get blown up it's gonna be your fault."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

The E.D.S helicopter hovered towards the outside of Appleloosa. Night Shade looked through his scope, and that's when he saw it. From his view, he could see Dano and Cloud Chaser being attacked by an unknown Pegasus stallion. The unicorn took aim and pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" Mile High felt a bullet graze one of his hind legs. He looked down, blood was pouring out of the wound. 'Fuck! Ahhh, that fuckin' hurts!' He though in his head. 'Ah, screw it! The main job's already done, I've already earned my pay.'

The Pegasus flared out his wings and zoomed away from the two Pegasi, leaving only a small cloud of dust.

"Did you get him?" Andromeda asked, pulling the chopper away.

"I missed, but the shot managed to scare him off."

"Close enough." Atom commented. The Pegasus was sitting at one of the vehicle's doors, aiming his machine-gun at the ground below. He looked around, and noticed something coming towards them. From this distance, it looked a grayish dot with a smoke trail coming out of it.

"Oh sh-"

*BOOM!*

The missile slammed into the helicopter's side, blowing a metal chunk out of it's hull and sending it spinning off-course.

"Shit! We're losing control!" Andromeda yelled, attempting to realign the vehicle's controls.

"Ahhhh!" Night Shade fell onto his back, just barely managing to grab his rifle. He attempted to use his magic to teleport him and the other's, but his horn was caught on a piece of metal that was dislodged in the blast.

"Nooooo!" Atom slid across the floor on his back.

"The controls are locked up! We're gonna crash! Everypony, brace yourselves!"

*CRASH!*

...

Ray trotted through Appleloosa's streets, his M4 in hoof. So far, the battle was slowly turning out in their favor. The Royal air force was doing a superb job of combating the C.H.A.O.S invasion force, since Dano had managed to hack into the turret and turn it against their own vehicles.

"Hey there, handsome." He heard smooth, feminine voice say from behind. Ray turned to see a dragon/pony hybrid walking up to him, a grin on her face.

Ray raised up his weapon.

"Oh? Is that how you greet every lady that you see?" Vespra asked. "If that's so, then perhaps I should teach you some manners!" She took out a knife and lunged at the stallion.

Ray held down the trigger on his assault rifle, attempting to keep the attacker at bay with a steady stream of lead.

The hybrid laughed and easily dodged the oncoming spray of bullets. She slid underneath his weapon and pulled it away from him.

Before Vespra could slice at him, Ray pulled out his own knife and blocked her attack.

*Clink!*

*Clink*

*Clank!*

The two blades blocked and sliced at eachother as the two figures dueled.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this." Vespra complimented.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself. What's your name?"

"Vespra. You?"

"Ray."

*Clink!*

The two blades were locked, the only thing stopping them was the force that was being pushed against them. The two ponies glared at eachother, Ray gritted his teeth as he tried to overpower his attacker.

"What? Is that all you've got?" Vespra taunted.

"No." Ray replied.

"Really? Well it sure seems like it."

"What the hell are you doing out here, anyways?"

"I'm here on business. I couldn't care less about what C.H.A.O.S wants, I just care that they're paying me."

"Oh, so you're a mercenary?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Ya' got a problem with that?"

"A little bit."

"Really? Well how ab-"

"Vespra! We're leaving, our job here is done." Deimos's voice crackled through Vespra's phone.

"Huh, I guess I've gotta go. But before I leave..." At this point, Vespra did the absolute last thing that Ray would expect. She quickly moved her head forward and pushed her lips onto his in a kiss.

Ray's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. His grip on the knife loosened, but Vespra didn't take advantage of it. The kiss lasted a few minutes before the hybrid pushed him away. The stallion sat on his haunches, looking completely befuddled.

Vespra giggled. "Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing eachother again very soon. See ya' around, cutie." She winked at him before continuing on her way.

Ray blinked in confusion. "...What just happened?"

Author's Note: Yeah, a cliffhanger! So, what do you guys think of the new characters? Pretty cool, huh? Vespra in particular I think is very cool, you'll be seeing quite a bit of her in this story. Vespra and Deimos are both of my own creation, the other two new characters were submitted to me. All of the characters introduced will appear again and will play an important roll in the story. And as I have previously mentioned, I think you are all really going to enjoy the story. The next chapter will be a direct continuation from this one. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 Everypony! And remember to leave a review or i'll hire a squad of mercenaries to blow yo' ass up! (:


	9. Chapter 9: Severance

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter, it continues directly off the last one. If you didn't read the last one for some reason, then you probably should. Other than that, I don't have much to say about this chapter. Enjoy!

Blurs. That's all Night Shade could see as he drifted out of unconsciousness. His head hurt like hell, and he had no idea where he was. All he could see was a lot of gray blurriness, and some brown blurriness around the grey.

"Ugh... Is everypony alright?" The unicorn asked, rubbing his aching head with a hoof.

"Just barely." Atom responded.

Andromeda groaned and got up from the floor. "Yeah, I'm alright. Where the hell are we?"

"Hold on." Night rubbed his eyes, his vision slowly cleared up to reveal his surroundings. He looked around to see the inside of the downed helicopter. The stallion touched his aching horn, only to retract it when he felt a stinging pain. "Oh, that can't be good." He grabbed a broken piece of glass off the floor and looked at his reflection. "Aww, shit." A groove on his horn had been damaged in the crash, eliminating any chance of him teleporting back to town before it heals.

He, Atom, and Andromeda stumbled out of the vehicle and looked around. What looked like a bunch of brown, had actually turned out to be a group of very angry buffalo.

The three ponies turned around. To them, the damaged helicopter probably looked alot like the ones that cut down some of their friends.

The unicorn nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Um... It's not what it looks like?"

The buffalo looked like they were ready to kill him right there if wasn't for the largest buffalo waving a hoof towards the ground, which Night assumed was some kind of stand-down order. The large buffalo, who Night figured was probably their leader, stepped towards him.

"So... What's up?" Atom asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP! Is that all you have to say for yourselves? Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right here and now!" The buffalo yelled, fuming with rage.

Night backed away. "Um, I know this looks pretty bad, b-but if you just give us some time to explain-"

"Did you give our brothers time to explain before you slaughtered them with your machines? NO! Why should we show any mercy towards you?"

"Because we didn't do it!" Atom yelled.

"Do not lie to me! We witnessed your machines mercilessly slaughtering our brothers!"

"W-we're very sorry about your brothers! But we-"

"Apologies won't bring them back!" The leader shouted. He let out a cry of anger and frustration. "I knew I never should have associated myself or my tribe with you ponies! Your kind only brings death and sadness to our people! My own daughter was in Appleloosa when the massacre started! F-for all I know, s-she could be dead!" He yelled, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Wait... Your daughter?" An idea popped into Night's head. "Wait, would-"

"NOOOOO!" Atom abruptly cried out, gaining everyones attention. The Pegasus got down on his knees and started begging. "Please don't kill me! I have an emotionally unstable girlfriend and, um, if I die... SHE'LL COMMIT SUICIDE! And if I'm dead, then I'll never be able to have sex again! Please just-mnnmff!" Luckily, Andromeda silenced him with a hoof.

"Um, sorry about that. Anyways, your daughter wouldn't happen to be called Little Strongheart, would she?"

The leader's eyes widened. "Yes, that's her name. How do you know this?"

"A friend of ours mentioned he was looking for her and somepony else too. By now, there's a good chance that she's alive and at one of the safe houses. If we can bring her back safely, and if she says that we were trying to repel the invasion, will you let us go?"

He thought for a bit, his angry demeanor changing into one of curiosity. "If you can bring her back and prove that you weren't responsible for our brother's deaths, then you will be allowed to leave."

"Thank you. Our helicopter's busted, and it'll take too long to reach Appleloosa by hoof. Is there any other way of reaching it from here?"

"Yes, I will grant you our fastest scout. Wind Speed!" The buffalo called out. Immediately, a smaller, skinnier buffalo emerged from the group.

"Yes, chief?"

"Wind Speed, take these three to Appleloosa."

...

"Alright, the president and his family should be somewhere in this building." Skandranon said, raising up his M60. He and the others had managed to fight their way over to the Appleloosa capital building, where the president and his family resides. "Shade, can you take point?"

"Sure." She got in front of the group and held up her shotgun while they headed up the stairs. "Um... I think there's something wrong."

"What is- holy shit." Skandranon looked over Shade's shoulder.

There were bodies everywhere, all of them were mutilated and gored to the point of being unrecognizable. One body was that of a young mare, she was chopped in half at the waist, her intestines and bodily fluids were spread throughout the hallway. Another corpse that was strewn about was that of a stallion who's head was caved into his skull, all of his legs were chopped of too. A peek at his crotch would reveal that he had been castrated as well.

"Ugh... Good god, what the hell happened?" Shade commented, trying to look away from the carnage that surrounded them. The almost unbearable stench of death breathed through the hallway.

"Guys... If C.H.A.O.S managed to get this far... Do you think that they, well, you know?" Jesus asked.

"We better hope not." Ebony said.

Shade let out a sigh. "There's only one way to find out." The group arrived in front of the President's room. The griffon poked at the door with the barrel of her weapon, it swung open without resistance to reveal what was inside.

Shade dropped her weapon. "Guys... Look."

They were dead, all of them. The president's body was on the floor, his throat was torn open. The smell of his dried blood filled the room. The content's of his wife's head were splattered all over the walls. But the most disturbing site of all was that of the president's youngest daughter, The poor filly took a gunshot to the back of her head. It was easily the least gruesome death, but just the seeing this young pony's life cut-short so prematurely was enough to break a pony's heart.

"W-we're too late." Ebony Wings stammered, his gun shaking in his hooves.

"No..." Skandranon stared at Sweetie Pie's lifeless body, a bloody hole where she was shot decorated the back of her head. The griffon's lower beak started to quiver, tears welled up in his eyes. He clenched his beak and closed his eyes in an attempt to keep himself from crying. He failed as he dropped his machine gun and collapsed onto his knees, he started sobbing into his claws.

"Good lord..." Shade couldn't take her eyes off the decapitated mare's body. "Hm?" She thought she could hear someone crying nearby. The griffon turned around to see Skandranon on his knees, sobbing into his claws over the deceased filly. She walked over to him and gently ran a claw through the feathers on his head. The male griffon looked up at her, tears running down his cheeks. Shade held out her arms for him, and Skandranon wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug.

"W-we could've done something, Shade! If w-we'd just showed up a l-little sooner, we c-could've stopped this!" Skandranon sobbed into her chest.

"I know, Skands. I know." Shade cooed, gently stroking his feathers.

Jesus let out a cry of anger. "Those bastards! How could anypony do something like this?"

Ebony stared in disbelief at the brutality in front of him. "I-I don't know Jay, I don't know."

Jesus took a deep breath, trying to control his anger at those who committed these atrocities. "So... What do we do now?"

"I... I don't know. The president's already dead, and we were supposed to protect him. Should we try and take care of something else?" The Pegasus replied.

"Yeah, we should head outside and keep on supporting the Royals."

"Yeah, I think that'd be best." Ebony directed his attention to the two griffons. "Are you two coming along?"

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes." Shade replied, still consoling the weeping Skandranon.

The Pegasus nodded, he and Jesus headed outside.

"Skands, are you alright?" The shotgunner asked, using a claw to move his head away from her chest so they could see eye-to-eye.

Skandranon wiped away some of his tears with a claw. "Yeah, I-I'm alright."

Shade nuzzled the male griffon's neck. "I know it's tough, Skands. But sometimes things like this just happen, and there's nothing that can be done about them."

"Yeah... You're right."

Shade looked into his eyes, a look of hesitation on her face. Skandranon looked at her, wondering what she could be thinking about. Abruptly, Shade grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. The male blushed as his beak clacked against Shade's, but he closed his eyes and returned the affection. Beaks aren't exactly made for kissing, so their long tongues did most of the work. They stayed like that for as long as they could before separating.

"Shade... W-what was that for?" Skandranon asked, still in partial disbelief at what just happened.

Shade smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, you just looked like you needed a little something to get you back on your feet. Now c'mon, the others are probably waiting for us."

...

Eugene loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle as he walked through Appeloosa's chaotic streets. So far, C.H.A.O.S's ground troops were being repelled by the E.D.S and the Royal Military, causing a good portion of the battle to take place in the air above the town.

"Ah sure hope they're doin' okay..." He said, trotting with his rifle in hoof. He'd managed to find his cousin, Braeburn and his fiancé, Little Strongheart. After bringing them both to a safe-house that Moonlight and Night Stalker were in charge of, he headed out to support the Appleloosan military. He'd always wanted to visit Appleloosa, but certainly not under these kinds of circumstances.

"Hey, Eugene, are you okay?" Ebony's voice said through his phone.

He took out his smartphone. "Eeyup, ah'm alright. Why?"

"Eugene... The president's dead. We just found his and his family's bodies."

Eugene looked down. "Oh..."

"Yeah... Anyways, me and the other's are heading out to keep on supporting the Royal military. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Alright." The stallion turned off his phone and put it into a pocket. He let out a sigh, the group failed in one of their main objectives.

"Well, hello there." He heard a male voice say from behind.

Eugene turned around to see a unicorn stallion trotting over to him. His coat was coal-black, while his short mane was dark purple. He held a Striker shotgun in his hooves. The southern pony couldn't tell why, but the stranger's presence gave off a dark, unsettling atmosphere.

"Howdy." Eugene responded, raising up his rifle to chest-level.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't a country hick such as yourself be plowing the fields? Or perhaps be having sex with a cousin?" The mysterious pony said, a dark grin on his face.

"Ah ain't sure what yer' talkin about, but it ain't nice to call ponies names, or ta' make assumptions about'em."

The stranger laughed. "Well, let's just say I 'ain't' exactly the nicest pony around."

"Who are ya'?"

"Oh, I do believe that I've forgotten my manners. My name is Deimos, and you are?"

"Eugene, but most folks just call meh' Engi." Eugene replied tensely.

"Eugene... Well, Eugene, perhaps I should inform you as to what's going to happen. I'm going to render you incapable of fighting, then I'm going to fuck you, and then I'm finally gonna kill you. And I'm going to enjoy every fucking minute of it, especially the fucking. Oh yes... That bulky, muscly frame of yours? Oh, so much fun with that."

Eugene stepped back in a combination of fear and disgust, he raised up his rifle. "Ya' wouldn't happen ta' be one of'em mercenaries that mah friends been tellin' me about, would ya'?"

Deimos laughed. "Oooh, both brains and muscle. Yes, I am indeed one of those mercenaries."

"Ah don't take kindly to those who kill for profit."

"Oh? And exactly how is that different from what you do?"

"Because ah'm doin' it ta' protect! Ah ain't just doin' what ah do fer' the bits!"

"Really? Do you think any of those ponies that you kill have families? Or other ponies that love them? How do you think they feel when a pony in a black suit comes to their door and tells them that their son is dead? Or perhaps their lover? Or their brother or sister? Face it, you're no better than us!"

Eugene's legs shook in a combination of fear and anger. "THAT AIN'T TRUE!" He raised up his rifle and fired.

Deimos teleported before he aimed and reappeared at his side. Laughing, he threw a punch at his face, knocking the southern pony to the ground. "HA! What, is this SHOCKING revelation too much for you? That what you do for a living is no different from me? You and I have a lot more in common than you think!"

"SHUP UP!" Eugene unholstered his magnum and aimed, but Deimos already teleported away and appeared to his side. He whipped the handgun out of his grip and stomped on his hoof, causing him to yell out in pain.

The black-coated stallion laughed. "Oh, it's so fucking amusing to see a pony lash out when someone tells them the reality of how things really are!" He stomped down on his midsection with his hind legs, the *crack!* of a rib breaking could be heard. "Face it! You're just a killer! That's all you'll ever be! That's all I'll ever be! That's all WE will ever be!"

"NO!" Eugene tried to unstrap his turret, but Deimos ripped it out of his hooves and threw it to the ground.

Eugene attempted to get up and attack him, but his opponent unsheathed his blade, and a quick burst of pain sent him back onto the ground.

"Ugh..." Eugene looked around, everything happened so fast, he wasn't quite sure what happened. He looked down at a foreleg, and noticed something terribly wrong.

His forehoof was gone.

The orange stallion's hoof was rolling away on the ground, blood gushed out of the hole in his foreleg. He stared at the wound, dumbstruck. He looked up at Deimos, who loomed over him with a grin. Eugene attempted to get up, but the other stallion unholstered his handgun and fired a single round at his midsection.

Eugene collapsed to the ground, the bullet sent a burst of pain through his body.

"Hm, I don't think you'll be doing much of anything now." Deimos commented, aiming his handgun at the unicorn. He picked up all of the southern pony's weapons and threw them to where they would be of no use. "Powerless, that's all you are without your tools."

"Ah... Ah still have one tool left." Eugene focused, and his horn started to glow.

Deimos laughed and stomped on his horn, which emitted a loud *crack!*. Eugene yelled out as the worst pain that he'd ever felt coursed down his head and exploded through his body. The mercenary looked down at him, his horn hadn't snapped off, but rather there was a long crack in it. "It looks like you won't be using that tool." He commented.

At this point, Eugene pretty much gave up. He was broken, bloody, and humiliated. "I'm running on a rather tight schedule, so unfortunately we're gonna have to skip any torture or foreplay that I initially had planned." Deimos said, getting behind the southern stallion. "Just so you're aware, I much prefer doing this to a mare. But I'll put my cock in anything that'll get me off, so you'll do just fine."

Eugene closed his eyes. Not only had he lost a forehoof, but he was about to lose his dignity as well. Before Deimos could get started, a sudden noise interrupted him.

"Hey, Deimos! The boss just called me, we're done here. Me and the others are heading out to the ship, I recommend that you do the same." Mile High's voice emitted from his phone, interrupting him before he could start his fun.

"Damnit!" He yelled in frustration, taking out his phone. "Fine, I'll be there." He said before turning it off and putting it away. "*Sigh* I'm sorry, but it appears that we won't be able to have our fun after all. Yes, a disappointment, I know." He started walking away from the wounded stallion. "But just to make sure you don't get up..." He unholstered his handgun and shot Eugene again at his midsection.

"Ack!" Eugene shook as the bullet struck him. Deimos closed his eyes and teleported away from the scene, leaving the squad-member by himself.

"Ugh..." Everything started going grey, with red around the edge of his vision. "No..." He thought of everything. All the moments that he shared with his friends, all the time he'd spent with his lover...

"NO!" He shouted, forcing his eyes open. Even though every muscle screamed at him not too, he sat up on his haunches and examined the wounds. The two bullet wounds were around his ribs, and were bleeding badly. He'd already lost a lot of blood, his coat had gone pale.

Shakily, he used his uninjured hoof to reach into a pocket and pull out a roll of gauze and some peroxide. Regardless of medical expertise, all squad members carried these basic supplies to heal small wounds. He poured some of the liquid onto his wounds, cringing as they stung. He wrapped the gauze around his torso and around his hoof-less foreleg. Using all his remaining energy, he got up onto his hooves.

...

The wind blew through the three pony's manes as they rode Wind Speed to Appleloosa. The younger buffalo was sprinting at speeds that even a professional racing-pony would find impressive, at this rate, they would be reaching the town in a few minutes.

"Hey, Night, how are we gonna get back to the other buffalo if you can't teleport?" Atom asked. He and Night Shade were sitting near the buffalo's neck, holding onto his horns for support while Andromeda sat on his back.

"I'm sure Moonlight can do something about it, if not then she can teleport us instead." The unicorn responded.

"Hey!" Wind Speed called out.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be honest with me, are you one of those who killed our brothers?"

"No, we didn't. We were sent here afterwords to fight those who killed your people." Night replied.

The buffalo nodded. "I... I believe you."

"Why do you believe us?" Atom questioned.

"I could see it in your eyes."

The group continued on their journey to Appleloosa. The hot sun beaming down on them didn't seem to have any effect on Wind Speed as he sprinted.

*Tooka-Tooka-Tooka-Tooka-Tooka!*

(A/N: Yeah, I changed the helicopter sound-effect)

"Oh shit... Boys, it looks like we've got company." Andromeda said. Following them in the air was a Cobra helicopter, the C.H.A.O.S symbol (an eleven pointed star) showed what side it was on.

"What?" Wind Speed asked, looking up at the vehicle.

"Keep going, Wind. We'll take care of this." Andromeda unstrapped her main weapon: A coal-black FN FAL with a red-sighted custom ACOG scope. She aimed up and fired a few rounds at it, the bullets pinged harmlessly off it's hull. "Damnit! I can't get a clear shot like this!"

"Hold on!" Night Shade raised up his rifle and fired, the round missed. "Crap! Yeah, it's gonna take too long to make a good shot from here... Hm... Hey, Atom, are your wings okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Atom asked.

"Do you think you could fly up there and take out that Cobra?"

"Maybe, I don't have any explosives on me, though."

"Hm... Hey, Andromeda! Do you have any explosives on you?"

"Just this." The mare threw him an object, which Night Examined in his hooves. It was a Semtex sticky grenade, not exactly the most powerful explosive, but it would have to do.

"Atom, we need you to fly aboard the helicopter and take it out with this. Got it?" Night handed him the explosive.

"Um, isn't that a bit... Risky?

"Atom, just do it." The Pegasus replied sternly.

"Fine." Atom put away the explosive and flared out his wings. The helicopter flew closer, reaching the group's side. The chopper-gunner got on the mini-gun and took aim at the running buffalo.

Andromeda aimed down her rifle's scope and started tapping the trigger rapidly. The gun's recoil sent the bullets spiraling in different directions. Luckily, one of the bullets slammed into the chopper-gunner's head and took him out. "Atom, it's all yours now!" She called out.

Atom nodded and flew towards the airborne vehicle, his submachine-gun in his hooves. The Pegasus flew into the helicopter's open interior. Immediately, he was attacked by two guards. Atom raised up his UMP. 45 and unleashed a torrent of bullets upon one of them, The poor stallion let out a scream as the rounds tore through his body and splattered his blood and flesh on the walls.

The other attacker attempted to rush him. Atom quickly whipped out a Glock 17 and pistol-whipped the attacker, sending him to the ground. The Pegasus put a bullet into his skull before proceeding into the cockpit.

"Hey!" The co-pilot called out upon seeing the intruder. The stallion got up and tried to unholster his pistol, but a headshot that splattered some of his blood onto the windshield stopped him. Atom held his handgun to the pilot's head and pulled the trigger, ending his life. The pegasus pulled out the grenade and activated it, throwing it onto the helicopter's controls. He ran as fast as he could and flew out of the helicopter, using all of his speed to teach the other E.D.S's. The helicopter's cockpit exploded in a blast of fire, smoke, and twisted steel, the vehicle spun out of control and slammed onto the ground.

"Whew!" Atom wiped his forehead with a hoof.

"Alright, we're here." Wind Speed said, running slower until eventually stopping.

"Thank you." Night Shade thanked, giving the buffalo a salute.

Wind Speed smiled. "No, I believe I should be the one thanking you. If that um, what do you call it?"

"Helicopter."

"Yes, helicopter. If that helicopter had found it's way to our tribe, it probably would have done what it did to the others. Thank you."

Night smiled. "You're welcome. Anyways, we have to go."

The buffalo nodded. "I understand. I will inform my tribe of your bravery against that helicopter." He turned around and began the long run back to his tribe.

"Hey... Do you know what I just realized?" Atom asked.

"What?"

"The chief pretty much just let us go."

"Yeah... You're right. But I still think we should find his daughter for him."

"Yeah, I agree. She's probably at one of the safe-houses, right?"

"Probably."

...

"Hey, shouldn't we be tending to the ponies that are at the safe-house?" Night Stalker asked. He and Moonlight were looking around for any wounded ponies that they might have missed.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure that we didn't miss any." Moonlight replied, skipping down the Appleloosan streets. Despite everything that was happening, she was in a particularly bubbly mood. It was probably because the mare had been spending the last few hours doing her absolute favorite thing ever: Healing ponies.

"Hey, did we check out this house yet?" Night Stalker asked, gesturing towards a small home.

"Hm, I don't think we have." Moonlight replied, putting a hoof up to her chin. She trotted over and turned the doorknob. "Hey, it's open."

The two unicorns trotted into the home, and both saw something that they wish they hadn't.

On the floor was the body a young mare that appeared to be around 16 or 17. Her throat was sliced, and her blood stained the decorative carpet that she was on.

Moonlight's legs shook as she stared at the corpse. "Oh my... Poor thing." She kneeled down to examine the corpse. "Ugh... There's... There's dried semen all over her! Ugh!" She ran from the corpse, covering her mouth with a foreleg. Night could hear her vomiting from outside.

The mare walked back into the home, looking rather pale. "S-she was probably raped before she was killed. Or maybe after, I don't know."

The stallion lowered his head. "Bastards. Nopony deserves to have this happen to them."

A few tears started to leak out of the mare's eyes. "I... I Feel like we could've done something."

Night patted her shoulder with a hoof. "Hey, don't blame yourself for this, there's nothing that we could've done."

The unicorns fell into a silence, which was soon broken by a groan coming from outside.

"Hm?" Moonlight's ears perked up. She and Night trotted out of the building to see what had generated the sound. Moonlight gasped at what she saw.

A pale-orange stallion was limping through the streets. There was gauze wrapped around his torso, and he appeared to be missing a forehoof. Abruptly, he collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

Moonlight's eyes widened. "Engi!" She screamed, running over to her boyfriend.

"Moonlight..." He groaned.

"E-Engi, what happened?" The medic questioned, examining his body for any more wounds.

"Sword... Blood... Mercenary..." He muttered incoherently.

"Mercenary? It was one of those mercenaries that did this to you, isn't it?"

Eugene nodded.

"Those monsters!" She yelled in anger. "Night, can't you use those goggles to see how he's doing?" She turned towards the black-coated pony.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec'." He adjusted his goggles. "Okay, let's see what we've got here." He examined Eugene's torso with the goggles. "Hm... Two bullet wounds, neither of them hit anything too vital. He's lost a lot of blood though."

Moonlight closed her eyes and focused, her horn started to glow. She pressed it onto his torso. "I've performed a blood-restoration spell. It won't restore all of it, but it'll be enough. And as for that horn of his..." She pressed her horn against Eugene's, which started to glow. "That was a horn-healing spell. It'll still be a few weeks before he can use any magic though."

Night nodded. "Alright, let's carry him out of here." He and Moonlight both used magic to carry the now-unconscious stallion.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Dano's voice suddenly asked through Moonlight's smartphone.

"Yeah, we're doing okay. Eugene took a bit of a beating though."

"Okay. Anyways, we're all leaving. The C.H.A.O.S forces are retreating, their War Train's been taken out by the Royal Military. There's nothing left to be done."

Next Chapter: A different kind of chapter, focused on C.H.A.O.S and the lives of it's followers, as well as on these new, mysterious mercenaries.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the Appleloosa two-part chapter. Anyways, yeah, still trying to make this a better fic. The next chapter is really going to expand on the story and why exactly C.H.A.O.S does what it does. Anyways, this is Kabal1337 signing out! Stay 1337 everypony! And remember to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Chosen

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my OC's. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: This is actually a chapter that I've had planned out in my head for awhile. It's purpose is to develop the "bad guy" characters that were briefly introduced in chapter 7 as well as the four new mercenaries from the last chapter, and to introduce a few new characters. Anyways, I've recently thought of a few really great ideas for the story. Now, without any further introduction, let's start this chapter!

Somewhere in the sky, a large machine soared through the air. The ship was shaped like a disk with two thrusters at it's rear to provide power for flight, the cockpit jutted out of it's front. A short blue trail beamed from it's thrusters as it glided through the sky.

"Geez, ya' think the boss could'a chose an even less-abandoned spot?" Vespra said, piloting her and the other mercenary's method of transportation. The hybrid gazed at the Himarelaya Mountains through the ship's blue-tinted windshield. The land consisted of large, jagged mountains that rose from the ground. Climate-wise, the place was dusty, dry, and lifeless.

Mile High trotted over to the windshield. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Not exactly my definition of beautiful."

"Well, it's not exactly pretty. But the simplicity of it is what makes it special. It's beautiful in a haunting, desolate sort of way."

Vespra shrugged. "Eh, I really only care that we're getting paid here."

"Yeah, same here. I've been meaning to replace these old thrusters for awhile now."

"Yeah. Hey, do you mind taking over?" The hybrid got up out of the seat and motioned towards the controls.

"Of course not." Mile replied, sitting down at the controls.

Vespra decided to take a walk throughout their vehicle to relax after a tough job. It had been their first assignment given to them by the new boss, and a large sum of bits was promised.

The hybrid looked around, the ship was basically their home. It contained everything they needed: Beds, bathroom, kitchen, etc. The four spent most of their days wandering around Equestria in search of work that would yield a good pay.

"*burp* Oh, h-hey, top-o-the mornin' Vespa!"

Vespra sighed and turned around to see a very drunk Shamrock hobbling towards him. His face was bruised and he was missing a few teeth, apparently the result of a fight he'd gotten into at Appleloosa. Of course, that didn't stop the large stallion from annihilating his liver as soon as he got back onto the ship. "Hey There, Shamy."

"Hello tooo youuu to, potato!"

Deciding to ignore his mistake, she continued to talk. "So, been drinking?"

Shamrock put on a face of surprise. "How'd ya' know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Mmm, ya' know... Ya' be a really pretty pony, um, dragon, uh..."

"Thank you." Vespra replied, smiling and flipping her hair. Shamrock was usually nowhere near this polite to her when he was drunk... Which was pretty much all the time.

"Yes... Ya' know... You have really pretty lips... I thinks they'd looks even better if they were on my-*smack!* Ouch!" The hybrid silenced him with a smack across the face before he could finish his sentence.

"No." She replied flatly, walking away from the pony.

"Ya' coulda' just said no..." Shamrock rubbed the spot on his face where he'd been slapped with a hoof.

As much as she enjoyed being around the massive stallion when he was sober, he really did turn rather rude when he was drunk. Vespra kept on walking through the ships steel interior. Eventually, she passed Deimos's room.

"Hm?" She thought she could hear something coming from the sadist's bedroom. In curiosity, she put her ear up against the door.

"Ohh! Ohhh, YES! Ooohhh, it's sooo good!" A mare's voice moaned in ecstasy. The sounds of a bed creaking and Deimos's moans could be heard in the background.

Vespra recoiled slightly at sounds of their intercourse. Then again, it probably shouldn't surprise her. Before they'd left the town, Deimos managed to convince a prostitute to come aboard with him. The hybrid couldn't resist listening further...

"OH YES! OH FUCK YES! AAWWW, THAT'S THE SPOT! OOHH!" The mare screamed, the bed started creaking rapidly. A loud yell from Deimos signaled his climaxing, and the bed slowed down until it stopped. The two ponies breathed heavily.

"*Pant* Hey, a-are ya' gonna *pant* pay me er' what?" The hooker spoke in a southern accent.

"Hold on... Yeah, here you go."

Vespra removed herself from the door and continued on her way. As strange as it may seem for him, Deimos does indeed pay every hooker for their services, rather than just killing them afterwords like one might expect. When confronted about it, he replied "Any pony that's willing to give up their body for pay is worthy of my money."

Vespra kept on walking until she heard the sound of a door opening, she turned around to see a sweaty and panting Deimos emerge from his room. The hybrid hesitated, but decided to try and talk to him. Her relationship with the stallion was, to say the least, not very good. Sometimes, she straight-up hated him for his often selfish and nihilistic mindset.

"Hello, Vespra." Deimos greeted, a towel was draped around his shoulders.

"Hey. So, that hooker's been showin' ya' a pretty good time, huh?"

The unicorn smiled. "Yeah, those southern mares really know how to work a stallion."

"I guess they do. Anyways, when are you gonna drop her off?"

"After I'm bored of her, probably. Although she's pretty good so I can't imagine that happening very soon. Hey, me and her are gonna grab a shower before we fuck again, you wanna join us?" He asked, turning around.

"Mmm, I think I'll pass." The hybrid replied with a lopsided smile.

"Alright, your loss though." The stallion replied slyly, turning around and giving her a wink.

Vespra rolled her eyes and headed in the opposite direction. As much as she wished he would be a little more quiet about his sexual encounters, she really couldn't blame him. There really wasn't much to do aboard the ship other than drinking, playing video games or having sex.

"Hey! Vespra, come over hear!" She heard Mile High yell from the pilot's seat.

"What's up?" She asked, running up to the Pegasus. She looked out the windshield, the C.H.A.O.S base was in their view. It was a spectacular sight, despite it's apparent bleakness. It looked like a small city, there were smaller buildings set up around the core structure, where the boss resides. The core structure was circular dome surrounded a square shell where it connected with the ground. In the air, helicopters and ships flew across the sky, heading to different destinations or just doing guard work.

"Where should I park?" The Pegasus asked, slowing down the disk's velocity to not stir up any suspicion from the guards. Suddenly, their radio crackled to life.

"This is a restricted zone, please state your business." A stallion's voice transmitted.

"We're the mercenaries that the boss hired, did'e tell ya' bout' us?" Vespra replied, taking over the controls and carefully maneuvering their craft.

"Yes, Father informed us of your arrival. We will alert him to your presence." The radio shut off.

"Why do you think they keep calling him father? It's kinda creepy if you ask me." Mile commented.

"I don't know, and I couldn't care less." The half-dragon replied. "Alright, just gotta pull'er in nice an' smooth..."

...

A hatch located underneath the disk-ship opened and lowered to the ground, the four mercenaries descended down the revealed staircase. A series of *clunks* and *clonks* could be heard as their hooves stepped onto the cold, metal ground. The whole atmosphere of the place dark, robotic, and strangely dirty.

Waiting for the group was a Pegasus stallion with a black coat and a neon blue Mohawk, his piercing blue eyes observed the new arrivals. The four recognized him as Uulaar, the boss's son. Uulaar lowered his head in a bow, and began leading the mercenaries to their destination.

"Follow me." The Pegasus spoke. Despite his apparent teenage youth, he spoke with a dark, mature voice. "Father has informed me that you've done a satisfactory job at Appleloosa."

"Yeah, we were pretty awesome." Vespra replied, a confident smile gracing her lips.

"Indeed. If your performance was as good as you claim, then this may not be the last time that you hear from us."

"I don't mind, the more bits the better."

The group continued the trek to Father's place of residence. Their walk took them to a plain, eery corridor, their hoofsteps echoing as they trotted.

"Alright, here's the room. I'll get us in." Uulaar stepped up to the panel next to the large metal door and pressed a button on it."

"Yes?" A deep, masculine voice came out of the panel.

"It's Uulaar. Those mercenaries that you've hired are with me."

"Excellent, come in." The door retracted upwards to reveal what was inside. The five walked into the dimly lit room.

A chair was turned away from them, sitting on it was a massive, muscular earth pony stallion. The chair rotated in their direction, revealing Father's other features. His coat was the color of blood, while his long mane was jet-black. Sitting on his lap were two sultry mares, both of whom had their forelegs wrapped around his large torso.

"Hello." Father greeted. "I assume that you are here for your pay?"

Vespra walked closer to him. "Yeah, we've done our end of the deal."

"Indeed you have." Father agreed. He directed his attention to one of the mare's on his lap. "Could you go and fetch their payment for me, darling?"

"Of course." The mare spoke quietly, getting up off his lap. As her hooves touched the ground, Father gave her a slap on the rear. She picked up a bag from under a computer-laden table and handed it to her master, she took a seat back on his lap.

"Mmm... Yes, will this be sufficient?" Father gave the bag to Vespra.

The hybrid opened up the bag, her eyes widening as she saw what it contained. "Yes, this'll be more than enough." She replied with a wide grin on her face.

"Excellent. Now, if you don't mind, there is business that I must attend to." The large stallion said.

"Of course, we'll be on our way." The mercenaries turned around and headed out the door, which automatically closed as they exited. This left only Uulaar, Father and his pleasure girls in the room.

Paying no attention to his son, Father directed his attention to one of his mares. "Darling..." He caressed the pony's face with a hoof. "I'm feeling rather tense... Could you please relieve me of that tension?"

The mare batted her eyes at him. "It would be an honor, my lord." She lowered her head down to his crotch and opened her mouth.

Uulaar rolled his eyes and turned around towards the door. Letting out a sigh, he began the trot towards his bedroom.

...

*Sigh*

Uulaar looked up at the ceiling, blankly staring at the steel surface. As soon as he'd gotten into his room, he'd taken off his uniform and collapsed onto the bed. 'Perhaps... Yes, I'm sure Father has far more important issues than... *Sigh* his own son...'

Well, son might not exactly be the right term to describe it. Even Uulaar knew that his existence probably started in something more along the lines of a petri dish than a uterus, although he does contain some of Father's DNA. To this day, he still had no idea why. It couldn't be because Father was incapable of having children. After all, the master of the new Equestrian Utopia couldn't possibly be sterile, could he? Of course not, ridiculous. Perhaps he was just the result of some kind of science experiment? Possibly.

He rolled over onto his side. "Damnit! There's gotta be something I can do to clear out my head!" He sat up on his haunches.

In actuality, there was plenty to do at the base for recreation. Uulaar himself owned a computer, so if he felt like playing a video game or watching some porn, he could always do that. If he was in the mood for something a bit more satisfying, he could always take one of the base's many prostitutes to his bedroom. There were no risks either, all of them are sterilized upon entering their field of work. You didn't even have to pay them, they were all payed the same amount by Father.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go and have some fun." Uulaar smiled, and got up out of bed. He began trotting towards the door when he noticed something.

A book.

It was a small book on his counter, with a plain leather cover. Uulaar picked it up in his hooves and smiled. He read the title aloud.

"Nexius: The True Master of Creation."

He flipped through the pages, all of which were written by him. The whole notebook consisted of his own studies and observations of how everything came to be. It gave him a sense of pride, to know that he would be helping Equestria to usher in a new age. It also filled him with hatred for those two whores that dared to claim responsibility for the creation, when they merely sealed away Nexius and took the credit.

The Pegasus put the book away and trotted outside his room. He looked around, many ponies and even a few griffons traversed the metal corridors as well. Lining the walls were doors that led to other resider's rooms. Overall, it was structured in a way that resembled a college dorm.

He kept on trotting until he bumped into two familiar Pegasus stallions, who both smiled at the sight of him.

"Well, hello there!" One of them greeted, a wide smile on his face. The two stallion's were none other than the Taneel Twins, two identical brothers. Everything about them was the same, same black coat, same grey manes, same grey eyes, they even had the exact same cutie marks. Their dark appearance and impressive speed made them C.H.A.O.S's top assassins and stealth experts.

"Hello, Twins." Since it was pretty much impossible to tell the two apart and because they're always together, everypony referred to them simply as "The Twins" or just "Twins"

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" The other twin asked. They both spoke in distinct British accents.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Earn't you two supposed to be heading out soon?"

"Oh, yes, of course. We were just getting prepared is all." He looked at his brother and flashed him a suggestive smile. The other twin blushed, but moved his muzzle up to his brother's in a brief kiss.

Uulaar cringed a tiny bit. It wasn't that he had a problem with homosexuality... It's just that the Taneel twins were both very gay for eachother, and they weren't afraid to flaunt it. "Um, when are you two heading out?"

"Soon, very soon." One of them said, continuing to give his twin the bedroom eyes.

Uulaar rolled his eyes and trotted away from the two brothers. He was good friends with them, but they did creep him out sometimes.

The Pegasus kept on trotting, hoping to find something to relieve him of his boredom.

"Hey there, Uul." He heard a feminine voice say from behind. Uulaar smiled, there was only one mare that called him by that nickname.

"Hello, Charge." The stallion turned around and greeted her. The mare was an earth pony with a caramel-brown coat, her silver mane was in a smooth pony tail. Her full name is Charger, but nearly everyone called her by her nickname.

"I must say, you do look rather stunning this evening."

Charger smiled. "Thanks. So, did you ask him yet?"

"No, not yet."

The mare raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Uulaar brushed at the ground with a hoof. "I..."

"You're scared, earn't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

Charger put a hoof on his shoulder. "Well, don't be. You've proven yourself more than enough times to him."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to spend some time with me? In my room?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his muzzle.

"Sorry, but I've gotta evaluate a group of new pilots that just joined the brigade." Charger replied. She had the distinction of being one of the few mares to work in a major combat role, specifically as captain of one of C.H.A.O.S's fighter brigades.

"Oh, well, that's alright... Another time, perhaps?"

She smiled. "Yeah, maybe another time." She turned around and began to walk towards her own destination. She gently brushed his nose with her tail as she left.

...

Uulaar trotted through the dark, metallic hallway that led to Father's place of residence. He took a deep breath as he approached the entrance.

"Father, it's me, Uulaar." He held down a button on the panel as he spoke.

"... Yes, what do you need?"

"I would like to speak with you, Father."

"... Come in."

The metal door retracted upwards, and Uulaar walked into his room.

"What is it?" Father asked. His two mares were still sitting on his lap, their coats were sweaty and they both had satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Father, I believe there's something important that needs to be discussed, concerning the launch of the Leviathan Dreadnought."

Father raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Uulaar took a deep breath. "Father, I would like to be made captain of this... Exciting new venture. I believe that I am worthy of leading the Leviathan into the unknown, just as the Nexius prophesied. It would truly be an honor of the highest value."

Father took a deep breath. "No."

Uulaar looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"I said, no. I do not believe that you are ready to be granted such a high privilege." Father replied, stroking one of his mare's manes.

The teenager's legs started to shake. "B-but Father, how could you say that? After all I've done for you, how I've stood by you?"

Father got out of his chair. "Must I repeat myself? You are not ready! Yes, your performance in previous operations has been impressive, but you lack true devotion! You understand why we must do what needs to be done, but you don't live it. You don't truly live for our master, as I do."

Uulaar felt something ignite within him, a flame that he'd been suppressing for far too long. "I don't live by it? IT'S ALL I'VE LIVED FOR! I've listened to everything you taught me, I know what I'm meant to be! I'm your son! For the Nexius's sake-"

"DO NOT TAKE HIS NAME IN VAIN!"

Suddenly, all of the rage that had built up within him was replaced with fear. He'd never been shouted at by Father before, he almost always kept his cool. "F-Father, I-I'm so sorry-"

Father exhaled and sat back on his chair. "... I think it would be best if you left, Uulaar."

Uulaar's head hung low. "Yes, Father." He turned around and trotted out of the room.

The two mare's emerged from under the tables, where they had been hiding during their master's outburst, and took a seat on his lap. "Oh, you look a bit tense. Please, allow me to satisfy you again." One of them said, brushing at Father's chest.

"Yes, I need to relax, far too much tension..."

...

"Goddamnit!" Uulaar said to himself in anger, trotting back up to his bedroom. 'How could I allow myself to lose control like that? I just yelled at Father! *Sigh* Perhaps he's right...' He thought to himself, his head hanging low.

"Hey, are you alright? You look upset." He heard a feminine voice say from behind. He turned to see a concerned looking mare trotting towards him. Her long, blond mane reached down to her legs, matching quite well with her shiny pink coat.

"Hm? Oh, I just... Nothing, I'm alright." Uulaar replied. The mare he was speaking to him was a prostitute, the stallion could tell by her vest, which was black with an orange stripe, the uniform that they all wore.

The mare put on a face of suspicion. "Nope, I can tell that there's something wrong." She spoke in a high-pitched, youthful tone of voice. Age wise, she appeared to be around 17.  
"I can assure you, there's nothing wrong."

She smiled. "Come on, there's no use in trying to lie. I think I know what'll cheer you up, just follow me." She started trotting towards somewhere. Uulaar rolled his eyes and trotted behind her.

"Alright, here we are!" The mare announced with a bright smile.

"Hm, lots of pink." Uulaar observed, taking in the surroundings around him. He figured that she liked the color pink, since her walls, bedsheets and furniture were all the color. The stallion noticed the unidentified pony taking off her vest. "What are you doing?"

She giggled. "I'm gonna cheer you up, silly."

Uulaar decided not to protest. After all, when a pretty mare wants to have sex with you just to make you feel better, you don't question it. "What's your name?" He asked, pointing a hoof at her.

"Elena." The recently-identified mare answered, tossing her vest onto the floor. "Any particular ways you like it?"

"Nope, frontal is good enough for me." Uulaar replied with a nod.

"Okay." Elena dimmed the lights and hopped onto the bed, resting on her back with her hind legs spread out. "Whenever you're ready."

The stallion got on top of her and wrapped his forelegs around her waist, wait under her forelegs. He allowed his body to fall onter her's and pushed his lips up against Elena's in a deep kiss.

Elena closed her eyes and savored their contact. Uulaar entered the mare with a sigh, sticking his tongue into the hooker's mouth as he did so. She let out a moan at the entering, and started moving with her lower half.

The stallion removed her lips from Elena's mouth, wanting to focus more on what was happening downstairs. He started humping with his lower half, Elena rested her head back and moaned in ecstasy. The bed started creaking as their sex gradually got rougher. Loud moans emanated from the two of them as their activities got more intense. Uulaar gritted his teeth as he thrusted as hard as he could into her entryway.

"Ohhh, You're a-amazing at this!" The mare moaned in pleasure while she was being mercilessly pounded. A loud, orgasmic moan escaped her throat as they continued.

Uulaar didn't reply. The stallion kept it going on until he simply couldn't take anymore, he let out a loud yell as he finished and rolled off his partner.

Elena wrapped forelegs around his torso and rested her head on his chest. "That was awesome!"

Uulaar rested on his back, his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily. "Yes, that was very pleasurable."

"No, I'm serious! I'm pretty that was the best sex I've had so far."

"Yes... Elena, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so happy? Your job is basically having sex with any stallion or even any mare that wants sex. Doesn't that make you feel-"

"Like a whore?"

"Well... Yeah. Don't you wish you could something a bit more... Meaningful?"

The mare put on a face of deep thought. "I... I guess so. But even before I started working here, I always loved making ponies happy. And even though it's in a different way, I'm still doing the same thing."

"Alright, I guess I can understand that. If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up joining C.H.A.O.S?"

"It's kind of a long story. I was going through a difficult time in my life, and I found someone who was preaching C.H.A.O.S's teachings. Every other pony either laughed or threatened him, but I listened. I don't know, I guess it just sorta spoke to me. This idea of this whole united, utopian Equestra. We talked for a bit, and he told me where I could enlist. I was a tiny bit off-put when they said that I was only qualified to be a prostitute. But after a few days, I actually kind of found myself enjoying it. Father's given me a new life, he's given me everything that I could never have before. I've made friends here, I get payed a way higher sum than I ever did before, and... I just really like it here."

Uulaar ran a hoof through her mane. "Yes, indeed. Sometimes I forget how blessed we truly are, to be a part of the chosen few..."

...

Father sat in his chair, thinking. His two mare's were absent from their usual spot, since they'd left so he could have some time to himself.

"Perhaps I was a bit too harsh on him... But he should've known better than to have such an outburst towards his master..."

"Hello, Father? We have her with us." Father heard a distinct British accent coming from his speaker.

"Come in." The master held down a button and spoke. On cue, the Taneel Twins emerged from his steel door, the two of them wheeling in what appeared to be a pony that was hidden under a white seat.

Father smiled and exited his seat, trotting towards the mystery pony. "Ah, yes. Celestia's niece and married to the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. Isn't that right..."

Father reached forward and removed the sheet.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?"

Author's Note: Yeah, I hope you all liked it. Anyways. the reason I wrote this chapter was to add some new characters that will play an roles of varying importance as the story moves on, and to give some hints as to what exactly C.H.A.O.S is. I don't have much else to say, I hope that you liked this chapter. If this chapter has some grammar issues, then I'll fix them later because it's late and I'm really fucking tired. As always, Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11: A note to my readers

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but this isn't a new chapter. I felt like I should give you all an explanation as to why I haven't updated this story in quite a while. Now, I'm sure that alot of you are wondering if I have decided to cancel this story. Well, you can put those fears to rest, because I'm continuing this. As for why I haven't updated, I guess that could attributed to a lack of interest and possibly just laziness. However, there still earn't gonna be any updates for awhile, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't given up on this story. However, there are gonna be some changes. It's going to be darker, there's going to be a larger focus on action, and I am going to start killing off characters. Anyways, please leave something in the review section just to let me know that you're still interested and want to see me update this.


End file.
